Znajomość Terminowa
by Rudzinka
Summary: Hermiona po Ostatniej Bitwie ma jasno określone priorytety. Skończyć siódmy rok i zadomowić się w Hogwarcie jako nauczyciel. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy Minerwa McGonagall nie może przyjąć jej na termin. Na szczęście inny profesor ma zbyt wiele obowiązków po bitwie i potrzebuje kogoś, kto przejmie od niego kilka klas...
1. Chapter 1

Cisza. Absolutna, niczym niezmącona, przenikliwa i przerażająca cisza. Tak jednym zdaniem można było podsumować codzienny wykład z eliksirów. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać, poruszyć czy nawet głębiej zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który miał prawo zakłócić ten stan był cichy, głęboki i przenikliwy głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

Hermiona, jak zawsze przygotowana w stu procentach, kiedy usłyszała, że Severus Snape zaczyna omawiać zagadnienie, które znała niemalże na pamięć, pozwoliła sobie odpłynąć myślami i na chwilę oderwać się od lekcji. Rozejrzała się niepewnie po lochu i znów boleśnie odczuła braki wśród przyjaciół. Parvati, Zabini a nawet Pansy! Ich nieobecność uparcie przypominała o bitwie o Hogwart, która rozegrała się cztery miesiące temu. Wygrali, ale za jaką cenę? Śmierciożercy pociągnęli za sobą tak wielu wartościowych czarodziejów! Spojrzała ze smutnym uśmiechem na Harry,ego, który starał się jak tylko mógł zapamiętać wszystko z lekcji eliksirów, musiał bowiem zakończyć ten kurs uzupełniający, aby starać się o posadę aurora. Po tym jak Hermiona wraz z nim i Ronem uratowała życie Severusowi, Mistrz Eliksirów zdecydowanie złagodniał wobec Harry'ego. Co prawda ani Hermiona, ani Chłopiec, Który Zwyciężył (jak teraz go nazywano) wciąż nie byli jego pupilkami, mogli jednak śmiało stwierdzić, że nie byli też wrogami numer jeden.

No właśnie, Ron. Hermiona z bólem spojrzała na puste miejsce po swojej lewej stronie. Z premedytacja kładła na nie torbę tak, aby nikomu nie przyszło nawet na myśl zajęcie miejsca jej poległego przyjaciela. Ani ona, ani Harry nie spodziewali się, że to właśnie ich rudowłosy kompan będzie tym, który zginie w Ostatniej Bitwie. I to jeszcze z rąk Bellatrix! Niestety, kiedy Hermiona próbowała z Ronem na kolejne sposoby zatamować krwotok Severusa, a Harry pognał do Hogwartu szukać Horkruksa, do Wrzeszczącej Chaty wpadła Bellatrix Lastrange i uznała, że idealnym sposobem na rozproszenie Chłopca, Który Przeżył, będzie zabicie jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie spodziewała się jednak tego, że Severus wciąż będzie potrafił zabić. I to różdżką Hermiony! Takim oto sposobem, Hermiona ratując czyjeś życie, sama też została uratowana. Wciąż obwiniała siebie za to, że to Ron zginął, a nie ona. Wiedziała, jak bardzo to irracjonalne, nie mogła sie pozbyć jednak tego uczucia. Co gorsza, winiła w duchu również Mistrza Eliksirów. Że nie zareagował wcześniej. Że nie zrobił czegoś, aby ratować Rona, a nie ją.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową aby odpędzić te idiotyczne myśli. Ponownie powtórzyła w myślach, że nie ma prawa winić za cokolwiek człowieka, który uratował jej życie. Skupiła się na kursie uzupełniającym, który został zaoferowany przez McGonagall wszystkim Gryfonom, Krukonom i Puchonom, czyli tym, którzy nie mogli na normalnych warunkach uczestniczyć w zajęciach gdy szkoła była w rękach śmierciożerców. Co prawda Hermiona i Harry poza kursami uzupełniającymi musieli uczęszczać na normalne lekcje ostatniego, siódmego roku Hogwartu. Mieli mnóstwo nauki, jednak oboje z ulgą zasiadali do książek, mając w pamięci jak okropny był poprzedni rok szkolny i w jakich warunkach musieli go spędzać. Ponadto, biorąc pod uwagę ich zasługi w pokonaniu Voldemorta, wszyscy nauczyciele byli niezwykle chętni w zostawaniu z nimi po godzinach i tłumaczeniu im dodatkowych zagadnień.

-Panno Granger - dotarł do jej uszu cichy, zdecydowanie niezadowolony, ton głosu Mistrza.

-Tak? - Spytała równie cicho, bojąc podnieść głos.

Zabawne, pomyślała. Możesz brać udział w jednej z największych bitew wszechczasów, a wciąż boisz się upomnienia od swojego nauczyciela.

-Zadałem pytanie.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem. Przecież zna ten temat tak dobrze, nie może podpaść przy czymś, co opanowała niemalże do perfekcji.

-Przepraszam - szepnęła. - Czy mógłby je profesor powtórzyć?

Mistrz spojrzał na nią surowym wzrokiem. Zrozumiała, że raczej nie może liczyć na drugą szansę. Poczuła, jak czerwień wypływa na jej szyję i dekolt. Zawsze tak się działo, gdy się denerwowała.

Severus Snape nie zaszczycił jej rozkojarzenia komentarzem. Pokręcił jednak głową z rozczarowaniem i przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Uniósł brew w górę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

-Krzewy Małokosa - odparł niepewnie chłopak, zaciskając dłonie. Zawsze tak robił, jakby trzymał kciuki za to, że jego odpowiedź okaże się poprawna.

-Dokładniej jego liście. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za poprawną odpowiedź. Minus piętnaście za jej brak od panny Granger. Musicie uważać kiedy dodajecie tego składniku do wywaru, ponieważ liście mają silne właściwości lecznicze, jednak juz płatek kwiatu czy drzazga z łodygi, mogą spowodować śmierć w niesamowitych bólach. Dlatego też - powiedział podnosząc w górę malutki liść, przypominający lipowy - używa się tylko brzegów, wyrzucając większą część liścia. Przynajmniej wy musicie tak robić, większa wprawa pozwala uniknąć takiego marnotrawstwa - dodał, po czym kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami pozbawił liść jego blaszki, zostawiając część powiązaną z łodygą, nietkniętą.

Hermiona otworzyła szerzej oczy. W żadnej książce nie przeczytała, że taka (jej zdaniem) lekkomyślność jest dozwolona. Wszędzie czytała, że lepiej wyrzucić dobrą jeszcze roślinę niż narazić kogoś na potencjalną śmierć. Uniosła rękę, zbulwersowana faktem, że Snape śmie pokazywać innym, że można posunąć się do takiej brawury.

-Słucham? - Spytał Mistrz, przenosząc wzrok na Hermionę.

-Nie uważam, że rozsądnym jest takie ryzyko - powiedziała powoli - tym bardziej, że... - przerwała, widząc, że Snape wrzuca liście do kociołka, miesza miksturę kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami, po czym podnosi chochlę do swoich ust i bierze łyk.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała sie po sali i zobaczyła, jak wszystkim, a w szczególności dziewczętom w pierwszej ławce, zaświeciły się oczy. Prychnęła cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, co próbował osiągnąć Mistrz Eliksirów. Po Ostatniej Bitwie zdobył niebywała sławę jako podwójny agent, który narażał swoje życie przez tyle lat. Hermiona nie śmiała odmówić mu żadnego z zaszczytów, które na niego spadły po gruchnięciu wiadomości o bohaterstwie znienawidzonego dotychczas człowieka, jednak irytował ją fakt, że w żadnym wywiadzie, który udzielił, nie wspomniał nawet o tym, kto uratował mu życie. Mówił o Trójce i im dziękował, jednak nie zająknął się ani słowem o tym, jak dziewczyna rozcięła sobie nadgarstek prawej dłoni i szepcząc czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, które jej dyktował, poiła go swoją krwią. Nie powiedział nic o tym, jak całkowicie bezbronna oddała mu swoją różdżkę, zarzuciła na siebie jego ramię i przerażona pomagała mu uciekać, kiedy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wybuchł pożar. Ani o tym jak walczyli w tym dziwnym tandemie, gdy spotykali hordy śmierciożerców. Musiała przed sobą przyznać, że Snape, który wówczas ledwo chodził z osłabienia, potrafił zadawać śmierć na wiele wymyślnych sposobów. Ona odbijała zaklęcia, on je rzucał. Kiedy jednak dotarli do Hogwartu, było po wszystkim. Wówczas Harry opowiedział dziewczynie, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni. Hermiona, czując, jak bezwładne ciało Snape'a osuwa się na nią, przez dobrą godzinę podtrzymywała go przy życiu, zanim nie dotarła pomoc. Potem codziennie odwiedzała go w skrzydle szpitalnym, dopóki się nie obudził.

Oczywiście, pocztą pantoflową bardzo szybko rozeszła się wiadomość o szczegółach sytuacji we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, on jednak sam nie powiedział tego ani razu. Wiedziała, że nie mógł wyznać, w jaki sposób go uratowała, czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, nawet stosowane przy ratowaniu życia, mogłyby bardzo źle wpłynąć na ich reputację. Jednak stwierdzenie "żyję dzięki Hermionie Granger" w żaden sposób nie ujawniało kulisów sytuacji.

Z ponownego zamyślenia wyrwały ją oklaski, które rozległy się po sali. O tak, wszyscy teraz zachwycali się Mistrzem.

-Minus piętnaście punktów dla gryffindowu za podważanie mojej wiedzy. Tym oto trującym akcentem pragnę zakończyć dzisiejsze zajęcia. I poprosić panną Granger o zostanie w sali.

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego zdziwionym wzrokiem. Wzruszyła jednak ramionami i szepnęła chłopakowi, że spotkają się w pokoju wspólnym.

Kiedy wszyscy juz opuścili salę, dziewczyna podeszła do Mistrza i rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Szybko jednak spuściła wzrok pod naporem jego surowej twarzy.

-Profesor McGonagall twierdzi, że zażegnałaś pomysł o karierze w Ministerstwie Magii - zaczął. - Podobno chcesz też zostać w Hogwarcie i szkolić się na nauczyciela. Minerwa z uporem twierdzi, że mam przyjąć kogoś na termin, podsuwając mi cały czas Twoje nazwisko. Czy masz coś z tym wspólnego?

Hermiona mimowolnie otworzyła usta.

-Słucham? Nie! Cały czas proszę profesor McGonagall o przyjęcie mnie na termin z transmutacji! - Odparła, oburzona. - Ani razu nie mówiłam nic o eliksirach!

Snape uniósł brew ku górze, zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Profesor McGonagall przyjęła już kogoś na termin - powiedział nonszalancko, z uwagą obserwując reakcję dziewczyny.

Hermiona poczuła, że jej serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej, a łzy rozczarowania napływają do oczu.

-Słucham?! - Spytała, starając sie opanować drżący głos. - Niemożliwe, przecież nie ma nikogo na moje miejsce.

-Tak się nieszczęśliwie składa, że ma. Dlatego też proponuję Ci termin u mnie. Wciąż słyszę, że musze zmniejszyć ilość godzin i odpocząć. Żeby to zrobić, potrzebuje kogoś na zastępstwo.

Hermiona wciąż nie mogła pozbierać sie po informacji, że ktoś mógłby być lepszy od niej. Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na Severusa nieobecnym wzrokiem.

-Rozumiem, że pragniesz teraz wparować do gabinetu profesor McGonagall i wszystko z nią wyjaśnić. Idź zatem. Przemyśl jednak moją propozycję. Termin u mnie dostają tylko najlepsi.

Dziewczyna skinęła jedynie głową i mamrocząc jakieś pożegnanie, wybiegła z lochów. Snape westchnął i żałował tak bardzo, że nie może być świadkiem tego, jak Gryfonka z wielkim żalem i wściekłością dyskutuje ze swoją ulubioną nauczycielką.

Hermiona tymczasem biegła przez korytarze, starając się powstrzymać wściekłość. Jak McGonagall śmiała wybrać kogoś zamiast jej? Przecież była najlepsza! Może i była teraz dyrektorem, kiedy Dumbledore pomagał odbudowywać ministerstwo, jednak nie oznaczało to nieomylności!

Wparowała do gabinetu dyrektora i spojrzała na Minerwę wzrokiem pełnym żalu.

-Hermiono, zanim zrobisz cokolwiek pochopnego...

-Dlaczego?! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna, wybuchając płaczem. Po Ostatniej Bitwie nie zdarzało się to jej zbyt często. - Przecież wie Pani, jak bardzo tego pragnęłam! Rozmawiałyśmy o tym od miesiąca! Jak tydzień temu zaczął sie rok szkolny, byłyśmy praktycznie umówione!

-Hermiono, daj mi wyjaśnić - zaczęła ponownie McGonagall, starając mówić się jak najłagodniejszym głosem. - Usiądź, uspokój się i otrzyj łzy.

Dziewczyna zrezygnowana klapnęła na fotel naprzeciwko jej biurka. Przez chwilę oddychała szybko i nierówno, po kilku minutach udało jej się jednak zapanować nad trzęsącym się podbródkiem. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Ja nie rozumiem - szepnęła.

-Moja droga. Z niechęcią musze przyznać rację Severusowi, który od lat twierdzi, że jego przedmiot jest trudniejszy od mojego. To fakt. Poza zaklęciami wymaga też wiedzy z zakresu zielarstwa, magicznych stworzeń, numerologii czy samej też transmutacji. - Kobieta prychnęła. Nienawidziła przyznawać racji swojemu koledze. - Dlatego też, wiedząc, że Severus ma zbyt wiele na głowie i nie odda pałeczki nikomu przeciętnemu, podsunęłam mu Ciebie.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią z żalem.

-Ale ja nie chcę terminu u profesora Snape'a. - Szepnęła. - Pani nie wie co się działo podczas Ostatniej Bitwy...

-Ależ wiem. Wszystko - dodała z naciskiem. - I szczerze wątpię, żeby Severus był w stanie podzielić się posadą z kimkolwiek poza Tobą. Nie licz naturalnie na specjalne traktowanie, Ślizgon zawsze pozostanie Ślizgonem, jednak możesz mi uwierzyć, że taka oferta to niezwykłe wyróżnienie.

-A pani? - Spytała podejrzliwie Hermiona. - Kogo pani weźmie na termin?

Po zgaszonej minie dyrektorki dziewczyna wyczytała, że zadała bardzo dobre pytanie.

-Odezwała się do mnie moja dawna uczennica - odparła Minerwa. - Niestety, według zasad, muszę ja postawić ponad Tobą. Miałyście co prawda identyczną średnią, jednak Kayleigh jest animagiem.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem. Obawiała się, że brak tej umiejętności może obrócić się przeciwko niej, nie sądziła jednak, że jakikolwiek animag będzie chciał uczyć w Hogwarcie. Sądziła, że wszyscy preferują o wiele lepiej płatną pracę aurora. Niestety, wygląda na to, że się myliła.

-Hermiono, uwierz mi - powiedziała McGonagall. - Wiem, że pragniesz transmutacji. Ale eliksiry to o wiele lepsza i bardziej obiecująca droga dla Ciebie. Paradoksalnie, bardzo dobrze, że stało się tak, jak się stało.

-Tak pani myśli? - Spytała ponuro. - No dobrze, nie mogę się wściekać, co najwyżej dziękować, że podsunęła Pani Snape'owi moja kandydaturę - zakończyła dziewczyna, wstając niechętnie. - Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia Hermiono - odparła Minerwa. - Uwierz mi. To bardzo dobry termin. - Dodała, zmykając za dziewczyną drzwi swojego gabinetu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona znalazła bez trudu Harry'ego. Siedział wraz z Ginny w Pokoju Wspólnym gryfonów. Ukochana starała mu się wytłumaczyć jakieś zagadnienie, jednak niezbyt dobrze jej to szło. Dlatego też klasnęła w dłonie na widok Hermiony i uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie.

-Musisz nam pomóc - powiedziała, szczerząc zęby.

-Jasne.

Ginny i Harry spojrzeli po sobie zaniepokojeni.

-Hermiono?

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i streścił im dzisiejszą rozmowę ze Snapem i McGonagall. Cały czas próbowała sie powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia płaczem.

-Wow. - Powiedziała Ginny. - Serio, nawet nie wiesz jak Ci zazdroszczę.

-Niby czego? - Spytała Hermiona. - Mam mieć termin u Snape'a! Przecież nauka u niego będzie katorgą! I nawet nie mam pewności, że to wszystko zakończy się pozytywnie i że dostanę zielone światło do nauki w Hogwarcie.

-Hermiono, nie przesadzasz? - Spytał Harry, prostując się. - Przecież Snape jest naprawdę dobrym nauczycielem. Szczerze wątpię, żeby nagle zaczął Ciebie gnębić. Uważam, że termin u niego to naprawdę wielka sprawa i powinnaś być dumna z takiej możliwości.

Ginny prychnęła, słysząc ten wywód.

-Jesteście słabi - rzekła rudowłosa. - Powinnaś się cieszyć. Ale nie dlatego, że Harry nagle zaczął wielbić Snape'a bo zrozumiał, że ten, o dziwo, jednak nie chce jego śmierci i teraz raptownie stał się najpilniejszym uczniem na eliksirach. - Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem. Jego ukochana wypominała mu nagłą zmianę zdania na temat Mistrza Eliksirów od długiego czasu. - Tak się składa, że jakiś czas temu zostałam poproszona o pomoc w uzupełnieniu najnowszego wydania "Historii Hogwartu". I, jak zapewne się domyślacie, spory rozdział został poświęcony naszemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Do tej pory tylko cztery osoby dostały możliwość nauki u niego. Wszyscy mężczyźni, wszyscy ślizgoni. - Zakończyła, patrząc z satysfakcją na zszokowana minę Hermiony.

-Naprawdę? - Spytała czarownica. - Naprawdę byłabym pierwszą kobietą, która ukończyła termin u samego, wielkiego, jedynego, odważnego - wyliczała z sarkazmem - nieustraszonego Mistrza Eliksirów, Podwójnego Agenta i Wybawiciela Hogwartu Severusa Snape'a? - Zakończyła, idealnie naśladując głos wszystkich zachwycających się nad Snapem dziewcząt.

Ginny parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

-Wyobraź sobie ich zazdrość!

Hermiona zaśmiała się, po czym nagle spoważniała.

-Myślicie, że zaproponował mi to tylko dlatego że wtedy, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie...?

-Pewnie tak - powiedziała Ginny. - To znaczy, zapewne uważa, że jesteś na tyle mądra, aby dać radę, jednak szczerze mówiąc, wątpię, aby przyznał się do tego przed sobą i zaproponował Ci tak ekskluzywny termin, gdybyś nie uratowała jego życia.

-Cóż, on też uratował moje.

-Tak. Ale ty zostając tam wpierw je naraziłaś. Wybacz mi szczerość, ale mam wrażenie, że chce spłacić jakiś dług, który czuje, że ma wobec Ciebie. - Ginny spojrzała na zegarek. - Już po 20. Idziemy?

Harry i Hermiona podnieśli się z kanapy, po czym cała trójką udali się na błonie. Sprawnym ruchem unieruchomili Bijącą Wierzbę i udali się podziemnym przejściem do zgliszcz Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Pomimo tego, że kości Rona, które ocalały po pożarze, leżały obok jego dziadków na cmentarzu czarodziejów w Londynie, ich trójka wolała stawać nad jego nieformalnym grobem. Dla Hermiony to miejsce wiązało się z niezwykłą traumą, jednak paradoksalnie, tylko przez przychodzenie do nieoficjalnego nagrobka Rona, zdołała sobie z nią poradzić.

-To tylko cztery miesiące, a ja mam wrażenie, że już się z tym pogodziłam - wypaliła nagle Ginny.

Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na nią zszokowani.

-Ginny, co ty... - zaczął jej chłopak, ta jednak mu przerwała.

-Nie, nie chodzi mi o to, że nie jest mi źle, że nie tęsknię. Tylko... Jeszcze do niedawna budziłam się z poczuciem, że Ron żyje i dopiero po chwili docierało do mnie, co się stało. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Budzę się jako siostra martwego brata. Nic nie musi do mnie docierać. - Wzięła głęboki wdech, kończąc wypowiedź. - Może powinniśmy spróbować odpuścić sobie te wizyty?

Harry objął ją, pozwalając, aby jej głowa opadła na jego ramię. Nie płakała tylko patrzyła tępo w grób. Hermiona miała podobne zdanie, pomimo tego, że dla niej śmierć Rona była nagłym przerwaniem czegoś, co sie między nimi rodziło. A przede wszystkim wyszarpnięciem z jej rąk jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół. We trójkę, wraz z Harrym, dokonali czynów tak wielkich, jednak ten, któremu najbardziej zależało na sławie, nie doczekał jej. To było takie niesprawiedliwe.

Po chwili już byli z powrotem w zamku. Harry cicho zauważył, że wreszcie ich wizyty się skracają i rzeczywiście mogą zastanowić się nad ich ograniczeniem. Żadna z dziewczyn tego jednak nie skomentowała.

-Spróbujmy to uciąć - mruknęła Ginny. - Koniec zbiorowych pielgrzymek. Każdy chodzi wtedy, kiedy potrzebuje.

Odpowiedziało jej kiwanie głów. Rozsiedli się w fotelach Pokoju Wspólnego.

-Wiecie co? Jest wcześnie. Snape do 21 ma dyżur w lochach aby pomagać uczniom. Pójdę i przyjmę propozycję terminu u niego. - Powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się słabo. - Co prawda nie jest to transmutacja, ale po takiej nauce może będę mogła rozpocząć prawdziwą karierę naukową. - Dodała, jakby chciała sama siebie przekonać.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej i ścisnęła jej ramię.

-Robisz bardzo dobrze - powiedziała, po czym popchnęła ją w stronę Grubej Damy. - A teraz idź, zanim się rozmyślisz!

Hermiona ze śmiechem wypadła z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Ruszyła przed siebie, w kierunku lochów. Z coraz gorszym humorem pokonywała kolejne kondygnacje, aż w końcu doszła do najniższego poziomu. Z żalem przypomniała jej się wieża, w której odbywały się wszystkie zajęcia z transmutacji. Z okien rozpościerał się piękny widok na błonia. Tymczasem w lochach mogła co najwyżej popatrzeć na ściany.

Stanęła przed salą do eliksirów, po czym zapukała.

-Chwila - usłyszała warknięcie zza drzwi. Oznaczało to, że aktualnie u Mistrza Eliksirów juz ktoś jest i Hermiona musiała czekać. Westchnęła jedynie i spojrzała na swój kieszonkowy zegarek. Do 21 jeszcze piętnaście minut, a biorąc pod uwagę późną porę doskonale wiedziała, kto jest u Snape'a i ile zajmie mu to czasu.

Od początku września całe wieczory poświęcał wszystkim uczennicom, które siadały naprzeciwko niego i udając idiotki, starały się spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Hermiona uśmiechała się jedynie pod nosem, mając nadzieję, że którejś wreszcie się poszczęści - oznaczałoby to zdecydowane złagodzenie charakteru Snape'a. Taką miała przynajmniej nadzieję. Niestety, z charakterem Mistrza było to mało prawdopodobne. Pomimo takiego powodzenia wśród uczennic, o jakim Lockhart mógł kiedyś tylko marzyć, Severus sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zdystansowanego do uczniów niż kiedyś.

Dwudziesta pierwsza zastała Hermionę umierającą z nudów i ćwiczącą na korytarzu najróżniejsze zaklęcia. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się, po czym wyszła z nich jakaś nieznana dziewczynie ślizgonka, żegnając się zdecydowanie za długo.

-Profesorze, mogę? - Spytała Hermiona, mijając wychodzącą uczennicę w drzwiach.

-Naturalnie, panno Granger. Proszę spocząć - powiedział, wskazując jej miejsce obok siebie. - Zakładam, że przemyślała sobie pani już decyzję i dlatego też widzimy się tak późno.

-Och, widzielibyśmy się zdecydowanie wcześniej, ale musiałam czekać, bo profesor pracował - odparła Hermiona. - Jeżeli profesor chce odpocząć, możemy porozmawiać na ten temat jutro.

Severus pokręcił przecząco głową i potarł dłońmi zamykające się oczy.

-Nie, nie, proszę mówić. - Szepnął, przeklinając w myślach te wszystkie trzpiotki, które zajmowały jego czas i sprawiały, że już po dwudziestej pierwszej był niemalże padnięty ze zmęczenia.

-Chciałabym bardzo podziękować panu za propozycję. Jestem nią zaszczycona i bardzo chętnie podejmę się terminu.

Snape spojrzał na nią, mrugając szybko. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, ale nie. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę zgadzała się mu pomóc, w zamian za naukę.

-Cóż, czyli mogę to wyrzucić - powiedział machając różdżką w kierunku stosu dokumentów na jego biurku. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Podania o termin u mnie. Według regulaminu musiałem wszystkie rozpatrzyć, przeczytać i napisać odmowę, dopóki nie znajdę odpowiedniego ucznia do nauki.

Hermiona starała się oszacować, ile osób mogło przed nią ubiegać się o to stanowisko i z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że na pewno więcej niż sto, patrząc po rozmiarze stosu. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall rzeczywiście dała jej niesamowitą możliwość rozwoju.

-Spokojnie, drugie tyle mam u siebie. I jestem pewien, że kolejny stos leci do mnie wraz z sowami z innych uczelni. Nie wiem co odbija tym ludziom co roku, jakby myśleli, że cały czas marzę tylko i wyłącznie o tym aby komuś dawać prywatne lekcje. Tegoroczna ilość podań osiągnęła jednak apogeum. Przez tę cholerną Ostatnią Bitwę nie mam ani chwili spokoju - prychnął z pogardą, zawierając w ostatnim zdaniu cała złość jaką czuł w związku z byciem jakimś celebrytą Hogwartu. Przeniósł wzrok na. - Czy wiesz, z czym się wiąże termin u mnie, jakie są zasady i ile pracy będziesz musiała w to włożyć?

Dziewczyna, zgodnie z prawdą, zaprzeczyła.

-Przepraszam - dodała szybko. - Powinnam się z tym zaznajomić zanim przyjęłam pańską propozycję, panie profesorze.

-Zatem jutro rano prześlę sowę z umową. Na przyszłość wolałbym, żeby takie niedopatrzenia nie miały miejsca. Niestety, teraz jestem zmuszony się pożegnać i życzyć dobrej nocy. Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia profesorze i jeszcze raz dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona, wychodząc z sali. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Uderzyła ją niesamowicie ta sztuczna kultura z którą się do siebie odnosili. Rozmawiali tak ze sobą od Ostatniej Bitwy, zarzucając się nawzajem fałszywymi uprzejmościami. Wolała już mieć do czynienia z dawnym Snapem, który przynajmniej był człowiekiem. Teraz miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z marionetką. I sama się tak zachowuje. Miała cichą nadzieję na to, że już w połowie terminu u Mistrza Eliksirów będzie mogła z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Nie wyobrażała sobie spędzania takiej ilości czasu z tą sztuczną uprzejmością.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona siedziała już długą chwilę w Wielkiej Sali i jadła śniadanie, kiedy usłyszała nad sobą szelest skrzydeł i prosto przed nią upadł list. Dziewczyna natychmiast odłożyła czytaną książkę i rozerwała kopertę.

-Warunki terminu - mruknęła, widząc kątem oka, że Ginny i Harry nachylają się nad nią z ciekawością. - Wszystko wydaje się normalne. Dostanę komnatę w lochu, nauka odbywa się w weekendy, a w tygodniu pomagam mu na zajęciach. Ponadto jeżeli pomogę mu w 50% w jakiejś pracy naukowej, zostaję umieszczona w publikacji jako współautor.

-Kurcze, zajęcia, nauka, prace naukowe... Będziesz miała czasami czas dla siebie? - Mruknęła Ginny, zdając sobie sprawę, ile czasu przyjaciółka będzie musiała poświęcić na naukę.

-Niby nie - odparła Hermiona, biorąc łyk soku dyniowego. - Ale z drugiej strony w przyszłym roku, we wrześniu, będę mogła poszczycić się tytułu Mistrzyni Eliksirów.

-We wrześniu? Czyli w wakacje też będziesz pracować?

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

-Czytałam o tym wczoraj po wyjściu od Snape'a. Tutaj też jest o tym zapis. Z terminem z eliksirów jest trudniej niż z innymi przedmiotami. Wakacje to taki dwumiesięczny egzamin. Codziennie będę musiała przygotować inny eliksir. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół. - Ale przynajmniej zaczynam dopiero od przyszłego tygodnia.

Ginny wstała niechętnie od stołu i pomachała Harry'emu, tłumacząc się Obrona przed Czarną Magią. Przedmiot w tym roku wykładał Lupin, jednak po śmierci Tonks w bitwie, stał się o wiele surowszym nauczycielem niż był na trzecim roku.

-Wygląda na to, że też powinniśmy się zbierać - Mruknął chłopak, patrząc na plan zajęć. - Mamy transmutację. Myślisz, że McGonagall przedstawi dzisiaj jej asystentkę?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Chciała udawać przed wszystkimi, że ani trochę nie obchodzi ją fakt, że w Hogwarcie pojawił się ktoś lepszy od niej. Pomimo tego, ile przeżyła w zeszłym roku, nie zmieniła swoich priorytetów. Miała potrzebę wiedzy, tym bardziej, że zrozumiała, jak wielką przewagę potrafiła dać w trudnych sytuacjach

Dlatego też całą noc spędziła na powtórce możliwych tematów, które mogły pojawić się na lekcji transmutacji. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, aby McGonagall chociaż przez chwile pomyślała, że dobrze zrobiła wybierając kogoś innego na termin.

Wchodząc do sali z zawodem stwierdziła, że miejsce obok McGonagall jest puste. Minerwa stała sama za swoim biurkiem, zerkając na zegarek. Hermiona wraz z Harrym usiedli w drugiej ławce i przygotowali swoje różdżki. Na ostatnim roku transmutacji nie wymagano od nich książek, skupiano się na samej praktyce.

-Myślę, że możemy już zacząć. Dzisiaj skupimy się transmutowaniu części ciał szczurów w konkretne rzeczy. Za tydzień spróbujemy tego na ludziach, dlatego też proszę was o przyłożenie się do tematu. Weźcie szybko po jednym szczurze - powiedziała, wskazując na klatkę, w której zwierzaki biegały beztrosko - i usiądźcie na swoich miejscach. Wszyscy już mają? Świetnie. Zaczniemy od prostego przedłużenia futra. Nie musicie wykonywać skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką, wystarczy skierować ją na szczura i wypowiedzieć "Tandemus maximus" - zakończyła, zmieniając z łatwością swojego szczura w piszczącą i biegającą kulkę długiego włosia. - Spróbujcie proszę.

Po klasie zaczęły przetaczać się wykrzykiwane zaklęcia i okrzyki radości lub zawodu. Hermiona już za pierwszym razem podrasowała swojego szczura, po czym z satysfakcją odłożyła różdżkę na ławkę i zaczęła głaskać zwierze po długiej sierści. Z rozbawieniem obserwowała próby Harry'ego, który przez przypadek wycelował w ogon.

-Kurczę, to chyba nie tak miało wyglądać - mruknął, widząc, że ogon jego szczura wydłużył sie kilkukrotnie i za każdym machnięciem smagał Harry'ego po twarzy.

-Chyba nie, Potter - odparła McGonagall, naprawiając mała katastrofę jednym ruchem różdżki. - Próbuj dalej. O, właśnie tak, bardzo dobrze!

Podczas zajęć Hermiona starała się jak tylko mogła zwrócić na siebie uwagę McGonagall, oczekując jakiejkolwiek pochwały. Dyrektora jednak bardziej skupiała się na tych, którzy zrobili coś źle i naprawianiu ich błędów.

Po transmutacji mieli okienko, które postanowili spożytkować w bibliotece. Nauka im jednak nie szła, bo Harry od razu podjął temat terminu u Snape'a.

-Nie opowiedziałaś jak wczoraj zareagował, gdy przyjęłaś jego ofertę.

Hermiona westchnęła tylko i spojrzała na Harry'ego z nieukrywanym zażenowaniem.

-Nawet dobrze. Ginny miała rację, mówiąc, że ten termin to zaszczyt, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, ile podań widniało na jego biurku. Ale... Matko, rozmowa z nim to jakiś koszmar. Dopiero po kilku zdaniach przestaje mi mówić per "Pani" i zwraca się normalnie, jak do uczennicy, co jest już małym sukcesem, ale ta fałszywa uprzejmość, którą się zarzucamy za każdym razem, gdy dochodzi do jakiejkolwiek dyskusji... Koszmar. Mam wrażenie, jakbym rozmawiała z robotem. I sama nim była. Na lekcjach jest normalny, wredny jak zwykle, sam wczoraj słyszałeś, ale rozmowa z nim to jakaś kpina.

-Jest aż tak źle? - Chłopak uniósł brwi i obrzucił dziewczynę zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Myślałem, że po prostu złagodniał wobec Ciebie, ale w życiu nie sądziłem, że po tym, jak ocaliłaś mu życie, zacznie od razu się zachowywać jak... jakby miał kij w tyłku.

-Właściwie to nie od razu - szepnęła dziewczyna, rozglądając się wokół, jakby chciała sie upewnić, że nikt niepowołany nie słucha tej rozmowy. - Głupio mi było o tym mówić, ale kiedy po Bitwie przyszłam do niego, do skrzydła szpitalnego, podziękował mi naprawdę... jak nie on. Jakby mówił ze szczerego serca.

-Co wtedy powiedział? - Gołym okiem można było dostrzec ciekawość malującą się na twarzy chłopaka.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

-To... To było zbyt prywatne. I tak już wiesz o nim tak wiele przez tę myślodsiewnię. W każdym razie podziękował mi tak... po ludzku. Tak, jak dziękuję się osobie, która uratowała Ci życie, rozumiesz? - Harry przytaknął. - Dlatego też ta nagła, fałszywa uprzejmość mnie niesamowicie odrzuca. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się poczułam gdy po rozpoczęciu roku podeszłam do niego, żeby zagadnąć, jak się czuje. "Bardzo dobrze, Panno Granger. Doceniam Pani troskę. Mam nadzieję, że Pani również jest dobrego zdrowia" - Hermiona zaczęła naśladować głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że pani Prince pofatygowała się osobiście, aby go uciszyć, mówiąc przy tym, że mógł sobie uratować Hogwart, ale w bibliotece ma się zachowywać jak przykładny czarodziej.

-Myślisz, że coś mogło się stać w wakacje? - Spytał, kiedy w końcu opanował swój wybuch śmiechu.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

-Szczerze wątpię. Nawet, jeśli coś by się stało, nie mogło to mieć ze mną żadnego związku. Nie kontaktowałam się z nim. Zaszyłam się przecież z rodzicami w Hiszpanii aby odpocząć.

-Może powinnaś z nim porozmawiać?

Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

-Oszalałeś? I co niby miałabym mu powiedzieć? - Dziewczyna prychnęła. - Nie widzę możliwości poprowadzenia tej rozmowy w taki sposób, aby nie pomyślała o mnie jak o kolejnej kretynce, robiącej do niego maślane oczy. Musiałabym być pijana, żeby zacząć dyskusje na taki temat! Nie, niech chociaż ma do mnie szacunek.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze może doradzić przyjaciółce, dlatego też do końca dnia nie poruszał tematu Snape'a.

Wieczorem, kiedy po powrocie z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, siedzieli przy kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym i grali w mugolskie karty, nagle pojawiła się przy nich McGonagall.

-Panno Granger, proszę za mną.

Hermiona posłusznie poszła za dyrektorką, odprowadzona zszokowanym spojrzeniem Harry'ego i Ginny.

-Myślisz, że coś się stało?

Ginny pokręciła głową.

-Pewnie muszą ustalić coś odnośnie terminu. Nie stresuj się już tak. Czasy, kiedy Hermionę czy Ciebie wzywało się na dywanik do dyrektora już dawno minęły.

Tymczasem panna Granger podążała za McGonagall w całkowitej ciszy. Kiedy wreszcie doszły do jej gabinetu, spojrzała na nauczycielkę pytającym wzrokiem.

-Zaraz przyjdzie profesor Snape i podpiszemy umowę pomiędzy wami.

Hermiona nie zdążyła nic odpowiedzieć, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk otwieranych z impetem drzwi. Do gabinetu wpadła wysoka dziewczyna z burzą rudych loków.

-Przepraszam Minerwo, że wpadam bez zapowiedzi, ale bardzo zależy mi, żebyśmy podpisały umowę dzisiaj, wiesz jakie są problemu z wymiksowania się z biura aurorów.

-Oczywiście. Kayleigh, poznaj Hermionę Granger. Hermiono, to Kayleigh Swan.

Gryfonka poczuła, jak staje jej gula w gardle, a żołądek zaczyna się zaciskać. Ta dziewczyna była oszałamiająca! Nie dość, że była animagiem, to jeszcze była przepiękna i przyszła do Hogwartu z biura aurorów!

-O mamo, Hermiona Granger! - Zakrzyknęła Kayleigh. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to zaszczyt Cie poznać! Słyszałam, że w Hogwarcie można na każdym kroku natknąć się na sławy, ale nie sądziłam, że zacznę od takich formatów! Jestem Kayleigh, będę na terminie u profesor McGonagall.

Hermiona z wymuszonym uśmiechem wyciągnęła rękę i uścisnęła dłoń Kayleigh. Miała ochotę zetrzeć z jej porcelanowej twarzy ze bezczelnie śmiejące się piegi, wydłubać ogromne, zielone oczy i połamać idealne, długie nogi. Czuła się przy niej jak krasnal, na dodatek brzydszy i głupszy. Nie rozumiała zachwytu dziewczyny nad jej osobą i strasznie ją to irytowało. Cała uwaga ludzi po bitwie skupiła się na Harrym i Snapie, nie na niej.

-Proszę, tutaj są dokumenty podpisane przeze mnie, wystarczy jedna parafka i jesteś oficjalnie uczennicą Hogwartu. Znowu.

Kayleigh roześmiała sie perlistym śmiechem, ukazując rząd równych, bielutkich zębów. Hermiona powstrzymała prychnięcie i z fałszywą uprzejmością przyglądała się, jak dziewczyna jednym podpisem zabiera jedno z jej największych marzeń.

Rudowłosa piękność zaczęła opowiadać McGonagall o problemach, które mają z niedobitkami po śmierciożercach, kiedy do gabinetu wkroczył Snape.

-Minerwo, wzywałaś mnie.

Kayleigh odwróciła się gwałtowanie na dźwięk jego głosu, po czym bezceremonialnie wyciągnęła dłoń, aby sie przywitać. Snape oddał uścisk, patrząc na dziewczynę badawczym wzrokiem.

-Kupę lat profesorze! Nie dostał pan mojego zgłoszenia na termin czy gdzieś się zawieruszyło?

Severus przez chwilę spoglądał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym na jego twarzy wykwitło coś, na kształt uśmiechu. Hermiona w międzyczasie zachodziła w głowę, co się właśnie dzieje.

-Panna Swan, jak mniemam. Ile to już lat od ukończenia szkoły?

-Osiem, profesorze.

-Znudziła Ci się dobra posada, godna zapłata i ciekawa praca, że zdecydowałaś się na Hogwart?

Kayleigh wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, który brzmiał tak idealnie, że Hermiona miała ochotę zwymiotować.

-Właściwie taki był plan od początku, trochę rozrywki z aurorami, potem ciepła posada w Hogwarcie. - Dziewczyna zerknęła na zegarek, po czym zwróciła się do McGonagall. - Wybacz mi Minerwo, ale musze uciekać. Zabieram papiery. Mogę skorzystać z kominka? - Spytała, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyjęła z torebeczki garść proszku fiuu i rzuciła w ogień. - Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu. Ministerstwo Magii! - Zakrzyknęła na koniec, po czym zniknęła w płomieniach.

W gabinecie nastała cisza. Hermiona patrzyła to na Severusa, to na Minerwę, po czym chrząknęła cicho.

-Ah tak, wasze dokumenty - powiedział McGonagall. - Tornado, nie kobieta. Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze zatęsknię za Granger - mruczała cicho, szukając na swoim biurku odpowiedniego papieru. - O, znalazłam. Proszę o wasze podpisy, tutaj, na dole strony. Dobrze, panno Granger, oto klucze, Severus pani pokaże komnatę w lochach, wszystko rozumiecie?

Hermiona skinęła głową, po czym wyszła za Snapem z gabinetu, żegnając się z dyrektorką. Po spotkaniu z Kayleigh czuła sie jak wyzuta i wypluta na chodnik guma.

Szli z Mistrzem Eliksirów w absolutnej ciszy. Kiedy doszli w końcu do komnaty Hermiony w lochach, Snape wręczył jej klucz i wskazał na drzwi, przed którymi stali.

-To Twoja komnata. Przeprowadź sie do niej jak najszybciej, jeśli mógłbym Cie o to prosić. Wiem, że miałaś zacząć dopiero od przyszłego tygodnia, ale jutro o 8:00 mam zajęcia z pierwszorocznymi. Nic trudnego, sama teoria przyrządzania najprostszych eliksirów. To dopiero ich drugie zajęcia, więc są ekstremalnie przerażeni, zatem poprowadzenie zajęć nie byłoby dla Ciebie większym problem. Piszesz się na to?

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Miałaby poprowadzić zajęcia? Sama?

-Oczywiście, jutro pierwsze zajęcia mam na dziesiątą, więc z chęcią poprowadzę lekcję - powiedziała, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

-Świetnie - odparł chłodno. - Zatem jutro, wpół do ósmej chcę Ciebie widzieć w moim gabinecie. Dobranoc. - Zakończył, po czym oddalił się w nieznanym Hermionie kierunku.

Przez chwile miała ochotę, niczym mała dziewczynka, śledzić go i dowiedzieć się, gdzie wybiera się Mistrz Eliksirów, odpędziła jednak szybko od siebie tę myśl.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten rozdział pisałam pod wpływem napoju wyskokowego o wiśniowym smaku. Kiedy przeczytałam go na trzeźwo stwierdziłam, że jest zbyt durnowaty, jednak zdecydowałam się go zostawić (po kilku poprawkach). Zniesmaczonym mogę obiecać, że następny rozdział będzie moim absolutnie ulubionym.

Poza tym warto dodać, że ten FF to romansidło straszne, nie będzie pościgów, wybuchów, zapiekanek, prostytutek. Takie rzeczy będą w sequelu, który już się pisze (bo to, co czytacie, leży sobie spokojnie w folderze, jest już ukończone i czeka tylko na publikację co kilka dni)

* * *

-Jak myślisz, Hermiona wytrzyma ze Snapem taką ilość czasu? - Spytała Ginny Harry'ego, gdy grzali się w cieple kominka Pokoju Wspólnego.

-Nie mam pojęcia. - Odparł chłopak. - Mam nadzieję, że tak. Po Ostatniej Bitwie zmieniła pogląd na ministerstwo o 180 stopni i, szczerze mówiąc, bałem się, że nie wybierze żadnej ścieżki kariery. A to byłoby straszne marnotrawstwo - Harry westchnął, przypominając sobie te desperackie listy, które wysyłał jej prawie codziennie, z zapytaniem o decyzję. - Kiedy mi napisała, że chciałaby uczyć i jest w stałym kontakcie z McGonagall naprawdę odetchnąłem z ulgą. Boję się, że teraz, kiedy nie może robić tego, co chce, zrezygnuje. Znasz ją.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

-Ale przecież eliksiry to coś lepszego, bardziej prestiżowego! Hermiona, jaką znam, cieszyłaby się o wiele bardziej z takiego wyzwania i okazji!

-Owszem. Ale Hermiona, jaka została po pierwszej bitwie, cieszyłaby się z tego, czego pragnęła. - Chłopak na chwilę zamilkł. - Martwię sie o nią, Ginny. I ja, i ty straciliśmy wiele ludzi na bitwie, ale ona zupełnie inaczej to przeżyła. Nigdy nie widziałem jej płaczącej po wszystkim, ani przez chwilę nie odpoczęła, no może w tej Hiszpanii. Ale po Bitwie, do końca czerwca, chodziła całkowicie wyprana z emocji, rzuciła się w wir pomagania pani Pomfrey... Wróciła też inna. Jak nie ona. - Harry potarł dłońmi oczy. - Nie wiem, Ginny, mam wrażenie, że rozmawiam z całkowicie inna osobą.

-Harry... Bitwa zmieniła nas wszystkich. Może na Hermionę wpłynęła najmocniej, weź pod uwagę, że ona też może mieć wrażenie, jakby rozmawiała z obcymi ludźmi. Dajmy jej czas. - Dziewczyna westchnęła. - Przecież wiesz, że pomiędzy nią i Ronem coś było. Może jak znajdzie sobie kogoś nowego, wtedy się otrząśnie. Myślisz, że w najczarniejszych scenariuszach przewidywała, że ona przeżyje, a Ron nie? Harry, ona zapewne planowała po cichu z nim wspólną przyszłość! Naprawdę. Czas. Cztery miesiące może jej nie wystarczyły. Na razie musimy wszyscy się o siebie troszczyć.

-Zauważyłaś, że zamknęliśmy się w swoim gronie?

Ginny pokiwała głową.

-Nie dziwię się wam. Ludziom teraz odwala na Twój widok, traktują Cię jak celebrytę, zapominając kompletnie o tym, że ty nie wziąłeś udziału w pokazie mody, ale w prawdziwej bitwie, w której zginęło mnóstwo osób! - Rudowłosa prychnęła z pogardą. - Moim zdaniem robisz bardzo dobrze, trzymając przy sobie tylko Hermionę, która jako jedyna jest w stanie Ciebie zrozumieć.

Nie mieli szans dokończyć swojej rozmowy, bo do Pokoju Wspólnego wpadła Hermiona. Rzuciła przyjaciołom rozżalone spojrzenie, po czym ułożyła usta w podkówkę.

-Widziałam ją - rzuciła drżącym głosem. - Te, tę... Kayleigh! Tę, która mnie wygryzła!

-I co? Jaka jest?

-Idealna! - Wykrzyknęła, po czym zaniosła się płaczem. - Tak, dokładnie. IDEALNA. Jest wysoka, szczupła, ma burzę pięknych, rudych loków, piegi i wielkie zielone oczy, Snape uśmiecha się na jej widok, a na dodatek przybyła do Hogwartu z biura aurorów! Rozumiecie to?!

Ginny i Harry spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.

-Z biura aurorów? Dlaczego?

-Podobno taki był plan, tak powiedziała Snape'owi w gabinecie. Najpierw "trochę rozrywki z aurorami", potem "ciepła posada w Hogwarcie" - zakończyła dziewczyna. Była tak wściekła, że praktycznie pluła jadem. - Resztę opowiem wam u siebie - powiedziała, ocierając łzy wściekłości i machając im przed twarzami kluczami do swojej nowej komnaty. - Musicie mi pomóc się przeprowadzić. Nawet jeszcze nie weszłam do nowego lokum tylko od razu przybiegłam do was.

W pokoju Hermiony okazało się, że jej wszystkie rzeczy można zmieścić w jedną torbę.

-Idziemy. - Rzuciła Hermiona, po czym wyszła z pokoju, nawet się za sobą nie oglądając.

-McGonagall zaprosiła was obie do swojego gabinetu? Trochę to nietaktowne...

-Nie, nie. Ta... Ona wpadła podczas naszej rozmowy. Weszła, rozjaśniła całą szkołę swoją perfekcyjną obecnością, jednym podpisem przekreśliła moje marzenie, po czym teleportowała się do ministerstwa. Cała jej wizyta trwała może z pięć minut, a zdążyła niesamowicie podjarać się tym, że brałam udział w Bitwie, jakby było się czym ekscytować - prychnęła na zakończenie Gryfonka. Ginny rzuciła Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie, jakby chciała powiedzieć "a nie mówiłam".

W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami do nowej komnaty Hermiony. Dziewczyna włożyła klucz do drzwi, po czym odwróciła się do przyjaciół.

-Jeżeli po drugiej stronie jest totalna rudera to zanim się rozpłaczę, macie mi powiedzieć, że jutro o ósmej prowadzę swoją pierwszą, samodzielną godzinę eliksirów.

Przyjaciele przytaknęli, po czym dziewczyna przekręciła klucze w zamku i pchnęła drzwi. Ich oczom ukazała się przestronna komnata z kominkiem. W jednym rogu stało ogromne, dębowe biurko, zaraz obok niego znajdowało się łóżko z baldachimem. W pokoju znajdowały sie również dwie pary drzwi. Hermiona zajrzała do środka i z ulga przyjęła fakt posiadania własnej łazienki. Na drugich drzwiach znajdowała się karteczka. Ginny natychmiast do niej podbiegła i przeczytała na głos.

-Szanowna Panno Granger - wywróciła oczyma na dźwięk tej uprzejmości. - Za tymi drzwiami znajduje się wspólna pracownia, w której może Pani ćwiczyć o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Prosiłbym jednak o powstrzymanie się od odwiedzania jej dzisiaj - warzę bardzo trudny eliksir, który wymaga skupienia. - Rudowłosa natychmiast zamilkła, po czym otworzyła usta w niemym szoku. - Hermiono... Czy to oznacza, że za tymi drzwiami znajduje się wielka, bardzo dobrze wyposażona pracownia, w której znajdują się kolejne drzwi, a za nimi komnata samego Mistrza Eliksirów?

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

-Cóż, to z tego wynika. - Odparła, po czym usiadła na łóżku, na którym znajdowała sie ciemnozielona pościel. - Myślicie, że mogę udekorować to miejsce na czerwono-złoto?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

-Myślę, że Snape będzie zachwycony.

-Uznam to za zachętę - odparła gryfonka, po czym kilkoma ruchami różdżki sprawiła, że pokój natychmiast zmienił barwy. Zrobiło się w nim o wiele przytulniej i cieplej. - Jakbym dostała termin z transmutacji miałabym pewnie komnatę z większym oknem. I lepszym widokiem - mruknęła, patrząc na malutkie okienko nad biurkiem.

-Ciesz się, że w ogóle je masz. Myślałem, że w lochach nie ma takich luksusów.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, po czym pożegnała przyjaciół, tłumacząc się sennością. Kiedy została wreszcie sama w komnacie, dobił ją fakt, że w ten sposób będzie najprawdopodobniej spędzać większość wolnych wieczorów. I jeszcze ten cholerny liścik na drzwiach. Przeczytała go ponownie, klnąc w duchu. Zapewne stary drań zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielką ciekawość w niej rozbudził. "Bardzo trudny eliksir, który wymaga skupienia". I jak ona niby miała zasnąć, kiedy za drzwiami najprawdopodobniej mogłaby się już tyle nauczyć! Zaklęła w duchu, po czym wyszła na korytarz, trzaskając drzwiami. Po sekundzie z sąsiadujących drzwi wyszedł Snape, najwyraźniej chcąc sprawdzić, kto zakłóca mu spokój. Rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie. Dziewczyna zakryła mimowolnie usta dłonią w niemym okrzyku.

-O matko, przepraszam, strasznie przepraszam profesorze! Ja po prostu musiałam wyjść, bo wychodziłam z siebie wiedząc, że zaraz obok robi pan, panie profesorze, coś, co mogłabym zobaczyć - w tym momencie wróciła po części dawna Hermiona, która nie kontrolowała potoku słów w obliczu nagany od nauczyciela. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, proszę mnie nie zwalniać z terminu!

Snape uniósł jedną brew ku górze po czym westchnął z niedowierzaniem. Skinął głową w stronę drzwi do pracowni.

-Wskakuj - powiedział krótko, wyjątkowo bez zadęcia i sztucznej kultury.

Hermiona rozchyliła usta z niedowierzaniem..

-Naprawdę?

-Bo się rozmyślę.

Dziewczyna z nieukrywanym uśmiechem na twarzy dosłownie wbiegła do pracowni, po czym stanęła jak wryta na progu.

-O matko - mruknęła zszokowana.

To, co ujrzała przed sobą przechodziło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie miała pojęcia, że w zamku znajduje się tak świetnie wyposażona pracownia! Domyślała sie, że Snape nie zgodziłby sie na pracowanie byle gdzie, ale... Ta przestań, kilkanaście kociołków, każdy z innego materiału, składniki stojące na regałach, które zajmowały każdą wolną przestrzeń pod ścianą.

-Panno Granger - usłyszała za sobą zniecierpliwiony głos Snape'a. Dziewczyna natychmiast odsunęła się i pozwoliła mu wejść za nią do pomieszczenia. Miała wrażenie, że Mistrz trochę chwieje się na nogach - Dziękuję. Teraz się skup - nie umknęło jej uwadze to, że mężczyzna płynnie przechodził na "ty". - Tworzę eliksir, który jest odtrutką na każdy eliksir zniewalający, jaki możesz sobie wyobrazić. Amortencja, Veritaserum... Wszystko, co upośledza rozumowanie i sprawia, że zachowujesz się jak nie ty. Jest uniwersalny. Rozumiesz? - Hermiona skinęła głową. Doskonale znała definicję eliksirów zniewalających. Nie sądziła jednak, że istnieje eliksir, który jest antidotum na nie wszystkie. - Dobrze. Zanim powrócę do pracy chce Cię uprzedzić, że opary powodują, że się rozluźniasz. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Trudniej Ci utrzymać się w pionie, bo mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa, a w głowie masz mniej więcej ten sam stan co po dwóch lampkach wina.

Dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy. Nie stchórzy, bała się jednak zbyt swobodnego zachowania przy profesorze. Skinęła ze zrozumieniem głową i usiadła obok niego zaraz po tym, jak zajął swoje miejsce przy kociołku.

-Możesz ze mną rozmawiać, ale pod żadnym pozorem mnie nie dotykaj, bo najmniejsze nawet drgnięcie ręki może spowodować, że popsuję cały wywar.

-Oczywiście - odparła dziewczyna. - Nie wiedziałam, że istnieje takie uniwersalne antidotum.

-Bo oficjalnie nie istnieje. Sam go stworzyłem, jeszcze za czasów, kiedy byłem śmierciożercą. Na razie wychodził mi za każdym razem, teraz muszę spróbować ostatni raz zanim zanotuję dokładną recepturę i opublikuję.

-Rozumiem. To znaczy, nie wyobrażam sobie procesu tworzenia eliksiru od zera. Jak to wygląda?

Snape westchnął cicho.

-Mogłem bardziej sprecyzować... Możesz ze mną rozmawiać, ale proszę, nie poruszaj tematów eliksirów, nauki i wszystkiego, co wymaga od mnie ruszenia szarymi komórkami.

-Och. Przepraszam, rozumiem. W takim razie poczekam, aż opary zaczną działać - powiedziała, po czym zachichotała z własnego żartu.

-Wiedziałem, że warzenie eliksiru z gryfonką to zły pomysł - odparł Mistrz.

-Nie jest tak lepiej? - Spytała nagle Hermiona, powodowana bezczelną szczerością, która aktywowała się zawsze u niej po większej dawce alkoholu.

-Tak? To znaczy jak? Wybacz, ale nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że przeczytam Twoje myśli. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę leglimencję, możesz. Ale nie kiedy jestem bez różdżki.

-Normalnie - odparła. - Bez tego zadęcia. I udawania, że nic się nie stało. Oboje wiemy, co się wydarzyło.

-Zatem czego oczekujesz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Gdzie nagle ulotniła się jej odwaga?

-Żebyśmy normalnie rozmawiali. To naprawdę dziwne, że po tym, co stało się w maju, wciąż jestem "Panią". Litości, profesorze, ludzie po takich przeżyciach zazwyczaj są sobie wdzięczni, a nie odpychają się sztuczną uprzejmością.

-Czyli to Cię boli - odparł mężczyzna. - Cóż, może jest w tym moja wina. Nie wmówisz mi jednak, że czułaś się w pełni swobodnie w moim towarzystwie, po tym co powiedzieliśmy sobie w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko.

-Myślę, że takie wyznania rzeczywiście burzą relację nauczyciel-uczennica, ale z drugiej strony... Popsuło je juz to, co wydarzyło się podczas ostatniej bitwy.

Snape uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust. Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

-Co w tym śmiesznego?

-Oh, nie pamiętasz, co mruczałaś pod nosem gdy wychodziliśmy z Wrzeszczącej Chaty? "Tylko mi to nie umieraj. Masz żyć i oczyścić się z zarzutów albo zgnić w Azkabanie za zabicie Dumbledora, a nie umrzeć wygodną śmiercią".

Dziewczyna spłonęła dzikim rumieńcem.

-O matko, przepraszam! - Pisnęła, zakrywając sobie usta dłonią. - Naprawdę nie byłam tego świadoma! Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam, że nie miałam pojęcia iż jego śmierć była sfingowana przez waszą dwójkę.

-Żartujesz sobie? - Spytał tym swoim cichym, głębokim głosem. - Zrobiłaś, to co zrobiłaś, nie będąc pewną, po której stronie stałem.

Jeżeli uśmiech Hermiony mógłby rozświetlić pomieszczenie, na pewno by to zrobił.

-Tak, trzeba to przyznać, jestem świetna - powiedziała, po czym zaśmiała się cicho. - Kurczę, na pewno nie przeszkadzam, profesorze?

-Nie. Warzenie tego eliksiru jest dość nudne, bo ogranicza się do monotonnego mieszania przez określony czas. Musi być on co prawda wyliczony do sekundy, ale... - zamilkł, wrzucając liście małokosa do środka - ... mam juz to wyćwiczone. Kartka na Twoich drzwiach było po to, abyś nagle nie wparowała do pracowni i mnie nie rozproszyła jakimiś nagłymi okrzykami. Chciałbym również zauważyć, jak idealnie wypreparowane są liście, które właśnie wrzuciłem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie umrę po zażyciu.

-Nie miałam wtedy na myśli, że źle oddzielił pan liść od łodygi, profesorze. Chciałam tylko zapobiec fali zatruć wśród uczennic, chcących się popisać przed panem swoimi umiejętnościami. A raczej ich brakiem.

-O Merlinie, zauważyłaś to?

-Żartuje pan? Wszyscy to widzą.

-Głupie dziewuchy - fuknął pod nosem. - Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to cholernie męczące.

-Męczące? Mieć powodzenie u kobiet?

Snape wrzucił ostatni składnik, zamieszał, po czym wstał od biurka. Przytrzymał się krzesła. Poczuł, że mięśnie zdecydowanie za bardzo się rozluźniły.

-Koniec, teraz musimy poczekać dokładnie 9 minut i 16 sekund do zdjęcia z ognia. - Spojrzał na Hermionę. - Powodzenie u kobiet nigdy nie było problemem w moim przypadku. Z kolei powodzenie u głupiutkich uczennic... Ciężko się cieszyć z takiego obrotu sprawy. Widziałaś co działo się wczoraj. I tak jest codziennie. Dzień w dzień, wieczór w wieczór muszę tłumaczyć najprostsze rzeczy tym.. - ugryzł się w język, nie chcąc wymyślać kolejnych epitetów.

-Jeżeli to panu pomoże, ja mogę przejąć konsultacje - powiedziała lekko. - Mogę się założyć, że po takiej zmianie, oboje będziemy mieli wolne wieczory.

-Naprawdę masz ochotę siedzieć od poniedziałku do piątku po dwie godziny w gabinecie, zamiast robić coś ciekawszego? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakich godzinach są te konsultacje? - Spytał podejrzliwie. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie udaje się codziennie z przyjaciółmi.

-Tak - odparła z mocą. - Wiem. I chyba lepiej spożytkować ten czas tutaj.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Dobrze. Jutro na próbę usiądę z Tobą, pojutrze spróbujesz sama. Nie musisz tego robić, więc w każdej chwili będziesz mogła zrezygnować.

-Jasne. Na wszelki wypadek wezmę książkę, żeby się nie nudzić.

Oboje umilkli w oczekiwaniu na przygotowanie się wywaru.

-Pamiętasz, co Ci mówiłem o tych zaklęciach, którymi mnie leczyłaś. Czy ty...?

-Nie - odparła. - Nic z tych rzeczy. Wygląda na to, że nie jestem podatna na efekty uboczne.

-Dobrze - odparł. - Myślę, że powinnaś iść już spać. Jutro zaczynasz lekcją z pierwszorocznymi, potem masz swoje zajęcia, wieczorem masz konsultacje, a po wszystkim chciałbym, żebyś pomogła mi przetestować eliksir. - Zamilkł, czekając na to, aż dotrze do niej, jak wiele obowiązków na siebie wzięła. - Dasz radę?

-Pewnie. Od czasów bitwy sypiam dość mało więc jeżeli profesor da mi teraz materiały na jutrzejszą lekcję, nie będę musiała profesora niepokoić jutro rano.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do swojej komnaty, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o przeklętych oparach. Wrócił z plikiem kartek i wręczył je dziewczynie.

-To wszystko? - Spytała Hermiona, przeglądając notatki. - Ah, no tak, pierwszoroczni.

Snape w międzyczasie zdjął szybkim ruchem kociołek z ognia, po czym mrugnął do dziewczyny. Zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym wstała z krzesła. Taki przynajmniej miała zamiar, zapomniała jednak o oparach. W chwili, w której jej nogi dotknęły ziemi, runęła przed siebie jak długa.

-Granger, ostrzegałem Cię - warknął Snape, schylając się nad nią i próbując pomóc jej wstać. Sam jednak stracił równowagę i z głośnym łoskotem przewrócił sie na dziewczynę. Hermiona, czerwona ze wstydu, że okazała się taką niezdarą, czując na sobie ciało profesora eliksirów, wybuchnęła głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem.

-Prze-przepraszam - starała się wydukać, jednak salwy śmiechu skutecznie jej w tym przeszkadzały. Poczuła, jak ciało, które na niej leżało powoli się z niej zsuwa i po chwili zobaczyła obok siebie twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, który patrzył na nią zimnym wzrokiem.

-Jutro nie waż się nawet o tym wspomnieć - powiedział. - Nie ręczę za siebie - dodał, próbując wstać.

-Teraz będzie mnie korciło, - powiedziała dziewczyna, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku, nic nie robiąc sobie ze zdenerwowanego spojrzenia Snape'a. - O Merlinie, powinniśmy spróbować wstać. - Dodała, gdy wreszcie się uspokoiła i otarła łzy z kąciku oczu.

Snape złapał za kant biurka i jakimś cudem się podniósł. Spojrzał z góry na klęczącą Hermionę, która wyciągała do niego rękę. Chwycił jej dłoń, ale od razu mu się wyśliznęła.

-Jak można mieć tak słabe mięśnie, żeby rozluźniające opary całkowicie pozbawiały Cię siły - fuknął zirytowany, chwytając dziewczynę pod pachę i podnosząc ją z podłogi.

-Nie będę robiła żadnych uwag na temat pańskich mięśni, bo byłyby niestosowne - mruknęła dziewczyna, mając nadzieję, że na tyle cicho, aby Snape nie usłyszał.

-A mów co sobie chcesz, to sama stal - odparł Snape, czując, jak przestaje się kontrolować. Musiał się opanować i to jak najszybciej. - Teraz ze mną współpracuj - powiedział, wzmacniając uścisk na dziewczynie i prowadząc ich dwójkę do drzwi do komnaty Hermiony. Kiedy nacisnął klamkę, oboje wpadli do środka, znowu lądując na podłodze. Tym razem jednak dłoń Snape'a utknęła pod Hermioną, a dokładnie pod jej piersią. Zamknął nogą drzwi do pracowni, dając i sobie i jej jakąkolwiek szansę na wytrzeźwienie.

-Obawiam się, że musisz pierwsza wykonać ruch i zejść z mojej dłoni - powiedział cicho Severus.

-Czemu? - Spytała dziewczyna, jeszcze obolała po ponownym upadku. Snape wywrócił oczami i jedynie poruszył dłonią, która znajdowała się pod dziewczyną. - Oh! - Pisnęła, czując wyraźny dotyk. Momentalnie podniosła się na nogi.

-Jakbym wiedział, że to wystarczy, żebyś wstała, spróbowałbym wcześniej - odparł profesor.

Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem. Na jej twarzy wykwitł zawstydzony uśmiech.

-Dobranoc - powiedział, po czym skierował się do pracowni. - Postaraj się uspokoić do jutra.

-Dobranoc, profesorze - odparła z chichotem dziewczyna, odprowadzając go wzrokiem do drzwi. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim z głuchym trzaskiem, opadła na łóżko, starając się odpędzić od siebie natrętne myśli.

Jak to możliwe, że nagle tak się rozluźniła? Po Pierwszej Bitwie nie raz zdarzało jej się napić ze znajomymi i ani razu nie poczuła się taka... swobodna. Tymczasem wystarczył mały kopniak w postaci odurzających oparów i już poruszyła ze Snapem dwa najtrudniejsze tematy. Tego, że traktuje ją jak obca i tego, co działo się w skrzydle szpitalnym. I, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, wygłupiała się razem ze swoim mistrzem Eliksirów. To było takie... normalne. Może i miała odwagę do działania przez działanie eliksiru, ale przecież nie sprawiał on, że mogła zachować się... jak nie ona.

Cóż, najwyraźniej możemy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, pomyślała, po czym udała się do łazienki.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, leć do zamku, ja zostanę tu z Ronem, spróbujemy coś zaradzić - krzyknęła Hermiona, nerwowo zaciskając dłoń na szyi Snape'a, z której tryskała krew. - Sprawdź tę myślodsiewnię, może jest tam coś o Voldemorcie!

-Nie zostawię was tu! Nie z nim!

-HARRY, W TEJ CHWILI! - Krzyknął Ron, przerażony tym, że jego dłonie robią się coraz bardziej czerwone. - Słyszałeś co powiedział Voldemortowi przed atakiem! Że był podwójnym szpiegiem! Zaufaj mu i idź już!

Harry wybiegł z Chaty, zostawiając za sobą przeraźliwą ciszę, przerywaną tylko charczeniem Snape'a.

-Jak tylko to zatamujemy, musimy się stąd wynosić! Cholera, gdzie jest jego różdżka?! Widzisz ją gdzieś Ron?! - Pytała gorączkowo Hermiona, wciąż próbując zatamować krwotok. Z marnym skutkiem.

-Szlag by to, nie ma jej tu! Może ten psychopata ją zabrał ze sobą?! Nie widzę jej! Trzymaj te ręce na ranie, zaczynam rzucać zaklęcia! Niech pan nic nie mówi! Na Merlina, zatkaj mu drugą ręką usta, bo się wykrwawi!

Niestety, żaden z leczących czarów zdawał się nie działać. Oboje, pochyleni rozgorączkowani nad profesorem, nie dostrzegli ciemnej, wślizgującej się do środka postaci. Dopiero szyderczy chichot sprawił, że odwrócili się gwałtownie w stronę źródła hałasu.

-Oh, ktoś chce ratować zdrajcę śmierciożerców? - Spytała Bellatrix dziecięcym głosem. - Malutkie, biedniutkie dzieci starają się przechytrzyć samego Czarnego Pana i Nagini. Cóż, będą mi wdzięczni, kiedy AVADA KEDAVRA! - Wykrzyknęła nagle, w środku zdania, kierując różdżkę w stronę Rona.

-NIE! - Zawyła Hermiona, szukając w panice swojej różdżki. Zanim jednak zorientowała się, co się dzieje, snop zielonego światła poszybował w stronę Bellatrix. Zszokowana spuściła wzrok na Snape'a, któremu wciąż zatykała usta. Oddychała głęboko i nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować. Z przerażeniem zdjęła zakrwawioną dłoń z jego twarzy.

O matko, on rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie niewybaczalne, pomyślała ze zgrozą.

-Masz. Mów - wycharczał, oddając jej różdżkę. Dziewczyna spełniła jego rozkaz. - Asesto moia.

- _Asesto moia_.

-Morsen evario.

- _Morsen evario_.

-Adi nostre.

- _Adi nostre_ \- zakończyła, widząc, jak z jej różdżki wydobywa się błękitne światło i zatrzymuje się na ranie Snape'a.

-Nie bój się - wyszeptał resztką sił, chwytając ją za dłoń i przegryzając delikatną skórę na nadgarstku. Hermiona krzyknęła, jednak pozwoliła mu spić swoją krew. Po chwili podniósł na nią wzrok. - Maner requiem.

- _Maner requiem_ \- wydusiła z siebie, próbując tamować potok łez i nie patrzeć na martwe ciało Rona.

Niebieskie światło wniknęło w ranę Snape'a. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wykaszlał ciemnoczerwony skrzep.

-To tylko na chwilę - powiedział, ledwo cedząc słowa. - Wytrzyma przez kilka godzin, teraz możesz już mnie zostawić i... - umilkł jednak, widząc dym wydobywający sie zza ściany. Po chwili buchnęły zza niej ogromne płomienie.

-O cholera, nie ugaszę tego czarami - szepnęła Hermiona, podnosząc się szybko. Wcisnęła Snape'owi w dłoń swoją różdżkę, wyrywając drugą z martwej dłoni Rona, po czym zarzuciła rękę mężczyzny na swoje ramię. - Wynosimy się - mruknęła, z ulgą przyjmując fakt, że profesor może z jej pomocą iść. Ze łzami w oczach minęła zwłoki przyjaciela, musiała jednak ratować tych, którzy mieli jeszcze szansę na przeżycie.

Droga przez korytarz zdawała się nie mieć końca. Nie dość, że cały czas czuli na plecach ciepło ognia, który za nimi podążał, to na dodatek spotkali kilku śmierciożerców, próbujących znaleźć Bellatrix. Hermiona cały czas próbowała różdżką Rona wykrzesać jakiekolwiek zaklęcia ochronne. Dzięki Merlinowi, Snape unieszkodliwiał wszystkich, zanim zdążyli podnieść różdżki.

Wychodząc pod bijącą wierzbą, ze zgrozą zobaczyli, że Hogwart płonie.

-Idziemy tam - zadecydował Snape. - Nigdzie się nie schowamy, a ja jestem za słaby, żeby mnie aportować.

Hermiona posłusznie skierowała się w stronę zamku. Zabijając coraz więcej śmierciożerców, byli coraz bliżej celu.

Z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak powoli, z rany profesora zaczynają sączyć się kropelki krwi. Przecież zaklęcie miało wytrzymać kilka godzin!

\- Tylko mi to nie umieraj. - Szepnęła ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Masz żyć i oczyścić się z zarzutów albo zgnić w Azkabanie za zabicie Dumbledora, a nie umrzeć wygodną śmiercią.

Mężczyzna wycharczał coś niezrozumiałego. Nie miała jednak jak o to zapytać, kiedy wyrosła przed nimi postać z długimi blond włosami, wraz z żoną i synem.

-Severusie - powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc z przerażeniem na jego ranę. - Draco, Narcyza, za kilkaset metrów na północ będziecie mogli się aportować do domu, dołączę do was jak skończę.

-Tato, pomogę wam...

-Nie, chronisz matkę. Uciekajcie stąd, teraz!

Draco posłusznie chwycił Narcyzę i pobiegli w stronę, którą wskazał im Lucjusz. Tymczasem nestor Malfoy'ów zarzucił drugą rękę Snape'a na swoje ramię.

-Nie mogę teraz rzucać zaklęć - warknął Snape.

-Trudno, ja to będę robił - Odwarknął blondyn. - To Twoja? - Spytał Hermionę, wskazując na różdżkę w rękach Snape'a.

Skinęła głową, przyjmując swoją własność. Różdżkę Rona schowała za pasek, pamiętając o tym, by oddać ją jego rodzicom.

Hermiona, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, z ulgą stwierdziła, że z pomocą Malfoy'a idzie się o wiele lepiej. Na pewno nie spokojnie, widok dwóch zdrajców, zamiast jednego, działał na biegnących śmierciożerców jak płachta na byka i kilka razy zaklęcia oszałamiające rzucane przez nią uratowały im skórę.

-Staraj się ich zabijać! - Wykrzyknął Malfoy, rzucając coraz to kolejne zaklęcia w stronę dawnych pobratymców. - Bo zaraz wstaną i tu wrócą!

Już miała oponować, jednak widząc ranę na szyi Snape'a i kolejne, zamaskowane osoby biegnące w ich kierunku, zacisnęła zęby i wyszeptała Avadę Kedavrę w stronę nieznanej jej postaci. I kolejnej. I następnej.

-Musze was zostawić, nie mogę wejść dalej, bo aurorzy mogą zaatakować i was - powiedział Malfoy pod bramą zamku, zrzucając z siebie rękę Snape'a.

-Dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona, dysząc po trudnej przeprawie przez błonia. - Ja... ja wszystkim opowiem. Co pan zrobił. I że mnie uratował.

-Raczej nie uniknę Azkabanu, ale dziękuję - odparł szorstko i ruszył z powrotem na błonia.

Hermiona ponownie oddała Snape'owi swoją różdżkę i biorąc głęboki wdech, weszła do zamku. Jej oczom ukazał się dziedziniec, który zasłany był martwymi ciałami. Stanęła, jak wryta i oddychając głęboko, patrzyła na tych wszystkich ludzi, leżących bez życia na kamiennej posadzce. Tych żyjących zdawała sie nie zauważać.

-Kingsley, bierz Snape'a - usłyszała obok siebie niski, męski głos.

-NIE! - Wykrzyknęła, przytrzymując mężczyznę, który powoli osuwał się na posadzkę. - On uratował mi życie!

Mężczyźni zdawali się jej nie słuchać i ruszyli w stronę przerażonej dziewczyny, starającej się w jakikolwiek sposób osłonić własnym ciałem drugie, mdlejące już ciało.

-ZOSTAWCIE JĄ! - Krzyk Harry'ego, biegnącego przez dziedziniec, zdawał się przeszywać ciszę. - On był podwójnym szpiegiem. Był po naszej stronie.

-Panie Potter...

-Złożę przysięgę przed Ministerstwem, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba - odparł z mocą. - Odejdźcie.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która nie miała już ani sił ani ochoty na bycie twardą. Usiadła na podłodze i opierając głowę nieprzytomnego Snape'a na swoich udach, popłakała się.

-Przyprowadź pomoc...

-Wiedzą już o was. Będą za jakiś czas, mają za dużo rannych. Hermiono, wygraliśmy. Możesz sie uspokoić.

-Ron nie żyje - szepnęła, zalewając sie łzami i nerwowo gładząc profesora po głowie. - Bellatrix, ona... Ona wpadła do Chaty jak ratowaliśmy Snape'a. Zabiła Rona od razu - urwała, płacząc z żalu. Przez chwilę nie mogła złapać oddechu. - Potem, on... Snape zabrał moją różdżkę i zabił Bellatrix. I mnóstwo innych śmierciożerców. Chryste, Harry, zabiliśmy tylu ludzi...

-My? - Spytał zszokowany chłopak, siadając obok Hermiony.

-Tak, w chacie wybuchł pożar i musieliśmy uciekać. Matko, Ron tam jest... - przez chwilę nie mogła nic powiedzieć przez płacz wstrząsający jej ciałem. - Potem spotkaliśmy Malfoy'a z rodzicami. Jego ojciec pomógł nam dojść do zamku, po drodze powiedział mi, żebym starała się zabijać śmierciożerców, którzy nas atakują. Na początku nie chciałam, ale kiedy zobaczyłam ranę Snape'a... Na niebiosa, przecież z niej normalnie płynie krew! Czy ktoś może nam pomóc?! - Wykrzyknęła histerycznie, czym skierowała na siebie uwagę jakiegoś magomedyka, podbiegającego do nich.

-Wytrzyma jeszcze długo, jakieś zaklęcie załatało tętnice, ta krew płynie z pomniejszych żył- rzucił, patrząc na ranę Snape'a, po czym oddalił się szybko w stronę rannych. -Przepraszam, ale tam są ludzie w gorszym stanie!

-Harry, Ron nie żyje. - Powtórzyła Hermiona, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. - Masz, to jego różdżka. Musisz ją oddać Pani Weasley. Ja nie dam rady. To za trudne.

-Dobrze - odparł chłopak dziwnie spokojnym głosem. Hermiona podniosła na niego zapłakane oczy. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i przyciskając chusteczkę do rany Snape'a, znieruchomiała.

-Naprawdę był podwójnym szpiegiem?

-Tak. A śmierć Dumbledore'a była sfingowana. Miał się obudzić zaraz po śmierci Voldemorta, to zdejmowało z niego klątwę. Aurorzy z najlepszymi medykami otworzyli już grób i się nim zajmują.

-Musimy go oczyścić...

-Wiem.

-...tak samo jak Molfoy'ów. Lucjusz nas uratował, Draco chciał pomóc.

-Nie wiem czy wybronimy ich przed Azkabanem - mruknął Harry, patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.

-Spróbujemy - odpowiedziała tępo Hermiona.

Nie odezwali się ani słowem do momentu przybycia medyków. Patrzyli po prostu przed siebie i starali się zrozumieć, co właściwie zaszło.

* * *

Hermiona, jak codziennie, po skończeniu opatrywania reszty poległych, stanęła przy łóżku Severusa. Z ugryzienia na jego szyi już od miesiąca sączyła się krew. Dzień w dzień zmieniła opatrunek i z radością zauważała, że rana się zmniejsza. Westchnęła i zabrała się do monotonnego wymieniania gazików, bandaża i przemywania. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale za każdym razem gdy to robiła, odnosiła się do Snape'a z niesamowitą czułością. Gładziła go po twarzy, szeptała czułe słowa i robiła to z takim zaangażowaniem, z jakim uczennica z pewnością nie powinna się zachowywać wobec nauczyciela.

Westchnęła, gdy skończyła i złapała go, jak codziennie, za dłoń i delikatnie ścisnęła. Miała już puszczać, kiedy poczuła delikatny uścisk. Zamarła, czując, jak jej serce zaczyna bić niesamowicie szybko. Dla pewności powtórzyła uścisk. Znowu to samo.

-Profesorze? - Spytała cicho, siadając przy nim.

-Hermiono - wyszeptał mężczyzna, nie otwierając oczu.

Dziewczyna poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją właśnie ogłuszył. Czy on naprawdę wypowiedział jej imię jako pierwsze zaraz po przebudzeniu?

-Jestem tutaj - szepnęła, gładząc jego dłoń. - Spokojnie, zaraz zawołam panią Pomfrey - powiedziała.

Uścisk na jej dłoni zwiększył się.

-Nie. Jeszcze nie - powiedział słabym głosem. - Pić. Musimy porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna zgodnie z jego prośbą podała mu wody przez słomkę. Mężczyzna przełknął z trudem.

-Teraz słuchaj - zaczął powoli. - Pamiętam wszystko co sie działo podczas bitwy. I po niej. Wiem, że codziennie przychodziłaś i, chociaż tego pewnie nie rozumiesz, wydaje mi się, że mogę to wyjaśnić. Te zaklęcia, które Ci dyktowałem, mogły spowodować, że wytworzyła się pomiędzy nami pewna więź. W skrajnym przypadku może ona sprawić, że poczujesz coś, czego normalnie byś na pewno nie poczuła - zamilkł, aby przełknąć ślinę. Przez chwilę oddychał głębiej, po czym wrócił do kazania. - Zła wiadomość jest taka, że nie mogę Ci podać eliksiru zapobiegawczo, bo jeżeli nie wystąpiły żadne skutki uboczne, upośledzę Twoje ciało.

-A ta dobra? - Spytała dziewczyna.

-Więź, czy też uczucie spowodowane tymi zaklęciami, można bardzo łatwo wyczuć. - Przerwa, kilka głębszych oddechów. - Ma się wtedy wrażenie odrętwienia, pomieszane z bezwolnością, coś jak po Imperiusie. Kiedy tylko to poczujesz, masz sie do mnie natychmiast zgłosić. Rozumiesz?

-Tak - odparła.

-Czujesz coś takiego?

-Nie.

-Dobrze. Teraz słuchaj, nie ratowałaś śmierciożercy, tylko...

-Wiem. Wszyscy wiedzą. Harry bardzo się postarał, aby pana imię zostało oczyszczone, profesorze.

-Och. To dobrze. W takim razie ostatnia rzecz. - Chwila milczenia. - Dziękuję. Uratowałaś mi życie, narażając przy tym własne. Nie wiem, jak Ci mogę się za to odwdzięczyć. Zrobiłaś tak... - przerwał, by zaczerpnąć sił na dalszą rozmowę. - Tak dużo. To, jaką odwagą wykazałaś się...

-Nie - powiedziała. - Pan tez ratował mi życie. Mi, Harry'emu, Ronowi... I to nie raz. Ja nigdy w ten sposób panu nie podziękowałam i nie sądzę, żeby pan musiał być wobec mnie tak wylewny. Oboje zrobiliśmy dla siebie coś, czego nie da się opisać, więc po prostu uściśnijmy sobie dłonie i uznajmy, że nie mamy wobec siebie żadnych długów wdzięczności. - Zakończyła rzeczowo.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Mam wrażenie, że ostatni miesiąc nie robiłaś nic poza ściskaniem mojej dłoni.

Hermiona zachichotała cicho, ściskając ponownie jego dłoń, po czym podniosła wzrok na Snape'a.

-Dziękuję Severusie.

-Dziękuję Hermiono.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i zerknęła na zegarek. Równo siódma. Z westchnieniem podniosła się z łóżka i zaczęła się krzątać po pokoju, przygotowując się do swojej pierwszej lekcji. Kiedy była już gotowa, z żalem stwierdziła, że ma jeszcze pół godziny. Nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób spożytkować czas, więc zabrała ze sobą wszystkie notatki i ruszyła w stronę sali, w której miała rozpocząć za chwilę zajęcia. Nie było jej jednak dane dotrzeć na miejsce, gdyż po drodze, wychodząc zza zakrętu, wpadła na kogoś.

-Uh, uważaj Granger - usłyszała znajomy głos.

-I vice versa, Malfoy - odparła.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym oboje wybuchnęli radosnym śmiechem.

-Nie widziałam Cię ani razu od rozpoczęcia roku, gdzie się podziewałeś? - Spytała dziewczyna, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

-Przyjechałem wczoraj wieczorem, rodzinne sprawy wymagały ode mnie tygodnia dłużej w domu.

-Oh tak - odparła, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową. - Ale wszystko jest już w porządku?

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo - szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. - Ojciec chyba wystarczająco odkupił swoje winy. Ja dość szybko mu przebaczyłem, ale mama... Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak mdlący zapach roznosił sie u nas w salonie, gdy codziennie rano dostawała ogromny bukiet świeżych kwiatów. Potrafił mówić do niej godzinami, przepraszać i tłumaczyć się ze wszystkiego, aż sam byłem w szoku. Najwyraźniej dalej im na sobie zależy, bo wczoraj mama wreszcie się do niego odezwała.

Hermiona roześmiała się szczerze.

-Strasznie się cieszę, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Idę na moją pierwszą lekcję. Odprowadzisz mnie?

-Lekcję? - Spytał zdziwiony, po czym rozejrzał się i zdawał się łączyć wątki. - Masz lekcję w lochach? Hermiono, masz termin u Snape'a?

-Owszem - odparła z dumą.

-Kurczę, to wielka sprawa. - Mruknął, gładząc się po brodzie. - Nie boisz się? - Hermiona posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. - No tak, zapomniałem, z kim rozmawiam. Zaczynasz dzisiaj?

-Wprawdzie miałam zacząć od następnego tygodnia, ale Snape ma ostatnio mnóstwo zajęć. MNÓSTWO - podkreśliła, śmiejąc się do siebie?

-O czym ty mówisz? - Spytał zaciekawiony chłopak.

Hermiona na szybko streściła mu to, jak ludzie szaleją na punkcie jej i Harry'ego oraz jak uczennice uwielbiają Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie pominęła nawet tego, jak klaszczą, gdy Snape zrobi jakikolwiek eliksir.

-Cholera, lecą na Snape'a, a nie na Harry'ego?

-Oh, uwierz mi, próbowały. Ginny jednak bardzo szybko dała sobie z nimi radę.

Malfoy roześmiał się cicho, po chwili jednak spoważniał.

-Mówisz, że wszyscy się nimi zachwycają. Na widok nas, przechodzą na drugą stronę ulicy.

Hermiona prychnęła z pogardą.

-Mówiliśmy z Harrym w wywiadach po bitwie jaka była prawda, ale ludzie najwyraźniej wolą myśleć swoje. - Dziewczyna na chwilę zamilkła. - Oni też nie mają kolorowo. Ludzie z wielkim uśmiechem podchodzą do nich i z zachwytem zaczynają opowiadać, jacy byli świetni podczas bitwy. Nazywają ich "sławami" - Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Kayleigh w gabinecie McGonagall. - A wszyscy tam traciliśmy najbliższych, przyjaciół, rodzinę.

-Obawiam się, że to tak szybko minie - odparł Malfoy. - Trudne życie celebryty - dodał, poprawiając swoje włosy, co wywołało u Hermiony mały atak śmiechu.

-Draco, jeżeli jest cokolwiek, co mogę zrobić, powiedzieć, żeby ludzie dali wam spokój...

-Nie. Już i tak uratowaliście mnie i ojca od Azkabanu.

-Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. Nawet bez zapowiedzi.

-I vice versa.

Na chwilę zamilkli, idąc przed siebie.

-Bardzo się cieszę, że wróciłeś - powiedziała cicho. - W razie czego Harry i Ginny powinni być o 9:00 w Wielkiej Sali i czekać na mnie, możesz pójść się z nimi przywitać.

Chłopak zerknął na kartkę, którą miał w ręku.

-Dzisiaj piątek, więc mam zajęcia na dziesiątą, dam radę - odparł.

Po chwili dotarli do sali, w której Hermiona miała mieć swoją pierwsza lekcję.

-Uh, to tutaj. I mam jeszcze - zerknęła na zegarek - piętnaście minut. Nie aż tak źle. Akurat wszystko sobie przygotuję. - Odwróciła się do chłopaka. - Muszę Cię przeprosić, ale wolę być gotowa na wszystko. Dosłownie. Nie mam pojęcia, na co mogą wpaść pierwszaki.

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno.

-Jakoś w okolicach pierwszego roku znacznie wydłużyłem Ci zęby.

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem i zaczerwieniła się dziko.

-Tak! A nie na drugim roku? - Machnęła ręką. - Nieważne. Przynajmniej przez Twój paskudny charakter mamy co wspominać!

Chłopak przytaknął, po czym pożegnał się, zostawiając Hermionę samą w sali lekcyjnej. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem zaczęła rozkładać wszystko potrzebne do zaczęcia lekcji.

Po Bitwie była pewna, że Narcyza wraz z rodziną znienawidzą ją za śmierć Bellatrix, rzeczywistość okazała się jednak zupełnie inna. Za oczyszczenie Malfoy'ów z zarzutów i uratowanie ich przed Azkabanem, okazali jej niebywałą wdzięczność. Podczas wizyt w Ministerstwie i składania kolejnych już zeznań, nieoczekiwanie zbliżyła się do Dracona. W życiu nie sądziła, że czerwiec spędzą na długich rozmowach w zimnym korytarzu przed salą rozpraw. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale Draco był jedyną osobą, z którą utrzymywała regularny kontakt przez wakacje. Sama nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale miała wrażenie, że potrzebowała kogoś takiego już od dawna. Kogoś, z kim będzie mogła zmierzyć się intelektualnie w chociaż małym stopniu. Kogoś, kto będzie mógł z nią godzinami gadać o eliksirach i transmutacji oraz zrozumie to, co ona będzie mówiła.

Draco, ty kretynie, pomyślała. Gdyby nie ta głupia idea czystej krwi wpajana przez Twoich rodziców, moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi już tak dawno!

* * *

Harry wraz Ginny i Malfoy'em siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali, oczekując Hermiony.

-Jak myślicie, da radę? - Spytała Rudowłosa, dolewając mleka do swoich płatków kukurydzianych.

-Jasne - powiedział Draco. - To przecież Hermiona. Dała radę śmierciożercom, a nie poradzi sobie z pierwszorocznymi?

-Też tak myślę - dodał Harry. - O, idzie do nas - powiedział podekscytowany, po czym cała trójka pomachała gryfonce, żeby pokazać, gdzie są.

Hermiona sprężystym krokiem z wysoko uniesioną głową podeszła do nich, po czym opadła na krzesło z westchnieniem. Ze strony przyjaciół posypało się mnóstwo pytań.

-Jak było?

-Fajnie się uczy?

-Kiedy masz następna lekcję?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nich, po czym wybuchnęła wściekłością.

-To był jakiś koszmar! Ta lekcja była idealna, nie wiem czy sama kiedyś byłam na tak dobrze poprowadzonych zajęciach! Zamiast tłumaczyć im jakie substancje wpływają destrukcyjnie na jaki kociołek, pokazywałam to na modelach, Snape mnie pewnie zabije, ale wzięłam juz starsze okazy, a oni... Nic! Kompletnie nic! Nie potrafili odpowiedzieć na żadne pytanie, nie zadali też ani jednego, więc w pewnym momencie kazałam im napisać esej z tego, co mówię, och, wtedy dopiero się odezwali! Jakiś młody ślizgon próbował mi pyskować, że nie jestem Mistrzem Eliksirów. Bardzo szybko go uciszyłam groźbą kolejnego eseju dla całego jego domu. I pięcioma punktami odjętymi zielonym.

-Hermiono! - Zakrzyknął Malfoy z wyrzutem.

-Wybacz Draco, musiałam! - Odparła z irytacją, po czym chwyciła ciepła jeszcze bułeczkę i zatopiła w niej zęby. - Te małe... Oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia - fuknęła pod nosem. - O nie, na moje lekcje mają być głodni wiedzy, wtedy nie będzie problemu.

-Nie przesadzasz? - Spytała Ginny. - Nie każdy jest Tobą i cierpi na ciągły głód książek, zajęć i esejów.

Hermiona obrzuciła ją spojrzeniem pełnym zawodu.

-Ale to nie o to chodzi! Ja nie wymagam od nich ponadprogramowej wiedzy, tylko nauki z lekcji na lekcję! Zwykłego szacunku do nauczyciela! I, przepraszam was bardzo, ale jak waszym zdaniem zachowałby się na moim miejscu profesor Snape?

-Pewnie tak samo, ale minusowe punkty przypadłyby zapewne w udziale gryfonom, a nie ślizgonom - odparła Ginny, śmiejąc się cicho.

Przyjaciele wubuchnęli śmiechem.

-Sama nie wiem co o tym myśleć... zobaczę na następnej lekcji. Jeżeli ją w ogóle dostanę.

-Na pewno - mruknął Draco. - Z tego co słyszę masz szansę zostać tak przerażającym nauczycielem jak mój ojciec chrzestny.

-Miałam nadzieję na bycie kolejną McGonagall, ale bycie żeńską wersją Snape'a nie wydaje się takie złe - odparła, chichocząc pod nosem.

-Kim jest ta dziewczyna flirtująca ze Snapem? - Spytał nagle Malfoy wskazując na kogoś siedzącego przy stole profesorów.

-To ta małpa z biura aurorów! - Zakrzyknęła cicho Hermiona. - Jak to możliwe, że ona siedzi z nauczycielami! Co następne! Będzie prowadziła zajęcia na siódmym roku?

Granger pominęła fakt, że istotnie, dziewczyna flirtowała ze Snapem. I to jak! Zarzucała co chwilę włosami, wybuchała perlistym śmiechem i przez cały czas trzymała rękę na jego ramieniu. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim zdawało się to, że Mistrz Eliksirów rozmawiał z nią, jak z przyjaciółką. Nie była zazdrosna, jednak poczuła ciche ukłucie towarzyszące myśli, że z nią tak nie rozmawia.

Kiedy gryfonka cicho rzucała przekleństwa w stronę swojej bułki, rwąc ją na małe kawałki, Ginny i Harry wyjaśnili pokrótce Malfoy'owi, dlaczego dziewczyna żywi tak negatywne uczucia do nowego nabytku Hogwartu.

W końcu Draco i Harry pogrążyli się w rozmowie o quidditchu, Hermiona szepnęła Ginny na ucho, że muszą porozmawiać.

-Chodźmy najlepiej do mojego pokoju w lochach - mruknęła. - Tam nikt nas nie podsłucha.

Żegnając się z chłopakami, ruszyły szybkim krokiem do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Po chwili stały już w nowej komnacie Hermiony. Dziewczyna rzuciła zaklęcia wyciszające na wszystkie drzwi i okna.

-Przeraża mnie to, co chcesz wyznać, skoro zachowujesz takie środki ostrożności. - Mruknęła Rudowłosa.

-Cicho bądź i słuchaj - mruknęła Hermiona, po czym opowiedziała jej o wydarzeniach, które rozegrały się w pracowni eliksirów.

-O kurczę, naprawdę? - Szepnęła Ginny. Co prawda strzegły je zaklęcia, wolała jednak ściszyc ton głosu. Dla pewności. - Hermiono, to świetnie!

-Świetnie? Jakim cudem według Ciebie tę sytuację można opisać jako świetną?

Ginny rzuciła jej badawcze spojrzenie.

-Nie obraź się za to, co powiem, ale na serio, potrzebujesz zmiany. Teraz całe dnie będziesz poświęcała eliksirom i Snape'owi. Według mnie potrzebujesz takiej odskoczni od wszystkiego, co działo się po Bitwie. Może bardziej przydałby Ci się święty spokój, a nie wpadanie ze skrajności, jaką jest rozpamiętywanie wszystkiego, w drugą skrajność, czyli termin, ale mimo wszystko to dobrze.

-Ginny, wczorajszą sytuację można porównać się do upicia się ze swoim nauczycielem. I niestosownego zachowania!

-Przestań gadać głupoty! Chyba lepiej, żebyście się dogadywali i zachowywali jak normalnie znajomi, niż oboje trzymali kije w tyłku w swojej obecności! - Chciała jeszcze dodać kilka słów o tym, że Hermiona przez cały czerwiec zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej w towarzystwie Snape'a, wolała jednak, aby przyjaciółka sama to zauważyła.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

-Harry Ci powiedział?

Ginny prychnęła.

-Oczywiście! Dopóki mu nie powiesz "ale nie mów tego Ginny", wyciągnę z niego każdą rzecz.

-Może i masz rację - odparła Granger.

Przez kolejne pół godziny dziewczyny plotkowały, po czym rozeszły się, każda w swoją stronę. Hermiona modliła się w duchu, aby dwie godziny zaklęć minęły jak najszybciej, żeby mogła wrócić do komnat, odpocząć i... Pójść na korepetycje z uczennicami Snape'a. Zaklęła w duchu. Że też musiała się na to zgadzać. Zgadzać?! Że też musiała sama wyjść z tą idiotyczną propozycją! Opary tego cholernego eliksiru musiały jej jakoś uszkodzić mózg, skoro sama wyszło z tak kretyńskim pomysłem!

Wracając po zajęciach do swojej komnaty w lochach, mruczała pod nosem ciche przekleństwa. Była tak niesamowicie wściekła, że nie patrzyła zupełnie przed siebie. Po chwili, jak można się domyślić, na kogoś wpadła.

-Uważaj jak leziesz! - Wrzasnęła, podnosząc głowę na sprawcę jej upadku.

-Witam, panno Granger - odpowiedział jej cichy, niski głos.


	7. Chapter 7

-Pro...profesor Snape - wydukała cicho, zamierając w bezruchu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. Po chwili pozbierała książki z podłogi i stanęła przed nim, zbierając cała swoją odwagę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech. - Przepraszam.

-Minus piętnaście punktów - warknął. - Doszły mnie słuchy odnośnie dzisiejszej lekcji z pierwszorocznymi - dodał cicho. - Widziałem Ciebie raczej w roli dobrej cioci, a nie gorszej wersji mnie.

Dziewczyna momentalnie się rozluźniła.

-Nie widziałam innego wyjścia - odparła cicho. - Naprawdę było ciekawie. Przy okazji, zniszczyłam kilka starych kociołków. Ale naprawdę były stare! - Dodała szybko, widząc jego wzrok. - Zaczynam rozumieć pana podejście, profesorze. Jak można być takim ignorantem i nie mieć żadnej potrzeby wiedzy?! Ci idioci nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy jak bardzo ona może uratować im te leniwe tyłki! - Wybuchnęła.

-Panno Granger, Voldemorta nie ma i szczerze wątpię, żeby któreś z nich, kiedykolwiek, musiało przez kilka miesięcy ratować, jak to pani ujęła, tyłek i sobie i innym podczas szalejącej wojny.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

-Przecież nie o to mi chodzi - szepnęła, obejmując się ramionami.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że rośnie nowe pokolenie. Pokolenie wygodnego życia, które nie musi już się obawiać, że ktoś może ich nagle zaatakować, porwać i wymordować rodzinę czy zabić - na jego twarzy pojawił się paskudny grymas. - I, szczerze powiedziawszy, doradzam Tobie myślenie w podobny sposób. Inaczej zwariujesz do reszty.

-Do reszty? - Spytała oburzona.

Posłał jej wredne spojrzenie. Zamilkła, nie wiedząc, czy ma się cieszyć, że Stary Snape wrócił, czy niepokoić tym, że sama to na siebie sprowadziła.

-To znaczy, że dostanę kolejna lekcję z pierwszym rokiem? - Spytała, zaskoczona swoją odwagą.

-To znaczy, że dostaniesz ich na cały rok - odparł Snape, stając przed komnatą Hermiony. - Nie ciesz się tak, naprawdę - dodał. - Widzimy się wieczorem w moim gabinecie. Przyjdź chwile przed dziewiętnastą, tak z dwadzieścia minut. Nie toleruję spóźnień, ostrzegam - zakończył ostro.

-Oczywiście. Do widzenia, profesorze - odparła dziewczyna, znikając za drzwiami swojej komnaty.

Rozejrzała sie po pustym pokoju. Przez chwilę rozważała odpoczynek, przypomniała sobie jednak o dwóch esejach, które musiała napisać na poniedziałek. I weekendzie, który na pewno nie będzie obfitował w duża ilość wolnego czasu. Zarzuciła więc torbę na ramię i udała się do biblioteki.

Kiedy w końcu usiadła przy wolnym stoliku, obok niej znajdowały się dwa stosy. Jeden z książkami o Historii Magii, drugi o Obronie przed Czarną Magią. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się od którego zacząć, wybrała jednak przedmiot Remusa. Po Bitwie naprawdę był wymagający i momentami straszny. Daleko mu było oczywiście do tego, co pokazywał Snape na zajęciach, jednak i tak nikt wolał mu nie podpadać.

Kończąc esej z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że spokojnie wyrobi się z wypracowaniem na Historię Magii. Z westchnieniem przeczytała raz jeszcze długi na 3 rolki pergaminu opis możliwej obrony przed Cruciatusem. Nie każde zaklęcie defensywne je odbijało i nie każdy eliksir leczniczy je zdejmował. Uznawszy, że wypracowanie zasługuje na najwyższą ocenę, odłożyła je na bok i zaczęła przeszukiwać opasłe tomy w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat wojen pomiędzy centaurami i trollami w XV wieku.

-Koniec - mruknęła do siebie, spoglądając na zegarek. Osiemnasta czterdzieści pięć! Miała dokładnie pięć minut spóźnienia. Zerwała się z prędkością błyskawicy, po czym, chwytając swoje wypracowania, pobiegła do lochów.

Dobiegając na miejsce nie umknął jej uwadze fakt, że pod drzwiami zebrała się już niemała grupka uczennic. Minęła je i chwyciła za klamkę do gabinetu, słysząc pomruki wściekłości za swoimi plecami.

-Hej, jest kolejka!

-Nie widzisz, że my też czekamy?

-Siadaj na tyłku i czekaj, może dzisiaj sie dopchasz.

Dziewczyna zdębiała i nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Zignorowała kompletnie okrzyki złości i po prostu weszła do gabinetu Snape'a.

-Dziesięć minut spóźnienia - powiedział. Nie siedział na swoim miejscu, zajął krzesło przy małym stoliku i czytał książkę. - Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Mówiłem, że nie toleruję spóźnień. Następnym razem wyrzucę Ci za drzwi.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spod byka.

-Nie spóźniłabym się aż tak, gdybym nie została zaatakowana przez pana kociaki - mruknęła pod nosem.

-Dlatego kazałem Ci przyjść wcześniej, żebyś uniknęła tej sytuacji. Pyskowanie, kolejne pięć punktów - powiedział. - Pamiętaj, że to ty będziesz musiała się użerać z tymi kociakami przez najbliższe dwie godziny.

Hermiona nie zaszczyciła jego uwagi komentarzem. Odłożyła swoje eseje na wolny regał, po czym zasiadła za jego biurkiem. Zdecydowanie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tego miejsca.

-Jakieś pytania, panno Granger?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że sobie poradzi. Chciała mu się w jakiś sposób odgryźć, jednak przerwało jej pukanie do gabinetu.

-Wejść - warknęła. Snape uniósł ku górze brew, jednak nie skomentował w żaden sposób.

Do środka pewnym krokiem wkroczyła Gryfonka, którą Hermiona znała z widzenia. Nazywała się chyba Mary. Na moment stanęła jak wryta, po czym usiadła na miejscu przeznaczonym dla uczniów.

-Cześć - powiedziała Hermiona.

-Ty... teraz ty będziesz na konsultacjach?

-Owszem. Mam termin u profesora. - Uśmiechnęła sie ciepło. - Zaczynajmy, nie traćmy czasu. Z czym masz problem?

-Ja... - zaczęła Mary, wyjmując książkę z torby. - Nie rozumiem za bardzo rozdziału o eliksiru wielosokowym - rzuciła rozmarzone spojrzenie Snape'owi, ten jednak wydawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty lekturą. - Nie... nie wiem dlaczego trzeba zmieniać kociołki - powiedziała nieprzekonana.

Hermiona bardzo sprawnie, bo w niecałe piętnaście minut, wytłumaczyła dziewczynie dlaczego warzenie przebiega w ten, a nie inny sposób, na koniec przypominając, że na koniec przygotowywania eliksiru można użyć części osoby, jednak dawca musi być koniecznie żywy.

-Dziękuję, już rozumiem temat - odparła sucho uczennica, po czym mrucząc krótkie "do wiedzenia", wyszła.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Snape podniósł zaciekawiony wzrok na drzwi, które podejrzanie długo się nie otwierały. Hermiona z uśmiechem wstała, otworzyła je na oścież, ukazując pusty korytarz.

-Miałam rację - mruknęła.

-Cóż, może i tak, ale zapomniałaś o ważnej informacji podczas swojego krótkiego wykładu - odparł mężczyzna, zatrzaskując książkę i wstając.

Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi, po czym oburzona zaczęła wyliczać po kolei, co powiedziała.

-Owszem, wszystko się zgadza, zapomniałaś jednak wspomnieć, że nie wolno używać włosów zwierząt - powiedział, rzucając jej złośliwe spojrzenie. Dziewczyna krzyknęła cicho, po czym oblała sie rumieńcem.

-Pan... pan wie? - Spytała zszokowana.

-A jak myślisz, kogo Pomfrey poprosiła o antidotum?

Hermiona schowała twarz w dłoniach.

-O matko, o matko, o matko. - Mruczała, starając się nie patrzeć na mistrza.

-Musze jednak przyznać, że eliksir był znakomicie uwarzony. Nawet dodałem po cichu 5 punktów Gryffindorowi za takie zdolności.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zza dłoni zakrywających jej czerwoną twarz.

-Żałuję jedynie, że nie mogłem opowiedzieć o tym incydencie na zajęciach - dodał, uśmiechając się wrednie.

-Oh, Malfoy miałby wtedy powód do śmiechu - odparła.

-KAŻDY miałby powód do śmiechu - poprawił ją. - Niestety, musiałem zachować tę przyjemność tylko dla siebie. - Westchnął z żalem.

Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi i rzuciła mu spojrzenie spode łba. Snape jedynie uśmiechnął się wrednie, po czym ponownie zasiadł do lektury.

-Może pan iść - powiedziała. - Raczej nikt już nie przyjdzie.

Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Dzisiaj zostanę, dla pewności. Musisz wiedzieć, jakie popełniasz błędy, tłumacząc innym skomplikowane zagadnienia.

Dziewczyna obruszyła się i już otwierała usta, aby się sprzeczać z profesorem, ten jednak rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie z nad książki. Hermiona momentalnie usiadła pokornie na krześle, stwierdzając w duchu, że powinna przyjmować krytykę w trochę inny, bardziej cywilizowany sposób.

Tak, jak się spodziewała, do samej 21 nikt już nie przyszedł. Ona w międzyczasie zdążyła sprawdzić swoje wypracowanie z Historii Hogwartu (jej zdaniem było idealne) i ponownie przejrzeć esej z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, w międzyczasie dopytując Snape'a o eliksiry, które wypisała w tekście. Skończyło się na tym, że wypracowanie uzupełniła o kilka przypisów.

-Dwudziesta pierwsza - mruknął Severus, patrząc na zegarek. - Możemy iść do pracowni testować eliksir.

-Na czym? - Spytała zaciekawiona Hermiona, podążając za Mistrzem w stronę ich komnat.

-A jak sądzisz?

-Zdecydowanie veritaserum. Amortencja i inne miłosne eliksiry są względne i trudno wychwycić początek i koniec działania, takie substancje można podać w drugiej fazie testów - zaczęła, niesamowicie podniecona faktem, że została zapytana o zdanie. - Z kolei eliksiry bazujące na negatywnych emocjach mogą wymknąć się spod kontroli. A czarnomagicznych wywarów nie wolno nam stosować.

-Oh, wolno. I uwarzysz ich sporo w wakacje.

Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko usta, patrząc na niego z niemałym szokiem.

-Na... naprawdę?

-Oczywiście. Musisz przecież wiedzieć, jak są zrobione, żeby w razie czego móc przygotować odtrutkę. Eliksiry są przedmiotem, którego nie oderwiesz od Czarnej Magii.

-To chyba nawet dobrze - odparła po chwili namysłu.

-Dobrze? - Brew Mistrza powędrowała ku górze.

-No tak - mruknęła cicho. - To, że zakopiemy Czarną Magię pod jakimś kamieniem i będziemy udawać, że nic takiego nie istnieje, nie oznacza, że wszyscy inni też będą myśleli w ten sposób. I że nie wyciągną po nią rąk.

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, którą przerwał jedynie szczęk otwieranych drzwi do pracowni. Wchodząc do środka, Hermiona poczuła tak przyjemne zapachy, że aż jej się zakręciło w głowie. Rzuciła Snape'owi zdziwione spojrzenie.

-Co to za zapachy?

-Jakie zapachy?

-Świeżo skoszona trawa, nowy pergamin - pociągnęła nosem kilkakrotnie, aby upewnić się, że dobrze czuje zapach. - I jakieś męskie perfumy. - Na chwilę zamilkła, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Warzył pan amortencję?!

-Nie podniecaj się tak. Tylko na wypadek, gdybyś jednak stwierdziła, że moje antidotum warto wypróbować na czymś takim, miałem zamiar pokazać Ci, jak bardzo sie mylisz. Niestety, nie mogę dać Ci nauczki.

-Bo jestem za mądra - odparła dziewczyna, dumna z siebie.

-Najwyraźniej nie na tyle, bo odróżnić włos ludzki od kociego.

Dobry humor Hermiony zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

-Teraz powiedz mi, kto z nas powinien wypić veritaserum.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na kogo, kto właśnie urwał się z Bijącej Wierzby.

-Oczywiście, że ja! Pan musi nadzorować przebieg, zobaczyć czy veritaserum działa poprawnie, następnie podać mi antidotum, zmierzyć czas, po jakim zaczyna ono działać, na koniec wszystko zanotować i wysłać do ministerstwa z pełnym opisem.

-Dobrze - odparł jedynie. - Może, gdy przestaniesz się spóźniać, będzie z Ciebie dobry naukowiec.

Hermiona już miała przypomnieć, że spóźniła się jeden, jedyny raz, ugryzła sie jednak w język. Wolała nie drażnić mężczyzny, który miał jej zaraz podać serum prawdy.

-Gotowa? Wiesz, jaki jest warunek stwierdzenia czy veritaserum działa?

-Tak.

-Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Przemyślałaś to?

-Tak.

Wypiła całą podaną przez profesora porcję, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko niego, prostując się na krześle. Wyglądała na spokojną, jednak serce waliło jej niemiłosiernie. Doskonale znała warunek, którym było zadanie osobistych pytań.

-Jak się nazywasz?

-Hermiona Granger.

-Gdzie się urodziłaś?

-W Londynie.

-Teraz spróbuj mnie okłamać. Jakiego koloru mam włosy?

-Kruczoczarne.

Snape uniósł brew, słysząc ten wymyślny epitet, nie skomentował jednak tego.

-Powiedz, że są brązowe.

-Nie, są kruczoczarne - Hermiona mówiła tak wyraźnie i powoli, odcedzając każde słowo, że nawet głupiec stwierdziłby, że veritaserum zadziałało. On jednak musiał zadać jeszcze to cholerne pytania.

-Dobrze, pamiętaj, że to, co teraz powiesz, zostanie pomiędzy nami. Pytania nie są przygotowane przeze mnie, dostałem je dzisiaj listem z Ministerstwa, aby było pewne, że ich wcześniej nie widziałaś. Kiedy otworzę kopertę, zapamięta ona Twoje odpowiedzi w ramach dowodu. Możesz być jednak pewna, że pomimo tego, nic, co mi powiesz, nie wyjdzie poza nas. Rozumiesz?

-Tak.

-Ufasz mi?

-Tak.

Snape'a bardzo zdziwiła ta odpowiedź. Hermiona z kolei czuła, jak jej serce przyspiesza do niezdrowego już rytmu. Kiedy nic nie mówiła, było dobrze, jednak w chwili zadania pytania miała wrażenie, jak traci kontrolę nad strunami głosowymi i ustami, które po prostu wypluwają informację prosto z jej mózgu. Uczucie było paskudne, jednak godząc się bez wahania na pomoc profesorowi przy opatentowaniu eliksiru, wiedziała, na co się pisze.

Usłyszała trzask łamanej pieczęci. Zamknęła oczy, aby nie musieć patrzeć na Snape'a w tak niezręcznej chwili. Dla niego to była po prostu część sprawdzenia eliksiru i doskonale wiedziała, że to, co mu powie naprawdę zostanie pomiędzy nimi, jednak mimo wszystko czuła ogromny stres na myśl o zwierzaniu się Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Snape przeczytał szybko pytania, zanim zaczął je zadawać. Nie był to najgorszy zestaw jaki widział, niejednokrotnie musiał zadawać zdecydowanie bardziej osobiste pytania, nie można było jednak mówić o tym, że dziewczyna miała szczęście.

-Jaki jest Twój największy kompleks?

-Nie jestem wystarczająco mądra - odparła, zaciskając lekko oczy.

-Z kim straciłaś dziewictwo?

-Nie straciłam.

-Czego sie bałaś najbardziej w życiu?

-Że po bitwie pan się nie obudzi. - Oczy Hermiony zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, tworząc skrzywiony wyraz na jej twarzy.

Snape nie dał po sobie poznać, jaka gonitwa myśli zaczęła się w jego głowie, gdy usłyszał tę odpowiedź. Natychmiast jednak doprowadził się do porządku, odkładając przemyślenia na potem, płynnie przechodząc do następnego pytania.

-Kiedy po raz pierwszy rzuciłaś Avadę Kedavrę?

-W czwartej klasie.

Kolejny szok. Kolejne płynne przejście do ostatniego już pytania, które w teorii miało być rozluźniającym, jednak Snape w życiu by tak go nie nazwał.

-Kto, gdzie i kiedy przekazał Ci najgorszą informację w Twoim życiu?

-Lekarz Augustus Swan, w szpitalu świętego Munga, Dwa lata temu - odparła, dziękując w duchu, że nie musiała powtórzyć tamtej informacji.

Nie miała odwagi otworzyć oczu. Poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Snape, po czym jej warg dotknęła fiolka.

-Teraz podam Ci antidotum i zacznę natychmiast zadawać to samo pytanie. Musisz z całych sił postarać się mnie okłamać. Jeśli się wstydzisz, nie musisz już otwierać oczu. Rozumiesz?

-Tak - odparła mechanicznie Hermiona. Odchyliła lekko głowę i pozwoliła się napoić jego antidotum. Było całkowicie bez smaku.

-Jaki mam kolor włosów?

-Kruczoczarne.

-Jaki mam kolor włosów?

-Kru-czo-czarne - wycharczała, z trudem wypowiadając każdą sylabę.

-Jaki mam kolor włosów?

-Czerw... Kroczo...czarne.

-Jaki mam kolor włosów?

-Czerwone - odpowiedziała, dysząc ciężko.

Nie umknęło uwadze Snape'a, że dziewczyna siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i zaciśniętymi mocno oczami.

Severus zakleił z powrotem kopertę, po czym zwrócił się do gryfonki.

-Możesz już iść. Przyjdź jutro o ósmej do pracowni. Dziękuję.

Hermiona nie usłyszała nawet jego podziękowania, bo już dawno była za drzwiami.


	8. Chapter 8

Snape doskonale wiedział, że powinien teraz wszystko notować, jednak nie mógł zebrać myśli. Próbował znaleźć logiczne wyjaśnienie tego, że dziewczyna najbardziej w swoim życiu bała sie właśnie o niego. Panicznie bał się, że zaklęcia, które szeptała mu, aby ocalić życie, wywarły jednak na nią jakiś wpływ. Ale przecież to się czuje! Dziewczyna nie była aż tak głupia, aby chodzić wesoło po zamku z uczuciem silnego zaklęcia w głowie!

Najgorsze było to, że profesjonalizm zdecydowanie nie pozwalał mu na poruszenie tego tematu. Obiecywał jej przecież, że nie ma się czego bać. Jeżeli dalej miała mu ufać - co też było niemałym szokiem - nie może rozmawiać o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło. Nie i koniec.

Hermiona w międzyczasie stała na środku swojego pokoju, oddychając ciężko. Patrzyła tępo na drzwi do pracowni i nie miała kompletnie pojęcia, co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji. Cholerne antidotum, cholerne veritaserum, cholerne Ministerstwo! Zdawała sobie sprawę, że może być trudno, jednak nie sądziła, że będzie musiała kurczowo trzymać się krzesła, żeby nie uciec z pracowni.

-Chryste, przecież ja mam jutro rano zacząć lekcje u niego - mruknęła do siebie pustym głosem.

Momentalnie wybiegła ze swojej komnaty, gnając przed siebie. Musiała z kimś porozmawiać. Musiała mieć chociaż jedną osobę, której opowie wszystko. I nie będzie musiała trzymać tego w sobie.

Wpadła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Nie znajdując wzrokiem Ginny, pobiegła do jej dormitorium. Z ulgą znalazła ją w jej łóżku. Śpiącą. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w żadnym stopniu.

-Ginny, obudź się - zaczęła szeptać, szarpiąc dziewczynę za ramię.

-Ja... co? Hermiono? - Spytała rudowłosa, przecierając oczy ze zdziwienia. - Co się stało?

-Bierz swoje rzeczy, dzisiaj śpisz u mnie, potrzebuję Cię - odparła czarownica, patrząc na przyjaciółkę zdesperowanym wzrokiem.

-Okej widzę, że sprawa jest poważna - mruknęła zaniepokojonym głosem, po czym wrzuciła do torby ciuchy na następny dzień, szczoteczkę do zębów i ręcznik. - Idziemy - powiedziała, chwytając różdżkę.

W całkowitej ciszy doszły do komnaty Hermiony. Ginny rzuciła na jej łóżko swoją torbę, po czym usiadła. Założyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała wymownie na przyjaciółkę.

-No, po coś tu chyba przyszłam.

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, po czym zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem po komnacie.

-Po pierwsze, to musi zostać pomiędzy nami. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie może sie o tym dowiedzieć, rozumiesz? - Powiedziała, rzucając zaklęcia wygłuszające na drzwi. - I nie mów Harry'emu!

-Okej - odparła Ginny zdziwionym głosem.

Hermiona westchnęła, po czym zaczęła opowiadać jej wszystko, co wydarzyło się w pracowni Mistrza.

-O cholera, Hermiono.

-To jeszcze nic - Granger zaśmiała się gorzko. - Kiedy ratowałam go podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, dyktował mi te zaklęcia leczące... One mogły wytworzyć jakąś więź pomiędzy nami, mówił, że mogą spowodować jakieś fałszywe uczucie. Nie może mi podać eliksiru prewencyjnie, bo mogłoby to wyrządzić jakieś szkody w moim organizmie... Nie wiem jakie, nie mam nawet kogo o to zapytać! Podobno jednak takie fałszywe uczucie odczuwa się bardzo mocno i jest się świadomym, że coś jest nie tak... - Na chwile przerwała, patrząc w kominek. - Czyli pewnie mój nauczyciel, który wziął mnie na termin, myśli, że jestem na tyle głupia, żeby biegać wesoło po Hogwarcie z poczuciem Imperiusa w głowie!

-A ty nic takiego nie czujesz...?

-Oczywiście nie, byłam pod działaniem Imperiusa, znam to uczucie! - Wybuchła dziewczyna.

-Dobra, spokojnie. Zanim przejdziemy do kwestii Snape'a... Naprawdę rzuciłaś Avadę Kedavrę w czwartek klasie?

-Tak. To było po tym jak Moody powiedział nam, że nawet, jakbyśmy wycelowali w niego różdżkami, nie dostałby nawet krwotoku z nosa. Zamknęłam się w nocy w jakiejś klasie i próbowałam na pająkach. No i w końcu się udało. Od tamtej pory użyłam go tylko podczas Bitwy.

-Wow, Hermiono, jesteś naprawdę potężną czarownicą. - Mruknęła Ginny. - Obstawiam, że nie chcesz mówić o Mungu?

Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową. Zapadła na chwilę cisza, którą przerwała Wasleyówna, klaszcząc w dłonie.

-Powiedz mi teraz, jak chcesz zagadać do Snape'a? Bardziej na luzie czy wolisz go zdobyć inaczej? Albo, o, wiem...

-Whoa, spokojnie - przerwała jej zszokowana Hermiona. - Zagadać, zdobyć? O czym ty mówisz?

-Hermiono, proszę, nie udawaj głupiej. Kręci Cię nasz Mistrz Eliksirów. Może nawet się w nim zakochałaś - widząc, że przyjaciółka zamierza jej przerwać, zatkała jej bezceremonialnie usta dłonią. - Pomagałaś w skrzydle szpitalnym dopóki on się nie obudził, potem sobie odpuściłaś. Codziennie zajmowałaś się nim o wiele dłużej, niż innymi, pomimo tego, że wystarczyło zmienić mu bandaż. Po wakacjach, podczas których nie miałaś z nim kontaktu, wróciłaś zmarnowana, a kiedy zorientowałaś się, że traktuje Ciebie jak obcą, zaczęłaś gasnąc w oczach. Harry bał się, że masz nawet jakiś szok pourazowy po Bitwie! Z kolei z każdej konfrontacji ze Snapem wracasz przeszczęśliwa. Nawet teraz, kiedy powiedziałaś mu tak prywatne rzeczy, miałaś ogień w oczach, mówiąc mi o nim. Hermiono, jesteś za mądra, żeby być tak głupią.

Ginewra zdjęła dłoń z ust Hermiony, które aktualnie były otwarte na całą szerokość. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby została właśnie rażona piorunem.

-Ginny, to jest mój nauczyciel...

-Związki między uczniami i profesorami nie są zakazane.

-...który teraz jest pewien, że jestem idiotką z Imperiusem...

-Wie, że jesteś za mądra, żeby tego nie wyczuć.

-...i wie, że mi na nim zależy.

-Co jest juz połową sukcesu. Wyobraź sobie, jaki problem byś miała gdyby nie wiedział o tym przez to cholerne veritaserum, tylko sama spróbowała byś mu to któregoś dnia powiedzieć! Na pewno nie myślałby o Tobie inaczej niż o jego fankach!

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę.

-Nie można przecież czuć czegoś takiego i kompletnie o tym nie wiedzieć - zaczęła powoli, próbując przywołać logiczne myślenie. - I kiedy to niby się stało? Od razu po Bitwie? To bez sensu!

-Oh, owszem, ma to sens, jeżeli jest się racjonalistą, spychającą każde uczucie na bok - odparła Ginny, rzucając Hermionie wyzywające spojrzenie. - Obstawiam, że zadurzyłaś się w nim już podczas spotkań Zakonu, ale naturalnie Panna-Zbyt-Poukładana była przerażona wizją romansu z nauczycielem.

-O Chryste, czemu musiałaś mi to uświadamiać dwa dni po zaczęciu terminu? - Jęknęła z zawodem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Nie mogłaś się pospieszyć?

-Ciesz się, że uświadomiłam Ci to ja, a nie Snape, czytając pytanie o treści "Kogo kochasz?" - odparła Ginny.

-Oh, nie wiem kto byłby bardziej zdziwiony odpowiedzią, ja czy on. - Mruknęła śmiejąc się cicho.

-Hermiono... - Zaczęła rudowłosa. - Czemu nie chciałaś tego przyjąć do wiadomości?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie wiem. Cały czas miałam w głowie to, co powiedział mi w skrzydle szpitalnym, o tej więzi... Po Bitwie też nie miałam ochoty na jakiekolwiek romanse... Potem to jego dziwne zachowanie, problem z terminem u McGonagall. Miałam chyba za dużo spraw na głowie. A przez wakacje, w Hiszpanii, tak bardzo cieszyłam się z czasu spędzonego z rodzicami i czułam taka ulgę, że wybaczyli mi numer z oklumencją, że kompletnie zepchnęłam temat Hogwartu na bok. - Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Nie wierzę, zauroczyłam się w tym wrednym nietoperzu.

Ginny zachichotała pod nosem.

-Myślę, że zauroczenie to niedopowiedzenie, ale jeżeli wolisz ubierać wielkie uczucia w małe słówka... - nie dokończyła, bo poczuła kuksańca w ramię. - Hej!

-Nie naśmiewaj się ze mnie! -Zaczęła z żałością w głosie. - Ginny, to nie będzie kolejna, piękna historia romantyczna, którą tak bardzo chciałabyś zobaczyć. Nie wejdę któregoś dnia, trzymając go pod rękę, do Wielkiej Sali, nie usiądziemy obok siebie i nie spojrzymy sobie głęboko w oczy. To się nie zdarzy. Pomiędzy nami jest prawie dwadzieścia lat różnicy, on jest nauczycielem, ja uczennicą, on jest obiektem westchnień wszystkich kobiet w świecie czarów, mnie z jakiegoś powodu ominęły te zaszczyty. On jest geniuszem, który od tak, podczas bycia podwójnym szpiegiem, stworzył sobie eliksir, który może wprowadzić przełom, a ja jestem ledwie u niego na terminie. On jest wysoki i szczupły, ja niska i gruba. No idealny związek po prostu...

Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, rozzłoszczona do granic możliwości.

-Hermiono Jean Granger! Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak można być tak mądra i tak bezdennie głupią jednocześnie! - Przyjaciółka zrobiła wielkie oczy, nie odważyła się jednak odezwać. - Teraz siadaj na tyłku i masz mnie wysłuchać. Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że jesteś gruba, to przysięgam, znajdę zaklęcie i zafunduję Ci moją płaską klatkę piersiową i brak tyłka, sobie przeszczepiając Twoje duże cycki i kształtną pupę! To po pierwsze. Po drugie: może i on jest nauczycielem, a ty uczennicą, może i jest między wami różnica wieku, może i on wymyśla sobie na kolanie eliksiry, a ty jesteś tylko na terminie. Ale z drugiej strony, on jest starszym facetem, który zdobył uznanie w oczach młodej dziewczyny. Jest on otoczony przez durne trzpiotki, które się nim interesują tylko dlatego, że jest sławny, podczas gdy ty poważasz go ze względu na intelekt, sama posiadając go aż w nadmiarze. A na koniec pragnę dodać, że ten geniusz spośród wszystkich wybrał Ciebie na swojego następcę i najprawdopodobniej jesteś jedyną osobą w Hogwarcie, którą i lubi i nie uważa za niższą intelektualnie. Więc, patrząc na to wszystko z jego perspektywy, myślę, że możesz mieć ogromne szanse, moja droga. Nie wspomnę juz o tym, że Snape zawdzięcza Ci życie i patrzy na Ciebie naprawdę ognistym wzrokiem.

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę, i spojrzała na stojącą nad nią Ginny, która dosłownie sypała gromami z oczu.

-Naprawdę tak myślisz? - Spytała cicho.

Ginny prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

-Posłuchaj. Macie praktycznie rok tylko dla siebie. Będziecie całe weekendy spędzać razem, a znając Ciebie, będziesz tygodnie przesiadywała w pracowni, gdzie również będziecie sie spotykać. Hermiono, jeżeli przez ten czas nic się zmieni pomiędzy wami, napoję was amortencją i zamknę w pustej klasie. Ale przez ten rok pozwolę Ci działać w Twoim tempie.

Hermiona przytuliła się do przyjaciółki, wdzięczna za to, że ma kogoś takiego przy sobie. Nie miała pojęcia co by bez niej poczęła.

-Jest jeszcze Kayleigh. - Zauważyła ponuro Granger.

-Hermiono, przestań...

-No, co teraz powiesz? Że jestem ładniejsza? No błagam, widziałaś ją przecież! Mądrzejsza? Ona była aurorem! W czym niby jestem od niej...

-Całkowicie bezinteresownie uratowałaś mu życie - odparła rudowłosa, uśmiechając się dumnie.

-Ginny, jesteś wielka.

-Wiem. Teraz idziemy spać, jutro masz na ósmą zajęcia, lepiej, żebyś była wypoczęta i pokazała mu, że nie ma do czynienie z głupią trzpiotką, tylko Hermioną Granger.

-Dobrze, tylko się umyję. Ty już możesz wskakiwać pod kołdrę. Jeżeli jutro rano sie obudzisz i mnie juz nie będzie, możesz czuć się jak u siebie. Śniadanie przyniesie Ci skrzat, Krytek, bardzo miły, jednak nie chce skarpetki... Nieważne, wychodząc po prostu zamknij drzwi.

-Oczywiście - odparła Ginny, przykrywając się kołdrą.


	9. Chapter 9

Przepraszam strasznie, że dzisiaj tak późno, mam wybitnie pracowitą niedzielę ;)

I, niestety, musicie mi wybaczyć wszystkie literówki. Tak jak pisałam wcześniej, opowiadanie jest już napisane, zakończone i pomimo tego, że czytałam je milion razy, nie wyłapałam wszystkich błędów.

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, nawet nie wiecie jak cudownie mi się je czyta 3 Szczególne podziękowania za wytykanie mi błędów merytorycznych, dobrze wiedzieć, czego się wystrzegać przy następnym opowiadaniu.

Miłej lektury i do zobaczenia za tydzień, tym razem (mam nadzieję) o normalnej porze ;)

* * *

Hermiona obudziła sie równo o siódmej. Wstała z łóżka i mechanicznie zaczęła się szykować. Jedząc śniadanie, przeglądała Proroka Codziennego, starając się zająć myśli czymkolwiek, byle nie tym, że za kilkadziesiąt minut ma się stawić w pracowni.

W pewnym momencie natrafiła na nagłówek o kolejnym złapanym Śmierciożercy. Caven. Autorka artykułu chwaliła brawurową pracę biura aurorów, ubolewała jednak nad faktem, że wciąż pozostawało wielu na wolności. Podobno wyśledzenie jednego zajmowało od dwóch tygodniu do miesiąca pracy grupy kilkunastu aurorów. Najgorsze było to, że po śmierci Voldemorta, Mroczny Znak zniknął ostatecznie, przez co nie można było nikogo po nim rozpoznać.

-Za pięć ósma - mruknęła Hermiona w pewnym momencie. Stwierdziła, że w obliczu wczorajszego spóźnienia, pojawienie się chwile wcześniej będzie zdecydowanie w odpowiednim tonie.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i naciskając klamkę, weszła do pracowni.

-Dzień dobry, profesorze - powiedziała, spokojnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Dzień dobry - odparł chłodno. - Przez najbliższe tygodnie nie będziesz warzyła żadnych eliksirów. - Zaczął surowym głosem. - Skupisz się na obchodzeniu się z rzadkimi składnikami, których przygotowanie wymaga albo ogromnej wprawy, albo ostrożności, by nie stracić nawet miligrama. Rozumiesz?

-Tak.

-Dobrze. Siadaj - wskazał jej miejsce obok siebie. - Zaczniemy od, hmm, co tutaj mam... O, liście krzewu małokosa - powiedział.

Hermiona z zaniepokojeniem zauważyła, że nie poczynił żadnej wrednej uwagi na ten temat. Przemilczała to jednak i skupiła się na tym, co do niej mówił.

-Cała tajemnica w preparowaniu liści polega na tym, aby wszystko, co odchodzi od ogonka, powolnym, lecz gładkim, miarowym ruchem wyciągać z blaszki. Spójrz - powiedział, po czym ostrożnie chwycił za nerw wystający z blaszki. Delikatnie go pociągnął, po czym, nie zmieniając tempa, oddalał dłoń od liścia. - Wszystko wyszło. Jeżeli jednak szarpnąłbym, zmieniłbym sposób oddzielania czy nawet zawahał się na chwilę - zademonstrował - nerw pozostałby w środku, tak jak teraz.

Dziewczyna patrzyła oczarowana na jego dłonie, chłonąc każde słowo z jego ust. Jaki ten człowiek był mądry!

-Teraz ty spróbuj - powiedział, podając jej nowy liść. - Najpierw oddziel ogonek. Potem chwyć za nerw i delikatnie poc... Nie mogą tak Cie się trząść ręce, poczekaj chwilę. Odłóż liść. Połóż dłonie na stole. Dwa głębokie oddechy - Mówił sucho. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie była tak zestresowana. - Dobrze. Teraz spróbuj jeszcze raz. Dobrze. Teraz ciągnij. Nie! Widzisz, została reszta w środku, zaczynaj od nowa.

Dziewczyna była przerażona. Przez dziesięć prób z rzędu nie mogła poprawnie wykonać zadania. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała takich problem z... z czymkolwiek! No, może z Wróżbiarstwem, ale to nie była prawdziwa nauka. Na eliksirach zawsze była najlepsza, najszybsza i nie popełniała takich błędów! A już na pewno nie potrzebowała kilku prób do odpowiedniego wypreparowania jednego składnika.

Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, jak cierpliwy był Snape. Po pierwszej porażce czekała na krzyk. Po drugiej była go pewna. Po trzeciej z kolei zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego jeszcze nie została zganiona za marnowanie składników.

-Jeszcze raz - powiedział, po czym podał jej liść.

Oddzieliła ogonek. Delikatnie złapała za nerw i... w znów urwał się w połowie.

-Nie możesz złapać tempa, czekaj - powiedział sucho, po czym wstał i stanął za nią. Po chwili, pochylając się nad nią, położył swoje dłonie nad jej dłońmi. - Teraz patrz - ścisnął jej palce, oddzielając ogonek od blaszki. - Spokojnie, skup się - szeptał chłodno nad jej uchem. Pomimo, że w jego głosie nie było ani grama emocji, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że w pracowni nagle zrobiło się niesamowicie gorąco. - Teraz chwytasz za nerw i powoli, delikatnie, jednostajnym tempem oddzielasz. - Tym razem się udało. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem. Całkowicie zesztywniała, gdy poczuła za sobą dotyk Snape'a. Cała sytuacja była całkowicie pozbawiona jakichkolwiek uczuć z jego strony, mimo to dziewczyna modliła się, by nie stracić zdolności trzeźwego myślenia.

Snape ponownie usiadł obok niej, po czym podał jej kolejny liść.

-Jeszcze raz.

Tym razem poszło gładko. I następnym razem. I następnym.

-Najwyraźniej masz bardzo dobrze rozwiniętą pamięć ruchową, to nam ułatwi naukę przy cennych materiałach - powiedział Snape. - Teraz dla wprawy napełnij ten słoiczek wypreparowanymi liśćmi. - Podał jej pojemnik i cały koszyk liści krzewu Małokosa.

Dziewczyna zabrała się do roboty pod czujnym okiem Mistrza Eliksirów. Szło jej na tyle dobrze, że odważyła się odezwać.

-Przepraszam, że zmarnowałam tyle liści - mruknęła, wrzucając blaszkę do słoika.

-Spokojnie. To bardzo trudna praktyka. Wyszkolenie nowego Mistrza Eliksirów kosztuje. I ja, i Minerwa byliśmy świadomi, że budżet Hogwartu może zostać nadszarpnięty przez Twój termin. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy Albus wie... Cóż, jak wróci na święta to się dowie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W chwili, w której zrozumiała składnik i wiedziała, jak się z nim obejść, jej wcześniejsze niepowodzenia wydały się idiotyczne. Jak mogła nie zrobić tak prostej rzeczy?

-Zrobione - powiedziała po kilku godzinach ciszy, podając Snape'owi słoiczek wypełniony po brzegi idealnie wypreparowanymi liśćmi.

Mężczyzna wysypał je na pergamin i położył go obok kominka.

-Bardzo dobrze. W jakim eliksirze stosujemy wysuszone liście?

-Wyostrzającym wzrok.

-Poprawna odpowiedź - odparł, zerkając na zegarek. - Masz godzinę na odpoczynek i zjedzenie czegoś, punkt piętnasta chcę Cię widzieć z powrotem.

-Dobrze. Do widzenia - powiedziała, wchodząc do swojej komnaty i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Stanęła jak wryta, widząc Ginny siedzącą na jej łóżku i zajadającą się bułkami.

-Wyobrażasz to sobie? Tyle czasu na złapanie śmierciożercy - fuknęła ze złością, przerzucając strony Proroka Codziennego.

-Nie wróciłaś do siebie?

-Nieee, nie chciało mi sie ubierać - wskazała na swoją pidżamę w misie. - Doszłam do wniosku, że Snape pewnie pozwoli Ci coś zjeść, więc stwierdziłam, że poczekam i zadam bardzo ważne pytanie - mrugnęła do Hermiony. - Jak było?

Czarownica rzuciła standardowe zaklęcie wygłuszające na drzwi, po czym przeszła do opowieści. Kiedy doszła do momentu, w którym Snape stanął za nią i pokazał jej dokładnie jak wszystko ma robić, Ginny aż krzyknęła z radości.

-O matko, Hermiono! - Wykrzyknęła Ginny zszokowana. - Naprawdę?

-Nie krzycz tak, przecież stoję tuz obok - zaśmiała się. - Dzięki Merlinie, że pamiętam o zaklęciach wygłuszających.

-Oj przestań, nie wmówisz mi, że nie czułaś ani trochę ekscytacji!

Hermiona westchnęła i opadła na łóżko z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem.

-Miałam wrażenie, że takie głupoty jak zakochanie juz mi się nie przytrafia po Bitwie... Tymczasem czuję się jak nastolatka, u której hormony szaleją jak dzikie.

-Cierpisz na jakiś syndrom staruszki? Dziewczyno, ty masz dziewiętnaście lat! Jesteś nastolatką i może nie buzują już w Tobie hormony, ale... Do diabła, Hermiono! Pozwól sobie stracić głowę dla niego! Najwyżej potem popłaczesz w poduszkę, ale teraz? Żyj chwilą, pisz w pamiętniku jego imię setki razy, wzdychaj do jego zdjęć, wąchaj jego zapach!

-Nie wiedziałam, że taka z Ciebie romantyczka!

-Nie śmiej się ze mnie tylko jedz ten obiad, żebyś miała siły na kolejne kilka godzin w obecności mistrza!

Hermiona pokręciła głową niedowierzaniem, po czym zjadła obiad, plotkując z przyjaciółką o szkole.

-Podobno Dumbledore ma wrócić na święta - mruknęła, odkładając talerze na biurko.

-Serio? Tata przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu mówił, że mają w Ministerstwie tyle pracy, że nie wie czy wyrobią się do kolejnych wakacji, a co dopiero do końca grudnia! Skąd ty to wiesz?

-Snape powiedział - odparła, patrząc na zegarek. - Dobra, jeszcze 20 minut. Tak w ogóle to widziałaś Dumbledora po tym, jak razem z Harrym udzielali wywiadów oczyszczających Snape'a?

Ginny pokręciła przecząco głową.

-Niestety nie. Harry ma z nim chyba stały kontakt, piszą do siebie. A ty?

-Też nie. Ani razu nie zamieniłam z nim słowa. Ale jak byłam z rodzicami w Hiszpanii, dostałam list, w którym napisał, że kiedy tylko pojawi się w Hogwarcie, mam się u niego zjawić. Jakby nie mógł mnie po prostu wezwać.

-Eh, znasz go - mruknęła Ginny. - Pewnie wiedział, że zapomni o tym zaraz po wysłaniu listu i woli, żebyś to ty o tym pamiętała.

-Może i masz rację. Tak w ogóle to Harry Ciebie nie szuka?

-Nie, przysłałam mu wiadomość przez skrzata, że zrobiłyśmy sobie babski wieczór, zostałam na noc i nie wiem o które wrócę.

-Nawet nie skłamałaś - zaśmiała się Hermiona. - Patrząc na historię Twoich związków, można uznać to za postęp.

-Przesadzasz. Żaden związek nie był wtedy na poważnie. Nic nikomu nie obiecywałam.

-A Harry jest?

-Chyba tak - oparła powoli. - Wiesz, on jest zupełnie inny niż ja, trochę spokojniejszy, bardziej wywarzony. I to mi się serio podoba, przynajmniej wiem, kto mnie powstrzyma, gdy będę chciała zrobić coś kompletnie postrzelonego. No i jest naprawdę skromny, pomimo tego, co dokonał.

Hermiona nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić.

-Dobra Ginny, jest za cztery piętnasta, ja spadam. Widzimy się w poniedziałek, postaram się dojść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Jak nie to spotkamy się potem w Pokoju Gryfonów. Trzymaj sie - zakończyła, po czym pewnym krokiem weszła do pracowni.

Snape spojrzał na nią ostrym wzrokiem.

-Nie spóźniłam się - powiedziała szybko.

-Przecież nic nie powiedziałem - odparł zirytowany. - Siadaj, nie marnujmy czasu.

Hermiona posłusznie zajęła miejsce obok Mistrza.

-Teraz zajmiemy się boomslangiem. Potrafisz obchodzić się z jego skórką, ale zęby to zupełnie inny, o wiele trudniejszy materiał - zaczął, kładąc na biurku pięć zasuszonych główek węża. - Teraz się skup - zaznaczył, biorąc do ręki jedną z głów. - Z jednej główki można wypreparować cztery zęby, po dwa z każdej szczęki, dolnej i górnej. Najpierw musisz oddzielić szczęki, więc z całej siły rozwierasz jego paszczę, dopóki nie usłyszysz chrzęstu, o tak jak teraz. Następnie zabierasz się za jedną z części, bierzesz nożyk, koniecznie mały i ostry, po czym delikatnie, od każdego zęba, wykonujesz po kilka nacięć przez skórę. Teraz odginasz skórę - chwycił za pincetę i delikatnie odchylił całą skórę od zęba. - Najłatwiejsza część za Tobą. Następnie chwytasz zęba, nie musisz łapać delikatnie, w końcu to kość, jednak wyjęcie go w całości ze szczęki wymaga niełatwego manewru ręką. Najpierw odginasz go w lewo, potem ciągniesz do siebie dopóki nie poczujesz oporu, nastepnie wykonujesz kółko, żeby poszerzyć lekko kanalik i gwałtownym ruchem pociągasz - zakończył, sprawnie wyjmują cały ząb ze szczęki. - Jak wyrwiesz tylko połowę, a resztę zostawisz w środku to, jak zapewne się domyślasz, ząb jest bezużyteczny. Wiesz co masz zrobić?

-Chy-chyba tak - wydukała Hermiona, biorąc do ręki szczękę, na której przed chwilą pracował Snape. - Najpierw nacięcia, teraz odginam po kolei płaty skóry - mruczała do siebie, wykonując po kolei każdą czynność. - Teraz w lewo, pociągam do siebie póki... och - jęknęła, kiedy próba zakończyła się cichym trzaskiem.

-Za słabo odgięłaś przed pociągnięciem - powiedział. - Jeszcze raz.

Kiedy trzeci ząb uległ zniszczeniu i dziewczyna sięgnęła po nową główkę, mężczyzna powstrzymał ją.

-Stój. Czy rozumiesz co masz zrobić?

-Oczywiście - odparła, czując, jak oblewa się rumieńcem. - Chwytam, odginam w lewo, ciągnę do oporu, rozszerzam kanalik i mocno pociągam. Wiem jak jest zbudowana szczęka boomslanga, ruch w lewo ma za zadanie wyjąć ząb z zagnieżdżenia, ciągnę go aż nie natrafię na ciałko gumiaste, które kółkiem rozszerzam, a gwałtowne wyciągnięcie jest potrzebne, bo nie można ponownie rozszerzyć kanaliku po tym, jak ponownie wróci do swoich rozmiarów, bo zaczyna krzepnąć - zakończyła, łapiąc powietrze. Tak strasznie chciała mu udowodnić, że się nadaje, tymczasem już przy drugim składniku zaczął wątpić w to, że ona w ogóle rozumie o co chodzi w tej pracy.

-Spokojnie - powiedział zirytowany, wywracając oczami. - Tłumaczyłem Ci, że każdy popełnia na początku błędy przy tak skomplikowanych składnikach. Po prostu myślałem, że muszę coś jeszcze raz Ci wytłumaczyć - dodał, wstając z krzesła i stając za nią. Hermiona poczuła, jak jej serce przyspiesza, pomimo tego, że jeszcze jej nie dotknął. - Weź nową główkę, rozdziel szczęki i przygotuj ząb do wyjmowania.

Hermiona, paradoksalnie, pod naporem wzroku Snape'a pracowała ze zdwojonym skupieniem i precyzją. Wykonała każdą czynność idealnie, po czym zamarła przed wyjmowaniem zęba, czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

Tak, jak się spodziewała, poczuła długie, szczupłe palce Mistrza na swoich dłoniach. Zamarła, po czym pozwoliła się poprowadzić.

-Lewo, do siebie, kółko i pociągnięcie - mruczał jej do ucha.

Hermiona, tak samo jak z wcześniejszym składnikiem, natychmiast załapała. Resztę głowy węża idealnie oddzieliła od zębów.

-Wypreparuj resztę, ja poszukam kolejnego składnika na dziś - powiedział, wskazując na głowy pozostawione na biurku.

Dziewczyna pozwoliła sobie na głębszy oddech, gdy zauważyła, że Snape odszedł na drugi koniec pracowni. Myśli gnały w jej głowie jak oszalałe. Z jednej strony rozpływała się pod dotykiem Mistrza, a moment, w którym za nią stawał i powoli się nad nią pochylał, przyprawiał ja o palpitacje serca. Jednak ta ambitna, silniejsza strona Hermiony zdecydowanie wolała, żeby wszystko przychodziło jej z łatwością. Pragnęła uznania w jego oczach o wiele bardziej od jego dotyku.

-Zrobione? Dobrze. Teraz ostatni składnik na dziś. Płatki ciemiernika...

Historia ponownie sie powtórzyła. Snape wszystko wyjaśnił, Hermiona zrozumiała, po czym popełniała ciągłe porażki, dopóki Snape jej tego nie pokazał. Kończąc preparowanie płatków, dziewczyna płonęła ze wstydu.

-Jest dwudziesta, możesz już iść. - Powiedział mężczyzna, zgarniając płatki do słoika. - Jutro rano przyjdź znowu o ósmej. Do widzenia.

Hermiona wstała z krzesła, po czym zwróciła się w stronę Snape'a.

-Profesorze... Czy mógłby mi pan profesor polecić jakieś książki, żebym na jutro mogła się lepiej przygotować? Naprawdę nie chciałabym marnować tylu składników...

-Jesteś niepoważna - przerwał jej, prychając z pogardą. - Tego nie nauczysz się z książek, musisz to zobaczyć, usłyszeć razem z wyjaśnieniem, dotknąć składnika. Jeżeli to byłoby takie łatwe, nie miałabyś tego terminu, bo co roku przybywałoby około tysiąca nowych Mistrzów Eliksirów!

-Tak, ja rozumiem, ale...

-Granger, co mam Ci poradzić? - Spytał ostro. - Znasz teorię bardzo dobrze. Nie istnieje książka, która opisuje proces preparowania składników, bo tego się nie da opisać. A opanowanie trzech składników w ciągu dnia to naprawdę dobry wynik. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Potrzebujesz pochwały i zachwytów? - Hermiona pokręciła gwałtowanie głową, Snape jednak kontynuował wściekłym głosem. - Proszę bardzo. Nie znam absolutnie nikogo, kto opanowywałby w takim tempie materiał. Twoja pamięć ruchowa to ewenement. To Ci przeszkadza? Że muszę Tobie pokazywać wszystko w taki, a nie inny sposób?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaprzeczyła trochę zbyt gwałtownie. Momentalnie obniżyła ton głosu. - Chodzi o to, że nie chcę żeby żałował pan przyjęcia mnie na termin.

Snape wybałuszył oczy i spojrzał na dziewczynę z jawnym niedowierzaniem.

-Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiem, jak skomentować coś, co usłyszałem - powiedział lodowatym tonem. - Żałował. Jak można być tak inteligentną i tak głupią jednocześnie?! - Spytał ostro, przypominając Hermionie słowa jej przyjaciółki. - Masz termin od ilu, trzech dni? Przez ten czas wzięłaś ode mnie jedną klasę, przejęłaś wieczorne konsultacje, pomogłaś mi w bardzo ważnym elemencie patentowania eliksiru, a na koniec opanowałaś materiał z dwóch tygodniu w ciągu jednego dnia. Błagam Cię, wyjdź natychmiast, bo zaraz rzucę czymś ciężkim - zakończył, cedząc ostatnie słowa.

-Do widzenia panie profesorze - wyrecytowała szybko, znikając w swojej komnacie.

Oparła sie plecami o drzwi i zaczęła oddychać głębiej. W życiu nie doprowadziła Snape'a do takiej wściekłości. Z drugiej jednak strony... Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszała tylu komplementów z jego strony.


	10. Chapter 10

Niedziela upłynęła w identycznym rytmie co sobota. Śniadanie, Prorok Codzienny, lekcja ze Snapem, obiad, lekcja i odpoczynek. Hermiona dziękowała sobie w duchu, że już w piątek napisała eseje, bo nie miała pojęcia, kiedy wcisnęłaby czas w weekend na odrobienie takiej pracy domowej!

Przemierzając korytarze w drodze do Wielkiej Sali, nie mogła nie zauważyć dziwnych spojrzeń w jej kierunku. Kilka razy zatrzymywała się i przeglądała w szybach, aby stwierdzić, czy nie ma czegoś na twarzy. Upewniając się, że z nią wszystko jest w porządku stwierdziła, że pewnie wieść o tym, że ma termin u Snape'a się bardzo szybko rozeszła i to właśnie ta informacja musiała powodować takie zainteresowanie jej osobą.

-Panno Granger! - Usłyszała nagle głos profesor McGonagall.

-Tak?

-Mogę zająć pani chwilę?

-Ależ naturalnie - odparła Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko. -Coś się stało?

-Nie, nie, chciałam tylko zapytać jak wygląda termin u profesora Snape'a? - Spytała trochę niepewnym głosem.

-Oh, bardzo dobrze! - Zaczęła Hermiona swobodnie. - Co prawda mam mnóstwo pracy i nie mam ani sekundy dla siebie, bo dostałam i klasę i konsultacje, na dodatek jeszcze nauka w weekendy, ale nie mogłam wymarzyć sobie lepszego terminu! I naprawdę musze panią przeprosić za moją upartość - dodała, rumieniąc się. - Zachowałam się okropnie, podczas, gdy pani po prostu chciała dla mnie lepiej.

-Nie przejmuj się - odparła McGonagall, machając ręką. - W Twoim wieku miałam identyczną sytuację i uwierz mi, potraktowałam o wiele gorzej kogoś, kto odebrał mi mój wymarzony termin i w zamian za to wepchnął transmutację - zachichotała. - Będziesz miała jeszcze poza tym czas na szkołę?

-Zapewne będzie ciężko bez zmieniacza czasu - uśmiechnęły się do siebie porozumiewawczo - ale jeżeli dobrze się zorganizuję, powinnam dać radę. Przynajmniej nie muszę się martwic o owutemy z eliksirów.

-Biorąc pod uwagę wymagania profesora, jestem pewna, że zdałabyś je nawet teraz na "Powyżej Oczekiwań".

-Szczerze wątpię, ale dziękuję za komplement.

-W razie jakbyś potrzebowała, żeby któryś nauczyciel dał Ci trochę więcej czasu, możesz dać mi znać, chętnie pomogę.

-Oczywiście, dziękuję. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

\- Posłuchaj, muszę Ciebie o coś zapytać - zaczęła, poważniejąc momentalnie. - Co wiesz o eliksirze, który profesor Snape chce opatentować?

Hermiona zamarła, nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że to pytanie ją zbiło z pantałyku.

-Jakiego eliksiru? - Spytała ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą.

-Błagam Hermiono, możesz być inteligentna, ale aktorką jesteś słabą. Mnie nie oszukasz, moja droga - prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Odpowiedz mi proszę na pytanie.

-Rozumiem, że profesor Snape nie chce pani nic powiedzieć? - Spytała niepewnie.

-Nie, dopóki nie dostanie odpowiedzi z Ministerstwa.

-Błagam, proszę mnie nie zmuszać do tego - jęknęła błagalnym tonem, spuszczając wzrok. - Profesor Snape mi naprawdę zaufał i niech pani sobie tylko wyobrazi, w jakiej sytuacji postawi mnie to, że wszystko pani opowiem...

-Dobrze, już dobrze - odparła Minerwa z westchnieniem. - Ale masz dopilnować, żeby rzeczywiście zgłosił się do mnie, kiedy tylko otrzyma odpowiedź! Nawet, jak to się stanie dopiero za kilka miesięcy, nie próbuj się wtedy wymigiwać, że nie pamiętałam, wiem doskonale o Twojej ejdetycznej pamięci, młoda damo! Teraz mam dostęp do Twoich akt z mugolskiej szkoły - zakończyła mrugając do niej, po czym oddaliła się w stronę gabinetu.

-Pani pomoc w razie problemów z nauczycielami jest dalej aktualna czy juz nie? - Krzyknęła Hermiona za nią, śmiejąc się na głos.

-Nie denerwuj mnie! - Odparła McGonagall, znikając za rogiem korytarza.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, po czym zerknęła na zegarek. Nie było szans, żeby zdążyła dojść do wielkiej sali, ruszyła więc na zajęcia, modląc sie, aby nie umrzeć z głodu.

Po kilku godzinach dziwnych spojrzeń i wyczerpujących lekcji, ruszyła wraz z Harrym na obiad.

-O matko, umieram z głodu - jęknęła dziewczyna, nakładając sobie porcję ziemniaków i surówek. Od czasów Wielkiej Bitwy, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie mogła tknąć mięsa.

-Czemu więc nie przyszłaś na śniadanie? - Spytał Harry, po czym zauważył, jak z drugiego końca stołu grupa piątoklasistów patrzy na Hermionę zaciekawionym wzrokiem. - Okej Hermiono, o co chodzi z tym gapieniem się? Od rana mam wrażenie, jakbyś miała coś na głowie, bo praktycznie każdy, kogo mijamy, rzuca Ci takie... dziwne spojrzenie.

Dziewczyna machnęła na to ręką.

-Mówiłam Ci już, pewnie przez ten termin.

Przez chwile jedli w milczeniu, po czym dołączyła do nich wzburzona Ginny.

-Cześć - zagadnęła Hermiona. - Czemu jesteś taka wściekła?

Wasleyówna spojrzała na nią zszokowana.

-To ty nie wiesz?!

-Czego nie wie? - Spytał Harry.

-O Merlinie, czy wy cały dzień spędziliście pod kamieniem? Nie zauważyliście nic dziwnego?

Spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni i, nie wiedząc o co chodzi rudowłosej, pokręcili głowami.

-Jakaś pusta panna rozpuściła plotkę o tym, że Twój termin jest wynikiem przespania się ze Snapem.

Hermiona krzyknęła, zakrywając usta dłonią. Nagle poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny pot, a żołądek zaciska się w bolesny sposób.

-O matko, to dlatego wszyscy tak na mnie patrzyli. O matko, o matko - szeptała do siebie, starając się poukładać sobie cała sytuacje w głowie. Huczało jej w uszach i nagle zaczęła być boleśnie świadoma każdego spojrzenia skierowanego w jej stronę. Otarła szybko łzy, które zebrały się w kącikach jej oczu i wstała, prostując się gwałtownie. - Odprowadzicie mnie do biblioteki? - Spytała, przełykając głośno ślinę.

-Jasne - odparli, po czym we trójkę wyszli z Wielkiej Sali.

-Masz pojęcie kto to zrobił?

-Nie wiem, ale postaram się do tego dojść. Nie popuszczę tego płazem.

-Dajcie sobie spokój - mruknęła nagle Hermiona zrezygnowanym tonem. - Nie mam teraz czasu na takie bzdury, ludzie pogadają, pogadają i przestaną. - Doskonale wiedziała, że przyjaciele i tak jej nie posłuchają.

Dziewczyna zaszyła się w bibliotece i spędzała tam każdą wolną chwilę. Po odliczeniu zajęć u Snape'a, własnej klasy (która, dzięki Merlinie, była za młoda na plotki o romansach nauczycieli), konsultacji (na których praktycznie nikogo nie było, od kiedy przejęła stery) i nauki w Hogwarcie, zostawało jej bardzo mało wolnego czasu. Rzuciła się w wir nauki, nie pojawiała się w Wielkiej Sali na posiłkach, wolała to robić u siebie, bez ciekawskich spojrzeń i szeptów, które przecież i tak słyszała.

Po kilku dniach chowania się przed całym światem usłyszała pukanie do pokoju. Nie miała pojęcia, kto może chcieć się z nią widzieć tak późnym wieczorem zwłaszcza, że przed chwilą pożegnała się z Ginny i Harrym. Jedynymi osobami, które do niej przychodziły.

Otworzyła powoli drzwi i momentalnie rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu.

-Malfoy! Nareszcie, już myślałam, że nigdy nie wpadniesz.

-Spokojnie, dotrzymuję danego słowa – powiedział, wchodząc do środka. – Słyszałem od Potterów, że mam im pomóc w byciu łącznikiem ze światem zewnętrznym. Serio aż tak się przejmujesz ta plotką?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

-Wiesz, w innych okolicznościach miałabym to gdzieś. Ale teraz mam termin. Nie mogę rozpraszać się tymi idiotami wierzącymi w takie bzdety. Wyobraź sobie, że masz uczyć pierwszaków zaraz po tym jak widziałeś te kretyńskie spojrzenia przez całe śniadanie.

Draco zdjął płaszcz, po czym wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni butelkę wina. Rozłożył się na łóżku i klepnął kołdrę obok siebie. Hermiona posłusznie zajęła miejsce, przejęła butelkę i westchnęła cicho, odkorkowując butelkę.

-Nie boisz się, że ta plotka dojdzie do pierwszaków? – Spytał cicho, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

-Oh, na pewno to już do nich doszło. Tylko, że to pierwszaki. Szczerze wątpię, żeby zdawali sobie sprawę o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Pomimo tego, że nie są już przedszkolakami, zachowują się w ten sposób. Chociaż tyle dobrego jest z tego zdziecinnienia.

-Zmieniamy temat moja droga. – Powiedział szybko, widząc smutne oczy dziewczyny. - Teraz dla odmiany my poplotkujemy o innych.

Hermiona rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie.

-Przecież wiesz, że…

-Obstawiam, że niedługo mój ojciec chrzestny przedstawi nową wybrankę swego serca.

Hermiona poczuła jak oblewa ją zimny pot. Jakaś niewidzialna siła ścisnęła jej żołądek.

-Kogo? Skąd… skąd o tym wiesz? Powiedział Ci?

Malfoy roześmiał się szczerze.

-Żartujesz? Nie jesteśmy aż tak blisko. Oczywiście, że mi nie powiedział. Ale przecież to widać. Za każdym razem z Kayleigh wychodzą do Wielkiej Sali, wychodzą, non stop dyskutują, są praktycznie nierozłączni. Nie widziałaś jej nigdy tutaj?

Pokręciła słabo głową, mając wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć z wściekłości. Oh, jak ona nienawidziła tej zołzy!

-Cóż, może spotykają się gdzieś indziej. W każdym razie, ona wygląda jakby naprawdę jej zależało na Snapie. A nie przypomina kogoś, kto się łatwo poddaje.

-Jeszcze się ta zdzira rozczaruje – warknęła pod nosem Hermiona.

Jak tylko spojrzała w oczy Malfoy'a, momentalnie pożałowała tej utraty samokontroli. Jego oczy wyrażały bezgraniczny szok. Pokazał jej dłonią, że ma poczekać z jakimikolwiek wyjaśnieniami i pociągnął solidny łyk z butelki.

-Draco, zanim cokolwiek…

-Oh, błagam, skończ pieprzyć! – Warknął wściekły. – Naprawdę podoba Ci się Snape?!

Już otwierała usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, zamilkła jednak, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. Nie sądziła, że takie wyznanie wywoła aż taką wściekłość u Malfoy'a.

-I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! Na litość boską, Harry i Ginny wiedzą?

-Tylko Ginny. I, błagam, nie mów o tym nikomu.

Chłopak rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Oczywiście, bo przecież miałem zamiar wyjść stąd i wykrzyczeć to przed całym zamkiem – warknął z przekąsem. – Nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedziałaś.

-Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie ma o czym gadać, bo ten rudy ideał się wokół niego cały czas kręci!

Draco wywrócił oczami z westchnieniem.

-Z drugiej strony to Tobie zaproponował termin. Ty mu uratowałaś życie.

-Bo jestem mądra! I nic więcej! Nie ma we mnie absolutnie nic, co mogłoby spodobać się jakiemukolwiek mężczyźnie!

Chłopak westchnął i zaczął kręcić młynki kciukami.

-Nieważne co teraz powiem, prawda? I tak mnie nie posłuchasz przez to, co sugerowałem wcześniej o Snapie i tej… no wiesz.

-Dokładnie. Dlatego zmieniamy temat i nie wracamy do niego. Tak najlepiej to nigdy.

-Wiesz przecież…

-Zmieniamy temat – warknęła cicho. – Nie chce już słuchać ani o nim ani o ten wywłoce.

Draco dotrzymał słowa i do 8 rano następnego dnia nawet nie wspomniał o Snapie i Kayleigh. Kiedy się żegnali obiecał, że razem z Ginny i Harrym postarają się dowiedzieć, kto rozpuścił te krzywdzącą dla Hermiony plotkę.

Granger z kolei spędziła prawie cały dzień w swojej komnacie, wychodząc jedynie na zajęcia.

Tak żyjąc, doczekała połowy grudnia, kiedy gruchnęła wiadomość, że Dumbledore lada dzień ma wrócić. Przypomniała sobie o wiadomości, którą od niego dostała o spotkaniu i poinformowała o tym Snape'a na koniec niedzielnej lekcji.

-Wiem o tym, Dumbledore napisał mi przedwczoraj notatkę, że bez względu na wszystko, mam Ciebie do niego puścić - odparł Snape.

-Dobrze, w takim razie dziękuję - odparła, po czym skierowała się do swoich komnat.

-Czekaj.

Stanęła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę swojego nauczyciela i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie.

-Czy dzieje się coś, o czym teoretycznie nie wiem, a powinienem wiedzieć, jednak ty mi nie powiedziałaś?

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak zimny pot spływa jej po karku. Nie za bardzo wiedziała, o co może mu chodzić. Przez ostatnie miesiące odnosili się do siebie wyjątkowo oschle, więc raczej nie mógł podejrzewać jej cichego uczucia (które, o dziwo, ani trochę nie osłabło).

Widząc jej milczenie, Severus podjął temat.

-Od kilku miesięcy kursujesz pomiędzy biblioteką, Twoją komnatą i salami szkolnymi. Uważasz, że nikt z nauczycieli nie zauważył w tym niczego niepokojącego? - Spytał chłodno tym niskim głębokim głosem. - Nie bawiąc się w konwenanse: osoba, która rozpuściła TĘ nieprzyjemną plotkę została już odpowiednio ukarana i poinstruowana do odkręcenia wszystkiego, zatem możesz bezpiecznie zacząć wychodzić na korytarz.

Hermiona stała i gapiła się na niego w osłupieniu. Po chwili poczuła jak uśmiech wykwita na jej twarz.

-Naprawdę? - Szepnęła z niedowierzaniem. - Ale jak? Ginny z Harrym próbowali od września się dowiedzieć kto to... - umilkła, widząc surową minę nauczyciela.

-Mi to zajęło dwa dni - odparł sucho. - Aczkolwiek tygodnia potrzebowałem by dowiedzieć się, o co właściwie chodzi. Nie musielibyśmy się w to wszystko bawić, gdybyś powiedziała mi to od razu. I na każde pytanie "czy wszystko w porządku" odpowiadała twierdząco.

-Ja... Ja nie myślałam, że...

-Właśnie. Nie myślałaś. A ja przez to dostałem pogadankę od co najmniej trzech nauczycieli, w tym od Minerwy, o tym, że nie interesuję się swoją podopieczną. - Skrzywił sie paskudnie. - Najwyraźniej umowa obejmuje też kwestie prywatne. Zatem następnym razem masz mi mówić o czymś takim, zwłaszcza - uniósł głos - że to dotyczy również mnie. Zrozumiałaś?

Po uśmiechu, który się pojawił się chwilę wcześniej, nie zostało ani śladu. Dziewczyna patrzyła tępo na profesora, po czym jedynie skinęła głową, spuszczając wzrok.

-Do widzenia - powiedziała cicho.

-Do widzenia. Jutro po konsultacjach przyjdź na chwilę do pracowni.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami swojej komnaty.

W której ktoś juz był.

-Profesor McGonagall? Dobry wieczór.

-Oh, dobry wieczór, wybacz moją nieuwagę - wskazała na książkę, którą czytała podczas nieobecności Hermiony. - Musiałam się czymś zająć, nie wiedziała ile czasu będzie Ciebie trzymał profesor Snape.

-Zazwyczaj do dwudziestej - odparła Hermiona. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale czemu zawdzięczam pani wizytę?

-Cóż, niedługo wraca Albus, więc muszę dopełnić wszystkie głupawe formalności, jak na przykład wywiad odnośnie terminu - powiedziała, machając Hermionie przed twarzą jakąś kartką.

-Um, dobrze - odparła zdziwiona dziewczyna.

McGonagall przez chwilę patrzyła na nią, po czym zmięła kartkę i rzuciła ja do kominka.

-Zapomnij, nie umiem się bawić w takie idiotyczne podchody. - Mruknęła zirytowanym głosem - Dwa pytania: czemu zamknęłaś sie przed wszystkimi i czy Snape miał coś z tym wspólnego?

-Okej, to juz lekka przesada - powiedziała zdenerwowana Hermiona. - Mam prawo spędzać mój czas wolny tak, jak mi się podoba i nie jest to powód aby nękać mnie albo profesora Snape'a! On jest moim nauczycielem, a ja uczennicą, nic więcej Nie jest moim opiekunem, nie jest moim oparciem, nie jest moim przyjacielem! Nic nas nie łączy!

McGonagall, o dziwo, wcale sie nie zdenerwowała za podniesiony głos Hermiony, uśmiechnęła się do niej jedynie porozumiewawczo.

-Nic was nie łączy, tak?

Hermiona zbladła, zdając sobie sprawę, jak to mogło zabrzmieć w jej ustach.

-O nie, nie, to nie tak pani profesor, nas naprawdę nic nie łączy - powiedziała przerażona.

-Dobrze. Nic was nie łączy. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie będzie nic złego w sytuacji, w której jednak was coś połączy - Westchnęła, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem i puszczając do Hermiony porozumiewawcze oczko. - Wracając do mojego pytania: Snape załatwił tę sprawę?

-Tak, pani profesor.

-Dobrze. - Odparła, po czym wstała. - Nic was nie łączy - mruknęła do siebie, śmiejąc się cicho. - Do widzenia - pożegnała się, wychodząc z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Hermiona poklepała się otwartą dłonią po policzku, chcąc się upewnić, że ta przedziwna rozmowa nie była efektem jakiejś halucynacji. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co przed chwili usłyszała od swoje, bądź co bądź, nauczycielki. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i ułożyła się do snu.

Poniedziałek minął o wiele inaczej niż dotychczasowe poniedziałki. Odważyła się zjeść śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, przywitana zdziwionym spojrzeniem swoich przyjaciół.

-Hermiono, co sie stało, że widzimy się w normalnych warunkach, a nie w Twojej komnacie? - Spytała Ginny, z uśmiechem przytulając koleżankę.

Dziewczyna opowiedziała im o wczorajszej rozmowie ze Snapem.

-O kurcze, serio sie przejął - mruknął zdziwiony Harry. - Jak nie on.

-No właśnie dokładnie jak on, bo na koniec opieprzył mnie za to, że mu nie powiedziałam - dodała, wywołując u przyjaciół wybuch śmiechu.

Po śniadaniu udali się na zajęcia, po raz pierwszy bez akompaniamentu dziwnych spojrzeń w stronę Hermiony. Dziewczyna do tej pory nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo była zaszczuta. Teraz jednak z uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła na zajęcia, czując, że to będzie dobry dzień. Nie miała pojęcia, czy pewność siebie, która z niej wręcz emanowała była powodem odkręcenia plotki czy też wczorajszej rozmowy z McGonagall.

Kończąc obronę przed czarna magią, zapisała temat eseju na następne zajęcia i ruszyła do biblioteki, wypożyczyć potrzebne książki. Zabrała je ze sobą na konsultacje, na których, jak zwykle nikogo nie było, miała więc dwie godziny na napisanie przynajmniej części wypracowania. Z uśmiechem na ustach punkt dwudziesta pierwsza spakowała książki do torby i ruszyła do pracowni, pamiętając o tym, że Snape dzień wcześniej ją o to poprosił.

Otworzyła drzwi z uśmiechem na ustach.

-Dobry wie... - nie skończyła, bo zobaczyła wściekła minę profesora. Jęknęła jedynie, po czym zaczęła przeklinać się w duchu za przesadny optymizm. Ten dzień byłby zbyt piękny, gdyby zakończyłby sie tak dobrze, jak się zaczął.

-Dobry wieczór - odparł chłodno. Jego nastrój jakimś cudem powodował, że w pomieszczeniu, w którym zawsze szumiały jakieś urządzenia lub chociaż trzaskał kominek, zrobiło się nagle koszmarnie cicho.

-Prosił pan wczoraj, żebym przyszła.

-Wiem o tym - warknął, po czym wskazał jej miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

Dziewczyna usiadła, po czym zadarła głowę, patrząc na stojącego profesora.

-Czy coś się stało? - Spytała niepewnie.

Mężczyzna bez słowa podał jej list. Poważna sprawa, pomyślała, widząc, że nadawcą jest ministerstwo magii, oddział urzędu patentowego. Przebiegła oczyma po tekście, nie przyswajając od razu tego, co tam było napisane. Po chwili jednak zrozumiała i otworzyła szerzej oczy. W skrócie: ministerstwo uniżenie przepraszało, jednak pytania wysłane przed kilkoma miesiącami nie były wystarczające i chcą ponownego przeprowadzenia testu. Akceptują oni recepturę i potwierdzają jej wiarygodność, jednak bez ponownego testu wykonanego przez Snape'a, nie puszczą dalej eliksiru.

-Co za durna papierologia - mruknęła pod nosem. - Eliksir działa, oni to wiedzą, a mimo to musimy przeprowadzać znowu ten chory test.

-Teraz podpowiedz mi, kto zgodzi się na przejście takiej serii pytań, bez potraktowania go Imperiusem. - Mruknął Snape, pocierając oczy.

-A, czyli ja nie mogę? To jakaś zasada? Nie ma tego w liście.

Snape zamarł na chwilę, po czym spojrzał na nią zaintrygowanym wzrokiem.

-Zgodziłabyś się to zrobić jeszcze raz? - Spytał, podchodząc do niej.

Hermiona, całkowicie wbrew swojemu dotychczasowemu zachowaniu i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, wstała i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Snape'a, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

-Naprawdę pan myślał, że bym panu nie pomogła, profesorze? - Spytała, uśmiechając się lekko, po chwili zabierając dłoń z jego ramienia. Wolała nie czekać na jego wściekłość i odepchnięcie.

-Nie wiem czy pamiętasz treść pytań - odparł, nie dając się zbić z pantałyku. - Są dość prywatne.

-Owszem, Tak samo jak odpowiedzi. Ale, jak już ostatnio wspomniałam, ufam panu. Dlatego też proszę tylko powiedzieć, kiedy chce pan przeprowadzić ponowny test, a ja mu się poddam.

Hermiona sprawiała wrażenie rozluźnionej, jednak serce biło jej jak oszalałe, a w głowie cienki głosik dawał jej reprymendę za takie zachowanie wobec profesora.

-Dobrze - odparł Snape, przyglądając się dziewczynie badawczo. - Myślę, że piątek będzie odpowiedni, nie będziesz zmęczona po całym dniu spędzonym ze mną - filuterny uśmiech dziewczyny uświadomił mu, jak to zabrzmiało, pozostał jednak opanowany - a następnego dnia nie masz normalnych zajęć.

-W porządku - odparła Hermiona. - Czy to wszystko?

-Tak - odparł chłodno Snape, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że pierwotnie chciał z nią porozmawiać o jej klasie i ich postępach.

Dziewczyna weszła do swoich komnat, na odchodnym rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zachichotała i zakryła usta dłonią, rumieniąc się dziko. Natychmiast jednak się opanowała, widząc, kto siedzi na jej łóżku.

-Witam, panno Granger.

-Chyba musze zacząć zamykać te drzwi, jak mnie nie ma - odparła ze śmiechem.


	11. Chapter 11

Okej. Cały dzień walczyłam z komputerem. Zepsuł się i to tak ostro. Sytuacja była tak zła, że byłam praktycznie pewna, że opowiadanie zniknęło w odmętach komputera i nie uda się go uratować. Okazało się jednak, że studia informatyczne się do czegoś w życiu przydają. Kto by pomyślał!

* * *

-Profesor Dumbledore! - Wykrzyknęła, witając się z nim ciepło. - Wrócił pan na stałe?

-Tak, zrobiłem już to, co musiałem w Ministerstwie, z resztą muszą poradzić sobie sami.

-To naprawdę świetnie! Oczywiście nie dlatego, że profesor McGonagall była złym dyrektorem - zreflektowała się szybko, uśmiechając się na myśl o ich wczorajszej rozmowie.

-Oh, spokojnie, ani przez chwilę nie wątpiłem, że Minerwa sobie poradzi. - Powiedział, wskazując Hermionie miejsce obok siebie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak cieszę się z tego, że zostajesz w Hogwarcie. A to, że Severus wybrał Ciebie jest jeszcze lepszą informacją! Jak Ci się podoba termin?

-Jest dobrze - odparła. - Nie mogłam trafić na lepszy termin, naprawdę. Ale chyba nie o tym chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać?

-Nie - powiedział mężczyzna. - Chciałem Ci podziękować. Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybyś nie uratowała Severusa. Po sfingowaniu mojej śmierci miałem się obudzić dopiero po śmierci Voldemorta, to zdejmowało ostatecznie klątwę. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie tego, co czułbym, gdybym się dowiedział, że chłopak nie żyje - mruknął. Hermionę uderzyło stwierdzenie "chłopak", jednak przemilczała je taktownie. - Nigdy nie czułem większej ulgi niż wtedy, gdy razem z Harrym opowiadaliśmy wszystkim, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądało życie Severusa.. Co prawda to mała nagroda za te wszystkie lata naprawdę morderczej pracy jako podwójny szpieg, ale to wszystko, co teraz ma, czyli zaufanie ludzi, sławę, a przede wszystkim święty spokój, ma dzięki Tobie.

-Profesorze, profesor Snape ma to dzięki temu, że przez kilka lat narażał swoje życie dla pana, a nie dlatego, że zjawiłam się w odpowiednim miejscu i w odpowiednim czasie.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią zagadkowo.

-Myśl sobie co chcesz, aczkolwiek bardzo sie mylisz - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Chciałem Ci po prostu podziękować. Bo dokonałaś czegoś niesamowitego. Zwłaszcza, że znałaś ryzyko.

Dziewczyna spłonęła dzikim rumieńcem.

-Na szczęście nie mam żadnych skutków ubocznych - odparła, starając się zakryć włosami rumieniec. - Wiem, jak działa Imperius. Nic takiego nie czuję - dodała, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Albus również próbował podważyć jej zdanie.

-To dobrze - powiedział, wstając. - Wybacz, że nie odbyłem z Tobą tej rozmowy zaraz po Bitwie, miałem jednak mnóstwo pracy. Z tego co słyszałem, ty też.

-Oh, tak - mruknęła dziewczyna, czując, jak dosłownie płonie na twarzy. - Pomagałam pani Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym.

-To bardzo szlachetne. Wybacz, ale muszę już iść, powinienem się pokazać przynajmniej w swoim gabinecie - zakończył, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia - odparła dziewczyna.

Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, kogo spotka następnym razem w swojej komnacie.

* * *

-Severusie, co ty opowiadasz? - Spytała oburzona Minerwa, stojąc za biurkiem w gabinecie dyrektora. - Jesteś niepoważny, nie ma nawet szans, żebym wydała na to zgodę! A jeżeli spróbujesz zrobić to sam, ostrzegam, wyrzucę Ciebie z Hogwartu i zatrudnię nawet Karkarowa, żeby przejął Twoje obowiązki! Jemu na pewno nie będzie przeszkadzała ani posada, ani to, że ma uczyć młodą, zdolna i ładną czarownicę!

-Cholera jasna, czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak poważna jest ta sytuacja?! - Wrzasnął Snape, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. - Twoja najzdolniejsza uczennica chodzi wesoło z Imperiusem w głowie, a ty...

-Jakim Imperiusem?! - Krzyknęła, wymachując rękami. - Przecież to się czuje! Naprawdę uważasz, że TWOJA najzdolniejsza uczennica jest tak głupia, żeby tego nie zauważyć?! No? Odpowiedz mi!

-Na Merlina, przecież to CZARN MAGIA! W tym konkretnym przypadku najwyraźniej efekt uboczny wygląda inaczej i Hermiona tego nie czuje! To nie transmutacja, że da się wszystko przewidzieć! Minerwo, poza tym, czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz?!

-Bardzo dobrze, mój drogi! Z naszej dwójki to ty brzmisz jak poroniony! Na Merlina, naprawdę chcesz podać dziewczynie, bez jej wiedzy, jakiś eliksir, który, jeżeli się mylisz, spowoduje...

\- Mówię setny raz: nie chcę podawać jej eliksiru! Wiem doskonale, co spowoduje! Chcę, żebyś z nią porozmawiała! Myślisz, że nie myślałem o tym, co eliksir robi?!

-To czemu w takim razie chcesz jej to zafundować?! - Krzyknęła Minerwa, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeżeli jakiś uczeń stanie za blisko drzwi gabinetu, usłyszy cała ich rozmowę, tak na siebie krzyczeli.

-NIE CHCE JEJ TEGO FUNDOWAĆ, CZY TY MNIE SŁUCHASZ KOBIETO?! Dzieje się coś, co dziać sie nie powinno! Naprawdę, czy wydaje Ci się normalne to, co właśnie Ci opowiedziałem?! Cholera, mam to powtórzyć?!

-Severusie, nie możesz być takim idiotą!

-Minerwo, chyba się zgalopowałaś!

-Ty chcesz imputować dziewczynie idiotyzm, ale to ja się zagalopowałam?! W tej chwili wynoś się stąd, jeżeli jesteś zbyt głupi, żeby zrozumieć, o co w tej sytuacji naprawdę chodzi! I ostrzegam! Jeżeli spróbujesz jej coś podać, wywalę Ciebie na zbity pysk i dam taka rekomendację, że nie przyjmie Ciebie już żadna szkoła! Nieważne, jak bardzo wszyscy będą się zachwycać wielkim Snapem!

-O proszę, teraz mi grozisz!

Albus od kilku chwil przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, zastanawiając się, kiedy zauważą, że wszedł do gabinetu. Postanowił jednak przerwać tę farsę, chrząkając głośno.

-CO?! - Wrzasnęli oboje, po czym spojrzeli na Dumledora stojącego w drzwiach.

-Albusie! - Zawołała Minerwa, po czym przywitała się ciepłym uściskiem z dyrektorem. - Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Teraz ty się będziesz użerał z tym, tym...

-Proszę, dokończ - odparł kąśliwie Snape, witając się z Dumledorem uściskiem dłoni.

-Możecie mi powiedzieć, o co ta cała kłótnia? Bo, niestety, wasze krzyki skutecznie zagłuszyły sens tej rozmowy.

-Ależ oczywiście, bardzo chętnie! - Wykrzyknęła Minerwa. - Ten pajac - zawołała, wskazując oskarżycielsko na Snape'a, który próbował jej przerwać, nie dała mu jednak dojść do głosu - ubzdurał sobie, że Hermiona Granger, ta sama, która była na tyle dobrą czarownicą, by rzucić na niego czarnomagiczne zaklęcia po jednokrotnym ich usłyszeniu, nie zauważa tego, że w jej głowie siedzi jakaś drzazga, dyktująca jej więź z tym durniem!

-Minerwo, ostrzegam Ciebie...

-Ale to nie koniec! Ten geniusz chce, bez jej wiedzy, dać jej antidotum, który jak wszyscy wiemy, działa bardzo źle na kobiety, jeżeli jest podany tylko prewencyjnie! I chce na to mojej zgody!

-Minerwo, czy ty jesteś głucha?! Nic nie chcę jej podawać, dopóki z nią nie porozmawiasz i nie wyciągniesz prawdy! Masz szczęście, że jestem gentelmanem i ignoruję Twoje epitety na mój temat - syknął Snape, po czym zwrócił się do Dumbledora. - Albusie, dziewczyna musi być pod wpływem tamtych zaklęć, naprawdę zachowuje się, jakby...

-Jakby była zakochana w swoim nauczycielu? - Spytał niewinnym tonem.

Snape przez chwilę milczał, będąc w niemałym szoku.

-O nie, nie, nie - powiedział, cofając się w stronę drzwi. - Nie dam sie nabrać na te wasze gierki. Doskonale wiem, jakby podobał wam się taki obrót spraw - zaśmiał się gorzko. - Trochę za długo żyję na tym świecie i za dużo rzeczy widziałem, żeby nabrać sie na te żałosne podchody. Dziewczyna ma skutki uboczne i jeżeli wy mi w tym nie pomożecie, ja to z niej wyciągnę.

-Zanim wyjdziesz chce Ci tylko przypomnieć, że w tym roku organizacja Balu Bożonarodzeniowego wypada na Hogwart i nawet nie próbuj sie wymigiwać od obecności! - Powiedział swobodnie Albus, rzucając mu surowe spojrzenie. - Z tego co wiem, Karkarow zadeklarował przyjazd, więc nie musisz się martwić o towarzystwo.

-Żegnam! - Warknął jedynie Snape, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

-Ah, młodzież - mruknął Albus, uśmiechając się ciepło do Minerwy. - Ja w jego wieku...

* * *

Hermiona właśnie wróciła do pracowni, przypominając sobie o zostawionym eseju, kiedy usłyszała, jak wściekły Snape wchodzi do swojej komnaty. Trzasnął głośno drzwiami i nastała cisza. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się szybko za esejem, nie chcąc wchodzić w kontakt z wzburzonym profesorem. Zwłaszcza, że była juz przebrana w starą, krótką koszulę nocną, w której bardzo nie chciała mu się pokazywać.

Napotkała wzrokiem swój esej i szybko go chwytając, dosłownie rzuciła się w stronę swojej komnaty, kiedy usłyszała za sobą szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Zaklęła cicho, po czym odwróciła sie niechętnie.

-Przyszłam tylko po esej, profesorze. Do widzenia - powiedziała szybko, mając nadzieję, że będzie mogła szybko wrócić do siebie. Owszem, lubiła przebywać ze Snapem, jednak nie wtedy, kiedy był ewidentnie wzburzony.

-Dumbledore wrócił.

-Och, wiem - odparła, usilnie starając się zasłonić rolką pergaminu swoje niepotrzebnie odkryte nogi. - Już z nim rozmawiałam.

-Kiedy? - Spytał podejrzliwym tonem.

-Zaraz po tym jak wyszłam z pracowni, profesorze. A, odnośnie listu z Ministerstwa - zaczęła, rumieniąc się lekko. - Profesor McGonagall próbowała mnie we wrześniu wypytać jaki eliksir pan warzy. Oczywiście nic nie zdradziłam - dodała szybko, widząc spojrzenie Snape'a. - Jednak kazała mi dopilnować, żeby profesor, zgodnie z obietnicą jej daną, poinformował ja o liście od Ministerstwa.

-Profesor McGonagall już nie pełni funkcji dyrektora. Jakbyś nie zauważyła, Dumbledore wrócił. - Powiedział sucho.

-Jeżeli pan tak uważa - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Mogę już wrócić do siebie?

-Jeszcze jedno, odnośnie Twojej klasy - powiedział, masując skronie.

-Tak? Coś robię źle?

-Posłuchaj, cały czas słyszę od moich Ślizgonów, że jesteś dla nich niezwykle surowa i odbierasz im punkty tylko i wyłącznie przez antypatię do domu, a nie za rzeczywiste przewinienia.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta z niedowierzaniem i wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

-CO?! Profesorze, co za niedorzeczność! Oni naprawdę od pierwszej lekcji myślą, że mogą sobie pozwalać na Bóg wie co tylko dlatego, że nie jestem panem! Z grupą puchonów i krukonów nie miałam nigdy żadnych problemów, gryfoni też zachowują sie porządnie, no, czasami, musiałam im zabrać punkty, ale nie pozwalają sobie na takie pyskowanie! I teraz, kiedy zaczęłam ślizgonom zabierać punkty za chamstwo, nieprzygotowanie i ciągłe naigrywanie się ze WSZYSTKIEGO, mają czelność przychodzić do pana na skargi, bo zabieram biedactwom punkty?! Co za bezczelność!

Hermiona podczas swojego wybuchu wściekłości zaczęło chodzić po pracowni i wymachiwać rękami, powodując, że jej koszula wędrowała niebezpiecznie wysoko, miała to jednak gdzieś.

-Pamiętaj po prostu, że jesteś przede wszystkim nauczycielką, a nie gryfonką.

-Słucham?! - Krzyknęła. Zauważyła, że pozwoliła sobie na zbyt wiele, jednak miała to gdzieś. - Chciałabym panu przypomnieć, za jak idiotyczne rzeczy potrafił pan odbierać NAM punkty, faworyzując swojego syna chrzestnego i jego dom! Jakoś nigdy nie biegałam na skargę do profesor McGonagall z płaczem, że ten oklopny plofesol jest be - powiedziała naśladując głos małego dziecka. - I to JA jestem nieprofesjonalna i przekładam dobro mojego domu nad dobro moich uczniów?! I kto to mówi?! Ale dobrze, nie wierzy mi pan, to zrozumiałe, w końcu nie jestem ŚLIZGONKĄ! Proszę w takim razie przyjść jutro na moja lekcję i zobaczyć, jak to wygląda! Tylko albo w pelerynce niewidce, albo po eliksirze niewidzialności, bo inaczej te cholerne diabły zaczną zachowywać się jak aniołki, żeby udowodnić moja winę! Do widzenia! - Zakończyła, ruszając w stronę swoich komnat.

-Jeszcze nie skończyłem - syknął Severus, rozwścieczony faktem, że kolejna kobieta udziela mu tego dnia reprymendy.

-Ale ja skończyłam!

-Hermiono Granger, w tej chwili stój!

Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała jego rozkaz, nie odwróciła się jednak. Czuła, że przesadza. Ba, każda komórka w jej ciele kazała jej natychmiastowe spokornienie, w dziewczynie odezwały się jednak zbyt bolesne wspomnienia, by móc je zagłuszyć.

Oddychała głęboko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Zamknęła oczy i policzyła do pięciu, to jednak nie pomogło. Wciąż stała w miejscu, tyłem do swojego nauczyciela.

Usłyszała za sobą kroki. Po chwili stanął przed nią Snape, mrużąc oczy we wściekłości.

-Chyba się zagalopowałaś - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Nic, co powiedziałam, nie było nieprawdą.

-Nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania ze strony uczennicy!

-Nie życzę sobie zarzucania mi faworyzowania któregoś domu!

Snape spojrzał na nią z góry i musiał przyznać, że osoba, która czuje fałszywe przywiązanie do kogoś, na pewno nie zachowałaby sie w ten sposób. Czyżby...?

-Coś jeszcze? - Spytała dziewczyna, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

Stali tak blisko siebie, że praktycznie się stykali, Hermiona jednak nie wyglądała na onieśmieloną tym faktem.

-Nie. Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia. - Warknęła, wymijając Snape'a. Po chwili jednak wróciła, schyliła się po swój esej i spojrzała na niego z wściekłością. - Odnośnie niefaworyzowania domów pragnę przypomnieć, że kiedy Malfoy nazwał mnie "szlamą" był pan jedynym nauczycielem, który to słyszał i mógł poświadczyć nasza wersje przed dyrektorem, jednak wszystkiego sie wyparł - prychnęła, zatrzaskując głośno za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy już wykrzyczała się w poduszkę (była praktycznie pewna, że Mistrz to słyszy, miała to jednak kompletnie gdzieś) spostrzegła, że na jej biurku leży srebrna koperta. Otworzyła ją zaciekawiona i będąc w kompletnym szoku, przeczytała, że została zaproszona na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

-O cholera - mruknęła, doczytując paragraf o tym, że kadra nauczycielska ma obowiązek stawić sie w komplecie, by godnie reprezentować szkołę. - Już w tę sobotę?! - Wykrzyknęła cicho.

* * *

-...dlatego też musicie skórkę kroić w jak najcieńsze paski - zakończyła Hermiona, prezentując klasie efekt wrzucenia zbyt grubo pokrojonej skórki węża afrykańskiego do eliksiru leczącego. Większość klasy wybuchnęła śmiechem na widok ogromnego gluta, próbującego wydostać się z kociołka.

-Obrzydlistwo, jak można nam coś takiego pokazać - prychnął czarnowłosy chłopak, wprowadzając w rozbawienie swoich kolegów.

-Żebyś nie popłakał się, jak tydzień temu, gdy Twój kociołek zaczął niebezpiecznie syczeć, Craig - odparła Hermiona, uśmiechając się ciepło. Nigdy nie dawała sie wyprowadzić z równowagi.

-Nie uważam jednak, żeby to było profesjonalne.

-Nie uważam, żebyś miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. - Odparła. - Teraz szybko zbierzcie potrzebne składniki i zacznijcie działać - dodała, klaszcząc w ręce. - Macie ponad godzinę, jak ktoś nie będzie czegoś wiedział, niech podniesie rękę, a ja podejdę.

Przez pół godziny dziewczyna krążyła po klasie i pomagała każdemu najlepiej, jak umiała. Pękała z dumy słysząc kolejne pytania, które wcale nie wynikały z nieprzygotowania, ale z chęci poszerzenia wiedzy. Cały czas z radością opowiadała o ciekawostkach związanych ze składnikami, czy też pokazywała po raz kolejny, jak powinno sie wypreparować dany składnik. W pewnym momencie zauważył kątem oka, że Craig wrzuca coś do jej torby. Momentalnie się wyprostowała.

-Daniel Craig - powiedziała na głos. Kilka osób, które jeszcze nie skończyły warzyć eliksiru, momentalnie o nim zapomniały i podniosły głowy na chłopaka, który stał przy torbie Hermiony. - Zechciałbyś może podać mi moje pióro? Znajduje się w torbie.

Chłopak lekko się zmieszał, nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić.

-Jestem uczniem, nie tragarzem.

Dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła do swojego biurka, po czym otworzyła torbę prosto przed twarzą chłopaka. Czarna maź prysła prosto na buzię chłopca, oblepiając nawet włosy.

-Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu - powiedziała spokojnie. - Oraz szlaban dla pana Craiga.

-Ale pani nie może...!

-Wiem, że myślałeś, że nie mogę - odparła z jeszcze większym uśmiechem i ciepłem w głosie. - A ja pozwoliłam Ci tak myśleć. Teraz jednak miarka sie przebrała, bo taki atak na nauczyciela to zdecydowana przesada. Ostrzegam Cię.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek, w klasie nikt jednak nie odważył się ruszyć. Zapanowała grobowa cisza

-Jeżeli jednak taka sytuacja sie powtórzy - powiedziała cicho Hermiona, zakładając ręce na piersi - możesz mi uwierzyć, że postaram się o taką karę, po której dwa razy się zastanowisz nawet nad odezwaniem się do nauczyciela. Nie wspominając o pyskowaniu czy przeszkadzaniu im w lekcji. Co do szlabanu...

W tamtym momencie obok nich pojawił się Snape z paskudnym uśmiechem. Wszyscy założyli, że bezszelestnie wszedł, Hermiona jednak znała prawdę.

-Witam.

Po klasie podniósł się szmer cichych "dzień dobry".

-Proszę mi wybaczyć profesorze, musze przedyskutować szlaban z panem Craigiem.

-Proszę się tym nie martwić, pan Craig nie będzie miał z panią szlabanu - odparł chłodno Snape.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, po czym skinęła głową i wyszła szybkim krokiem z klasy, odprowadzana wzrokiem uczniów.

Snape spojrzał z czystą nienawiścią na uśmiechającego się chłopaka.

-Będzie pan miał szlaban ze mną. Za kłamstwo mojej osobie minus sto punktów dla Slytherinu… - warknął, patrząc na ucznia, którego mina momentalnie zrzedła - …za każdą osobę, która przyszła z Tobą i skarżyła się na Panią Granger. Wedle moich wyliczeń, właśnie straciliście pięćset punktów i chyba naprawdę nie ma szans, żebyście na koniec roku wyszli z chociaż jednym na plusie - zakończył, wychodząc szybkim krokiem z klasy. Był wściekły na siebie. Za to, że uwierzył dzieciakom zamiast Hermionie. Za to, że nie powiedział od razu, dlaczego zabiera dziewczynie szlaban i teraz będzie musiał się tłumaczyć. Oraz za to, że znowu, przez słowo 'szlama" straci kogoś, na kim mu zależy.

Oczywiście, że mu się w jakiś tam sposób podobała podobała. Nie znał żadnej innej kobiety, z która mógłby porozmawiać o tak złożonych kwestiach przyrządzania eliksirów. Była mądra i ładna, jak często spotykało się takie połączenie? Owszem, była młoda, nawet bardzo, ale jej dojrzałe zachowanie rzutowało na wiek tak mocno, że kompletnie nie przejmował się faktem, że dopiero ukończyła dziewiętnaście lat. Na dodatek ona zachowywała się jakby też coś czuła... Nie mógłby jednak pozwolić sobie na ani jeden ruch, wiedząc, że jest chociaż cień szansy, że jej zachowanie jest podyktowane zaklęciem, a nie tym, co faktycznie myślała.

Poza tym, wciąż musiał jej wyjaśnić cała sytuacje. Stwierdzając, że nie ma sensu szukać jej po zamku, zdecydował się przyjść na konsultacje.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermiona kończyła pisać swój esej, kiedy usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi.

-Następnym razem proszę pu... - zaczęła, jednak umilkła, widząc Snape'a. - Dobry wieczór.

-Dobry wieczór - odarł siadając obok niej. - Posłuchaj, dzisiaj po lekcji...

-Nie - powiedziała, czując, jak zaczyna jej drżeć broda na wspomnienie okropnego poranka. - Naprawdę wszystko zrozumiałam.

Snape uniósł brew. Mógł wykorzystać tę okazję, ale widząc, że dziewczyna zaraz sie rozklei, postanowił sobie odpuścić.

-Dzisiaj po lekcji powiedziałem Craigowi, że nie ma szlabanu z Toba, tylko ze mną. Oraz odjąłem Slytherinowi pięćset punktów.

Hermiona zamrugała gwałtownie. Nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

-Naprawdę? - Spytała, ocierając łzy, które zebrały się w kącikach jej oczu. - O matko dziękuję, tak bardzo dziękuję - wykrzyknęła, rzucając mu się na szyję.

Severus na sekundę stracił kontrolę. Umysł rozluźnił się pod wpływem jej dotyku, oczy przymknęły się, a dłonie już ruszały, żeby oddać uścisk.

Po sekundzie odzyskał kontrolę logicznie myślący Snape. Odsunął się od dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią krytycznie.

-Prosiłbym, żebyś nie przekraczała pewnych barier - powiedział, po czym wyszedł.

-Oszaleję któregoś dnia - mruknęła do siebie, po czym zabrała się ponownie za esej.

Nie mogła jednak się skupić. Z jednej strony po raz pierwszy odważył się na tak bliskie spotkanie z profesorem. Czuła jego zapach, policzek mrowił po bliższym spotkaniu, a nogi trzęsły się z szoku. Z drugiej jednak strony dość wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru "przekraczać pewnych barier". Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i przesłała przez skrzata wiadomość do Ginny o spotkaniu w jej komnacie za pół godziny. W międzyczasie wróciła do siebie, odświeżyła sie po ciężkim dniu i dokończyła ten przeklęty esej.

-Opowiadaj wszystko - powiedziała zdyszana Ginny, wbiegając do pokoju Hermiony.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, po czym streściła jej wszystko - od rozmowy z McGonagall, poprzez ponowny test veritaserum, rozmowę z dyrektorem, kłótnię ze Snapem, na dzisiejszym zdarzeniu kończąc.

-Nie wiem nawet co Ci odpowiedzieć - powiedziała Ginny. - To... tak poroniona sytuacja, jak ty jeszcze nie zwariowałaś?

-Nie mam pojęcia, uwierz mi - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego żałuję, że pod wpływem rozmowy z McGonagall zgodziłam się tak chętnie na ponowny test z veritaserum...

-Mogę Ci tylko poradzić modlitwę o to, żeby wśród pytań nic był nic o Twojej aktualnej sympatii, bo będzie niezłe bagno.

-Serio tak myślisz? Bo ja bym na przykład chciała się zwierzyć Snape'owi z tego, jak myślę o nim podczas masturbacji - warknęła zirytowana Hermiona.

Ginny wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

-O matko, Hermiono, ty się masturbujesz?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zszokowana.

-Ginny, to, że z nikim tego nie robiłam, nie oznacza, że moje genitalia zarosły.

Rudowłosa pokręciła głowa z niedowierzaniem.

-Moja droga, skrywasz o wiele więcej tajemni niż mogłoby się wydawać.

* * *

-Hermiono, nie stresuj się tak - szeptała Ginny, masując dziewczynie ramiona. - Wejdziesz tam, odpowiesz na pięć krępujących pytań i od razu wyjdziesz. Przecież sama mówiłaś, że Snape zachowuje się profesjonalnie i nawet nie wraca do tego, co mu powiedziałaś.

-Bo nie powiedziałam mu niczego, do czego można by wrócić!

Ginewra machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

-Daj spokój, idź tam w tej chwili, bo inaczej wepchnę Ciebie tam siłą. - Ginny rozesmiała się ciepło. - Mam na Ciebie czekać?

-Nie. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę. A jak wrócę, w jakim stanie będę. Ale spokojnie, przygotuj się, że na pewno wyślę dzisiaj w nocy skrzata po Ciebie - głęboki wdech. - No to idę.

Hermiona rzuciła przyjaciółce przerażone spojrzenie, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami pracowni.

-Dobry wieczór - rzuciła do Snape'a, po czum usiadła na wysokim stołku, przygotowanym specjalnie na tę niezwykle wyjątkową okazję.

Od incydentu z przytuleniem ich stosunki zdecydowanie sie ochłodziły. Ograniczali sie do kilku zdawkowych słów, podnosząc nawet na siebie wzroku. Tym razem jednak Hermiona rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie, po czym uniosła z dumą podbródek. Tylko z fałszywą pewnością siebie i dumą była w stanie podołać temu zadaniu.

-Dobry wieczór - odpowiedział, siadając naprzeciwko niej. - Możemy zaczynać?

-Oczywiście.

-Pamiętasz, jakie są zasady?

-Tak.

Podał jej fiolkę z veritaserum, nakazując wypić do dna.

-Jak sie nazywasz?

-Hermiona Granger.

-Ile masz lat?

-Dziewiętnaście.

-Jaki masz kolor włosów?

-Brązowe - Hermiona zauważyła zmianę w pytaniu, nie komentowała jej jednak w żaden sposób.

-Dobrze, teraz otwieram kopertę. - Powiedział, łamiąc pieczęć. Przebiegł wzrokiem po pytaniach. Zmarszczył czoło, bo nie znał tego zestawu. Zaczął jednak czytać.

-Dlaczego zgodziłaś się na udział w teście?

-Bo chciałam panu pomóc i pokazać, że mi na panu zależy. - Czuła, że powoli rumieniec wykwita na jej policzki, robiła jednak dobra minę do złej gry.

\- Ile ważysz?

-Pięćdziesiąt sześć kilogramów.

-Z kim straciłaś dziewictwo?

-Nie straciłam - odparła, dziwiąc się, że pytanie się powtórzyło.

-Czego się boisz?

-Odrzucenia.

-Co było Twoim największym osiągnięciem naukowym?

-Przygotowanie eliksiru burzącego więzi czarnomagiczne - odparła mimo woli, zdając sobie sprawę, że lada chwila może rozpętać się burza.

Snape podał jej antidotum, zadał pytanie z nakazem kłamstwa i zamknął głośno kopertę. Spojrzał na nią z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, po czym otworzył usta, szykując się do, jak Hermiona sądziła, krzyczenia na nią.

-Zanim zada pan jakiekolwiek pytania, pragnę przypomnieć, że jestem po wyczerpującym teście i proszę o kilka chwil odpoczynku - powiedziała w panice, czując, jak pot spływa po jej plecach.

-Dobrze, w takim razie poczekajmy teraz spokojnie, napijmy się herbatki i porozmawiajmy o pogodzie! - Krzyknął, podnosząc się z krzesła i stanął nad nią. - Łaskawie zacznij mówić, jak będziesz w stanie, bo nie wiem nawet, jakie pytanie na początek mam Ci zadać!

-Oczywiście - odparła. Po kilku sekundach pod naporem jego wzroku, wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła ze spokojem wszystko opowiadać. - Zrobiłam to we wtorek po mojej porannej lekcji. Znalazłam w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych opis przygotowania eliksiru i efektów niepożądanych. Wydawał mi się łatwy, więc spróbowałam. No i sie udało.

-Pytałem się Ciebie milion razy, czy wszystko jest w porządku! Ten cholerny eliksir i dobrze i źle przygotowany wygląda i pachnie identycznie! Przecież mogłaś się zabić! Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że czujesz efekty uboczne?

-Hmm, no nie wiem, pomyślmy - odpyskowała sarkastycznie. - Bo nie czułam efektów ubocznych! To znaczy... Zaczęłam cos czuć, ale to, co czułam, nie było efektem ubocznym! Właśnie o to chodzi, znam działanie Imperiusa, nie czułam go na sobie, a miałam wrażenie, że zwariowałam! Po każdym uśmiechu do pana, po każdym wspomnieniu o panu przy innych, ciągle słyszałam to cholerne pytanie! Myślałam, że wszyscy chcą ze mnie zrobić wariatkę! - Zamilkła, oddychając głęboko, zdając sobie sprawę, że krzyczała.

-No dobrze - mruknął po chwili milczenia - wzięłaś eliksir i co?

-I nic - odparła dziewczyna. - Nic sie nie zmieniło.

Snape z wrażenia usiadł na krześle.

-Czyli podałaś go sobie prewencyjnie, dobrze rozumiem?

-Tak.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że takie działanie powoduje bezpłodność?

-Tak - odparła spokojnie dziewczyna. Zdecydowanie zbyt spokojnie jak na kogoś, kto sam sie wysterylizował przed kilkoma dniami.

Snape spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

-Nie jestem bezpłodna od wtorku, tylko od urodzenia - powiedziała chłodno, patrząc na nauczyciela. - Najpierw stwierdził to mugolski lekarz, następnie usłyszałam to samo w Świętym Mungu.

-Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie powiedziałaś? Można było Ci podać eliksir zaraz po Bitwie!

-Nie wiedziałam co powoduje podanie go prewencyjnie, a każda wzmianka o tym powodowała u wszystkich palpitacje i strach o to, że nagle występują u mnie efekty uboczne. We wtorek nie powiedziałam, bo musiałabym zdradzić panu to, co mówię teraz. A zwierzenie sie nauczycielowi z bezpłodności to przecież byłoby przekraczaniem pewnych granic. - Zakończyła, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

Snape patrzył na nią, starając się uporządkować myśli gnające w jego głowie. Dziewczyna wzięła eliksir. Nic sie nie zmieniło. Przytuliła go. Po czym została odrzucona.

Brawo Severusie, pomyślał. Właśnie wszedłeś na nowy, wyższy poziom skurwysyństwa.

-Hermiono - powiedział, podchodząc do niej. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, po czym chwycił ją za ramiona. - Obiecaj mi, że nigdy już nie zrobisz czegoś tak głupiego. Wiem, że jesteś inteligentna, ty zapewne również jesteś tego świadoma, ale nawet najlepszym zdarzają się błędy. A ten błąd mógł Cię kosztować życie.

-Dobrze - odparła nonszalancko. - Następnym razem porozmawiam z profesor McGonagall.

Snape poczuł ukłucie zawodu, że nie zadeklarowała rozmowy z nim, jednak musiał przyznać przed sobą, że sam był sobie winny.

-Mogę już iść? - Spytała, ostentacyjnie zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Tak - odparł chłodno Mistrz, patrząc na nią bez cienia emocji. - Zanim jednak pójdziesz spać, chciałbym, żebyś poszła do gabinetu profesora Dumbledora, poprosiła go o wezwanie profesor McGonagall i opowiedziała im o tym, co zrobiłaś.

Dziewczyna zbladła. Nagle cały spokój i opanowanie ją opuściły.

-Ale... dlaczego? Przecież nic się nie stało!

-Właśnie stało się i to bardzo wiele. Nie przyjąłem Ciebie na termin, abyś wiedzę wyniesioną z tej pracowni zamieniała na niebezpieczne i samowolne eksperymenty na sobie. - Mężczyzna spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Takie zachowanie jest podstawą do rozwiązania umowy między nami i przerwania terminu.

Hermiona poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny pot. Do tej pory myślała, że może co najwyżej spowodować gniew Snape'a i była niezwykle pewna siebie. Nagle ta pewność i zadziorność ją opuściły i został niezwykły strach, który napędzał i tak już walące w jej piersi serce. Z każdym oddechem zaczynało jej brakować powietrza w płucach.

O matko, pomyślała. Co ja narobiłam!

Sądziła, że była taka sprytna! Że przechytrzyła ich wszystkich! Że przechytrzyła Snape'a, który będzie musiał przyznać, że jest inteligentna! Że nikt nie będzie jej wmawiał szaleństwa, tymczasem sprowadziła na siebie kłopoty. I to jak wielkie! Znała wystarczająco dobrze Dumbledora i McGonagall, żeby wiedzieć, że mogą tego nie puścić jej płazem. Dlaczego o tym wcześniej nie pomyślała!

Hermiona starała się uspokoić, ale nie była w stanie.

-Czy to jest konieczne? - Spytała przerażonym głosem.

-Niestety tak. Nie zataję tego, rzucając moją karierę na szalę. - Teraz Snape odpowiadał ze stoickim spokojem. - Jeżeli chcesz, mogę osobiście im to wyjaśnić.

Hermiona pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

-Nie, nie, pójdę sama. - Odparła, cały czas oddychając głęboko. - Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia. Dopóki Albus i Minerwa nie podejmą decyzji, nasze lekcje są zawieszone.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu na odchodne przerażone spojrzenie, po czym ruszyła w stronę gabinetu Dumbledora, cały czas próbując się uspokoić i nie doprowadzić do ataku paniki. Jak ona powie Harry'emu i Ginny, że straciła termin? Jak ona spojrzy w oczy ludziom, którzy jej gratulowali? A rodzice? Przecież byli z niej tacy dumni! Zwłaszcza, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że byłaby pierwszą kobietą i pierwszą nie-slizgonką, która ukończyła taki termin!

Dlaczego musiała zachowywać się tak zarozumiale przy Mistrzu Eliksirów? Wystarczyłoby udawać skruszoną albo nawet skłamać, że nie wypiła tego eliksiru, że tylko go przyrządziła! Ale nie, ona, Hermiona Granger, musiała pochwalić się swoimi osiągnięciami. Musiała spojrzeć mu w twarz, unieść wysoko głowę i pochwalić się tym genialnym osiągnięciem! Co się z nią stało? Jakoś w drugiej klasie po uwarzeniu eliksiru wielosokowego, nie biegała po zamku chwaląc się, co właśnie osiągnęła!

Stanęła przed gabinetem Dumbledora i zamknęła oczy. No nic Hermiono, pomyślała. Zapukała kilkukrotnie w drzwi, które po chwili się przed nią rozsunęły.

-Panna Granger! - Wykrzyknął radośnie profesor, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła wejść do środka, po czym wskazał jej miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. - Co panią do nas sprowadza? - Spytał.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na profesor McGonagall, która wyłoniła się zza regału na książki.

-Jeżeli chcesz zostać z Albusem sam na sam...

-Nie - przerwała jej cicho Hermiona. - Bardzo dobrze, że pani jest.

Gryfonka wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym zaczęła swoja opowieść. Starała się przedstawić im wszystko w jak najłagodniejszym świetle i używać argumentu, że każdy chciał zrobić z niej wariatkę, jednak miny nauczycieli mówiły same za siebie. Przesadziła.

-Hermiono... - zaczęła zatroskanym głosem profesor McGonagall. - Jest mi strasznie przykro, ale musimy podjąć jakieś kroki w tej sprawie. - Kobieta westchnęła. - Dlaczego nam tego nie powiedziałaś?

-Ja... Po co miałam mówić, że jestem bezpłodna? Przecież nie każdy musi o tym wiedzieć! - Hermiona postanowiła łapać się ostatniej deski ratunku i grać na uczuciach. - A jakbym powiedziała, że eliksiru jednak nie podałam sobie prewencyjnie, miałabym jeszcze większe kłopoty, bo nie dość, że zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam to jeszcze nie poinformowałam nikogo o skutkach ubocznych!

-Dobrze, spokojnie - mruknął Dumbledore. - Musimy porozmawiać z Severusem o zaistniałej sytuacji i zdecydować we trójkę, czy możesz kontynuować termin. Na razie nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy, jutro jest bal, na którym chcemy Cię widzieć, bo jeszcze należysz do kadry nauczycielskiej. Na dniach podejmiemy decyzję i przekażemy Ci ją najszybciej jak to możliwe. - Zakończył.

-Ale - zaczęła dziewczyna, nagle zapominając wszystkich słow. - Jak mam nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy? Przecież to jest moje być albo nie być!

-Nie moja droga - wtrąciła się McGonagall spokojnym głosem. - Wypicie tego eliksiru było Twoim, jak to ujęłaś, "być albo nie być".

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że ma kłopoty. Była tego praktycznie pewna. Jednak do momentu, w którym nie została tak oficjalnie potraktowana przez nauczycieli, którym tak ufała, sądziła, że jakoś się z tego wykpi. W tym momencie jednak poczuła, jak zapada jej się grunt pod nogami.

-Pani profesor - szepnęła, zwracając się do McGonagall. - Pani przecież wie, że nie miałam innego wyjścia.

Minerwa przecież musiała zrozumieć jej położenie. Jeszcze kilka dni temu sama sugerowała dziewczynie, że to nic złego, zakochać się w nauczycielu. Na pewno zrozumiała, że gdyby Hermiona tego nie wypiła, zwariowałaby, w końcu wierząc w to, że wystąpił u niej skutek uboczny. Gdyby mu o tym powiedziała, musiałaby albo skłamać, że uczucie zniknęło, czego w życiu by nie zrobiła, albo skłamać, że wszystko jest wciąż w porządku, jednak wtedy trzeba by było wyznać swoja bezpłodność. I miłość. Nie miała innego wyjścia. W tej sytuacji miała przynajmniej nadzieję na to, że może uda jej się to utrzymać w tajemnicy.

Cholerne pytania z Ministerstwa!

-Hermiono, wiem. Ale to nie zmienia tego, co zrobiłaś. Pozwól nam to przemyśleć, dobrze?

-Oczywiście.

Hermiona pożegnała się cicho, po czym wyszła zdołowana z gabinetu. Puściła się biegiem do swoich komnat, mając cichą nadzieję, że na nikogo się nie natknie. Nie wytrzymałaby rozmowy o niczym, kiedy walił się jej świat.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi komnaty, pozwoliła łzom popłynąć po policzkach. Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera! Co jej strzeliło do tego durnego łba, żeby wszystko opowiadać Snape'owi! I to w tak arogancki sposób!

-Głupia, głupia, głupia - szeptała do siebie dziewczyna, na wszelki wypadek pakując wszystkie swoje rzeczy. - Brawo, Hermiono, ty kretynko. Brawo. Naprawdę - mruczała pod nosem, wrzucając kolejne bluzki do torby. - Możesz być z siebie dumna. Najprawdopodobniej za kilka dni...oh - zamilkła, patrząc na sukienkę, którą chciała założyć na bal.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego ją ze sobą wzięła do Hogwartu. Mama jednak powtarzała, że każda kobieta musi mieć chociaż jedną porządna i elegancką sukienkę w szafie. Hermiona nie wiedziała jak czarna, długa kreacja z wiązaniem na szyi i odsłoniętymi plecami była elegancka, jednak uwierzyła mamie, przyjmując ją jako prezent na urodziny, które spędzała już w Hogwarcie.

Cholera, do dzisiaj naprawdę cieszyła sie na ten bal. Jak mała dziewczynka, marzyła, że zatańczy z Mistrzem Eliksirów, spojrzą sobie w oczy... Spodziewała się, że wiadomość o tym, że nie ma żadnych skutków ubocznych spotka się ze zdecydowanie innym przyjęciem. Oczywiście, oczekiwała nagany, ale, cholera, z jej słów jasno można było wyczytać, że coś do niego czuje. Dlatego przecież wzięła ten eliksir!

-Głupia - mruknęła chyba po raz setny tego wieczora. Na kolanie nabazgrała notkę do Ginny, żeby przyszła najszybciej, jak to możliwe. I żeby wzięła Harry'ego. Dziewczyny trochę zbyt długo trzymały przed nim sekrety Hermiony.

Chwile później zapłakana Hermiono otworzyła drzwi swoim przyjaciołom i zaczęła drżącym głosem opowiadać, co się wydarzyło.

-Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że kręci Cię Snape? - Spytał chłopak, wybałuszając oczy na dziewczynę.

-Tak, kręci ją Snape, to nie pora na dyskusje o tym - warknęła Ginny. - Najlepiej siedź i słuchaj naszej rozmowy, jak wrócimy to Ci wszystko opowiem.

-Opowiesz? To ty o tym wiedziałaś?!

-Wiedziałam? Błagam, ja jej to uświadomiłam!

Harry wstał, po czym przeszedł się kilka razy po pokoju.

-Okej, dobra. Przyjmuję do wiadomości - powiedział, biorąc głęboki wdech. - Muszę to przetrawić, ale rozumiem. Teraz zastanówmy się nad Twoja obecną sytuacją.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod byka.

-Moja obecna sytuacja jest taka, że mam przerąbane.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

-No dobrze, masz. Ale chyba zanim Ciebie zawieszą i zabiorą termin, pozwolą Ci się jakoś bronić. Musimy pomyśleć nad jakimś argumentem, który sprawi, że nawet w razie negatywnej decyzji, będą skłonni przemyśleć wszystko drugi raz!

Hermiona prychnęła, zrywając się na równe nogi.

-Świetnie! Uratowałam tyłek Snape'ow. Co w zamian dostaję? Wywalenie z jego terminu, bo aby ratować własne życie, dyktował mi czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, które mogły spowodować, że sie w nim zakocham. A kiedy zakochałam się w nim naprawdę wszyscy chcieli robić ze mnie kretynkę chodzącą z Imperiusem w głowie!

Ginny i Harry popatrzyli po sobie zszokowani.

-No i właśnie to masz im powiedzieć - podsumował Harry. - Juz bardziej nie zagrasz im wszystkim na emocjach.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, po czym pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę mogła urwać się z tego balu w miarę szybko, bo uwierzcie mi, nie mam ochoty na świętowanie.


	13. Chapter 13

-Hermiono, nie wierć się tak, zaraz źle nałożę miksturę prostującą włosy!

Hermiona Granger siedziała w swoim pokoju, ubrana jedynie w szlafrok i przeklinała chwilę, w której pozwoliła Ginny zająć się sobą przed balem. Rudowłosa przybyła do niej dwie godziny przed imprezą, wyglądająca jak milion dolarów w swojej butelkowozielonej sukience. Oświadczyła, że właśnie ma zamiar zrobić z Hermiony gwiazdę wieczoru.

-Mówiłam Ci, żebyś nie szalała! Ja naprawdę mam zamiar zwinąć się po oficjalnym przywitaniu! I tak wszyscy będą zajęci Snapem i Harrym!

-Co nie znaczy, że masz źle wyglądać - ofuknęła ją Ginny.

-Możesz mi jeszcze raz wyjaśnić, dlaczego najpierw prostujesz moje włosy, a potem je z powrotem zakręcasz?

-Bo masz loki, a chcemy uzyskać fale, żeby ślicznie opadały na Twoje nagie plecy. - Giny po raz ostatni szarpnęła włosy Hermiony. - Zrobione! Poczekamy 10 minut i będziemy kręcić! Teraz co by zrobić z twarzą...

-Nie! Mówiłam Ci, żadnych kosmetyków na twarz!

-Ależ Hermiono! Trochę różu, cienie na powiekach...

-Ginny, miej litość! Nie chcę makijażu na twarzy!

Ginewra pokręciła głowa z dezaprobatą.

-Ale przynajmniej zgódź się na czerwoną szminkę. Błagam!

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Wiedziała, że powinna być jej wdzięczna za pomoc w czymś, o czym nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Zapewne gdyby nie ten rudy chochlik, poszłaby na bal jedynie przeczesując włosy.

Oczywiście, że lubiła wyglądać dobrze. Przed balem z okazji turnieju trójmagicznego, spędziła cały dzień w salonie piękności w Hogsemade. Tylko, że wtedy jej zależało. Miała iść z Wiktorem Krumem, który naprawdę się nią zainteresował. Na dodatek chciała tam iść i nie ciążyła nad nią możliwość utraty terminu.

-Dobrze. Ale tylko szminka. Nic więcej.

Ginny wywróciła oczami, po czym włożyła czerwona pomadkę do torebeczki Hermiony.

-Jak zobaczę Ciebie bez niej, uduszę. - Spojrzała na zgaszona przyjaciółkę. - Hej, Hermiono. Ja wiem, przejmujesz się decyzją odnośnie Twojego terminu. Ale wiesz co? To nic nie zmieni. Oni i tak ja podejmą, z Twoim stresem czy bez niego. Może ten jeden wieczór sobie odpuść? Zabaw sie, zapomnij o wszystkim. O Bitwie, o Ronie, o plotce, o terminie, o Snapie. Po prostu spróbuj wyluzować. Co?

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, po czym uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

-Zobaczymy, dobrze?

-Dobrze. Teraz siedź, po będę falowała Twoje włosy. Kurczę, Hermiono, nosiłaś je cały czas związane, nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tak Ci urosły!

-Rzeczywiście, nie byłam dawno u fryzjera.

-I nie waż się iść! Zobaczysz, będziesz wyglądać jak bogini!

Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała zadowolona na efekt końcowy, po czym pożegnała się z Hermioną, mówiąc, że musi jeszcze wrócić do siebie, żeby zawiązać Harry'emu krawat i pomalować Lavender Brown.

Hermiona ubrała swoją suknię, modląc się, aby się nie przewróciła, idąc do Wielkiej Sali. Owszem, wyglądała w niej dobrze, kreacja była odważna jak na nią, ale nie wyzywająca. Jednak miała wrażenie, że długa do ziemi sukienka za bardzo obnaża jej wady. Ginny naturalnie ją wyśmiała, ona jednak dla świętego spokoju pomalowała usta szminką, po czym postanowiła nie przeglądać się już w lustrze.

Spojrzała na swoje czarne szpilki. Kolejne wyjście ze strefy komfortu. Założyła je jednak na nogi, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo takie buty wyszczuplają. Zerknęła na zegarek. Bal miał się zacząć za pół godziny. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, zdecydowała się wyjść i ruszyć powoli w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Wolała nie przychodzić ostatnia. Patrząc na to, jakie podniecenie wywołał bal u uczniów, spodziewała się, że niezwykle ciężko będzie jej znaleźć miejsce.

Chwyciła klucze, torebeczkę, po czym wyszła ze swojej komnaty. Wolała ją zamknąć na noc - doskonale znała swoich rówieśników i ich głupie pomysły. Snape chyba by ją zabił, jeżeli przez jej niedopatrzenie ktoś niepowołany dostał się do pracowni.

Mocując się z zamkiem spostrzegła nagle, że ktoś obok niej stoi. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów, który przyglądał się jej zmaganiom. Wyglądał dobrze. Cholernie dobrze. Klasyczny czarny garnitur, biała koszula i muszka. Wszystko idealnie skrojone. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się na sam jego widok.

-Chyba za rzadko zamykam za sobą drzwi - zażartowała, patrząc niepewnie na Snape'a. Próbowała wyczuć, jak bardzo jest na nią wściekły.

-Chyba tak - odparł, chwytając jej dłoń i jednym sprawnym ruchem przekręcając zamek. - Do tego również potrzebujesz instrukcji manualnej?

Dziewczyna roześmiała się nerwowo.

-Najwyraźniej tak.

Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że profesor ruszy bez niej, on jednak zrobił coś kompletnie nieoczekiwanego. Wyciągnął ramię w jej stronę.

-Skoro i tak idziemy w tym samym kierunku - powiedział chłodnym tonem.

Hermiona niepewnie chwyciła go pod ramię, po czym ruszyli w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

-Powiedz proszę, jak spożytkowałaś pierwszą wolną sobotę?

-Oh, czyżby Pan sie martwił, że nie potrafię zorganizować czasu bez pana, profesorze?

Snape spojrzał na nią z góry i lekko uniósł kąciki ust. Musiał przyznać, że od pewnego czasu dziewczyna pokazywała pazur. Podobało mu się to. Naprawdę włożył cała swoją siłę woli w to, by nie czynić aluzji do tego, czego dowiedział się od niej poprzedniego dnia. Pozwolił sobie tylko na ukradkowe lustrowanie jej sukienki, w której wyglądała naprawdę dobrze. I te kawałki nagich pleców, które prześwitywały zza kaskady włosów. Dziewczyna wiedziała jak kusić.

-Widzę, że masz dobry humor. - Zauważył, widząc szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

-Staram się - odparła, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Kto wie, czy nie jest to mój ostatni wieczór w Hogwarcie? Trzeba to wykorzystać.

Snape spojrzał na nią pobłażliwym wzrokiem i jedynie pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Hermiona z kolei nie miała pojęcia co się z nią działo. Jeszcze przed chwilą nie chciała w ogóle wychodzić ze swojej komnaty, tymczasem wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z tym wrednym Ślizgonem, aby cała promieniała i żartowała z tego, że jej kariera naukowa może się skończyć o wiele szybciej niż się zaczęła. Głupie zakochanie.

-Panie przodem - powiedział Snape, kiedy doszli na miejsce, przepuszczając ja w drzwiach.

Hermiona weszła do środka, po czym oniemiała. Wielka Sala wyglądała przepięknie. Najwyraźniej ktoś wziął sobie nazwę "Bal Bożonarodzeniowy" do serca, bo wszystko było przystrojone na biało. W części, w której zazwyczaj jadali uczniowie pod przeciwległymi ścianami pojawiły się dwa długie stoły. Pomiędzy nimi znajdował się ogromny parkiet taneczny. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w balu mogli wziąć tylko piątoklasiści i starsi oraz małe grupki z innych szkół, nie powinni mieć problemu z pomieszczeniem się. Z kolei na podeście, na którym zawsze jadali nauczyciele ustawiono kilka okrągłych, dziesięcioosobowych stolików. Widziała nauczycieli Hogwartu, ale mignęło jej również kilka nieznajomych twarzy.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale powinnam poszukać sobie miejsca - powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując na stoły uczniowskie.

Snape przytrzymał ją w pasie, po czym delikatnie nakierował w stronę stolików dla nauczycieli.

-Wydaje mi się, że znajdują się tutaj winietki, nie musisz szukać sobie miejsca - szepnął jej do ucha, wskazując jej na kartkę, na której widniało jej nazwisko.

-Ale przecież... Ja jestem uczennicą. - Powiedziała, patrząc na niego zaskoczona.

-Nie wiem od kiedy uczennice prowadzą lekcje i udzielają uczniom szlabanów.

-Chciałabym przypomnieć panu, panie profesorze, że ktoś mi odebrał ten szlaban.

-Tylko i wyłącznie, aby wykonać go lepiej - powiedział. - Zechcesz odłożyć torebkę i przygotować się do oficjalnego powitania gości?

-Oczywiście - odpowiedziała, nie mając do końca pojęcia co się dzieje. Co nie znaczy, że to jej sie nie podobało. Miała wrażenie, jakby upiła się przed wyjściem ze swoich komnat. Cały czas próbowała sobie przetłumaczyć, że nie powinna się zachowywać jak głupia trzpiotka, te myśli zagłuszył jednak Dumbledore, rozpoczynając oficjalną część.

-Witajcie - powiedział na głos. Cała sala umilkła. - W tym roku Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart ma zaszczyt organizować Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. W świetle tragicznych wydarzeń z maja, reprezentacja innych szkół, tak samo jak i naszej została w brutalny sposób uszczuplona. Dlatego też, zamiast witać osobno gości, prosiłbym was wszystkich i minutę ciszy i wzniesienie zapalonych różdżek, witając i żegnając jednocześnie w ten sposób wszystkich nieobecnych.

Cisza w Wielkiej Sali aż dźwięczała w uszach. Hermiona czuła, jak pojedyncza łza spływa po jej policzku. Próbowała odszukać wzrokiem Remusa, on jednak był nieobecny. Zacisnęła zęby, myśląc o Tonks i o tym, jak po rozpoczęciu roku poprosił Harry'ego i Hermionę, żeby nie próbowali do niego wpadać ani go pocieszać, bo on musi sobie sam z tym poradzić. Nie dziwiła mu się. Pamiętała, jak długo wzbraniała się przed miłością do Tonks, po czym uległ jej tylko po to, by po niecałym roku ją stracić. Ona również wolałaby rzucić się w wir pracy i unikać innych.

Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jej policzki są zalane łzami. Sięgnęła po serwetkę i starała się je dyskretnie otrzeć, czując na sobie wzrok Severusa. Kiedy rzucił jej badawcze spojrzenie, wyartykułowała bezgłośnie "Lupin".

-Dziękuję, możecie opuścić różdżki - Dumbledore przerwał ciszę. - Mam nadzieję, że pomimo tej chwili pamięci, będziecie w stanie wykrzesać z siebie chociaż trochę entuzjazmu, bo cieszyć sie tym wieczorem. Świętujcie!

Po sali rozległy sie oklaski. Hermiona widziała, jak i uczniowie, i nauczyciele ocierają dyskretnie łzy z twarz.

-W porządku? - Spytał Snape, podając jej kolejną chusteczkę.

-Tak, teraz tak - odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się. Chciała powiedzieć cos o witaniu gości, jednak usłyszała w tłumie swoje nazwisko.

-Hermiona Granger! - Odwróciła się, słysząc charakterystyczny rosyjski akcent. - Nie mieliśmy chyba okazji poznać się przy turnieju Trójmagicznym. Igor Karkarow.

Dziewczyna podała rękę mężczyźnie, który kłaniając sie przed nią, złożył pocałunek na wierzchu jej dłoni. Uśmiechnęła się do Karkarowa, oblewając się rumieńcem. Odnotowała, że pomimo wieku był niezwykle przystojny. Włosy przyprószone siwizną i długa, kozia bródka dodawały mu uroku. Jak każdy mężczyzna na Balu, miał na sobie idealnie skrojony garnitur. Jak to możliwe, że nigdy nie patrzyła takim wzrokiem na kogoś w jej wieku, jak teraz patrzy na tego mężczyznę?

-Dobry wieczór - powiedziała onieśmielona Hermiona, nie za bardzo mając pojęcie, co się dzieje. Rzuciła Snape'owi zszokowane spojrzenie. Zauważyła, że rozmowie przysłuchuje się większa część grona nauczycielskiego.

-Cała wschodnia Europa jest Ci wdzięczna za tak wielki wkład w pokonanie Czarnego Pana. A ja na ich czele - Karkarow zaśmiał się z nawiązania do swojej dawnej, niechlubnej kariery.

-Mi? Ale przecież to Harry... - zaczęła.

-Oh, dlaczego wasza kultura tak spycha na bok kobiety? Czytałem wywiady. Ty uratowałaś mojego starego druha - powiedział ściskając dłoń Snape'owi. - Ty pomagałaś Chłopcu, Który Przeżył podczas tułaczki za Horkruksami. Proszę, powiedz mi, kto zrobił więcej w Ostatniej Bitwie. I nawet nie próbuj fałszywej skromności, moja droga.

-Dziękuję za wyróżnienie, naprawdę, ale... - próbowała wydukać Hermiona, jednak znowu ktoś jej przerwał. Tym razem wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i dość młody blondyn.

-Karkarow! Mówiłem Ci, że ja pierwszy jej składam ofertę! Ivan Mołotov, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Koldovstoretz - kolejny ukłon, kolejny pocałunek w dłoń.

-Ofertę? - Spytała Hermiona, przytrzymując się krzesła, aby nie upaść. Snape doskonale widział jej stan, sam jednak był niezwykle ciekaw, o co chodzi tym wszystkim ludziom.

-Moją droga, jedno Twoje słowo, a zostajesz nauczycielką w mojej szkole.

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Dziękowała w duchu, że padła na pomysł oparcia sie o krzesło, bo inaczej juz by leżała. Nogi sie pod nią uginały.

-Na-nauczycielką? - Spytała zszokowana. - Ale, ja przecież tutaj mam termin, jeszcze nie skończyłam szkoły...

-Uwierz mi, Rosja może i nie startuje w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, ale mamy jeden z lepszych programów dla młodych Mistrzów Eliksirów. Dwa miesiące u nas i zdasz ogólnoświatowy egzamin. Przemyśl proszę moją ofertę. Możesz zgodzić sie o każdej porze i w każdej chwili, oferta będzie dla Ciebie zawsze otwarta.

Hermiona kątem oka dostrzegła Dumbledora i McGonagall przysłuchujących się jej rozmowie. Nie miała jednak jak zwrócić na nich uwagi, bo do rozmowy znów wtrącił się Karkarow.

-Kiedy jednak zechcesz bardziej prestiżowej szkoły, kieruj swoje podanie do Durmstrangu.

-Igorze, nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia czarów.

Obaj mężczyźni roześmiali się głośno. Hermiona była na tyle zdezorientowana obecną sytuacją, że po prostu stała z lekko otwartymi ustami i przesuwała nerwowo wzrokiem po zebranych. Po chwili wzięła głęboki wdech i oswoiwszy się sytuacją, uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie.

-Musicie mi wybaczyć panowie, bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale chyba zostanę przy profesorze Snapie. - Dodała, rzucając Mistrzowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

-Oh, jak zwykle, Snape dostaje to najlepsze - zauważył Karkarow, śmiejąc sie głośno razem z Ivanem. - Wybacz moja droga, jeszcze nie raz porwę Cię do tańca, ale kultura nakazuje przywitać się również z dyrektorem szkoły. Albusie! - Zakrzyknął, wyciągając dłoń do dyrektora.

Przez chwilę Hermiona stała oszołomiona i mrugała oczyma, nie wiedzą, co zrobić. Wszyscy witali się z przybyłymi Rosjanami, jednak oni podeszli najpierw do niej!

-Profesorze... - szepnęła dziewczyna do Mistrza.

Snape momentalnie zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Objął ją w pasie i popchnął w stronę kącika z alkoholem, przy którym na szczęście jeszcze nikt nie stał. Mieli chwilę na rozmowę.

-Co to było? - Syknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na profesora zszokowanym wzrokiem.

-Rosyjska uczuciowość - odparł Snape, nalewając sobie brandy. - Na co masz ochotę?

-Czerwone wytrawne - mruknęła i po chwili delektowała się winem. - Zauważyłam, że oboje są Rosjanami, nie wyjaśnia to jednak w żaden sposób tego przedstawienia! - Odparła, nie mogąc dociec źródła takiego zachowania.

Snape miał już jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy dopadła ją nagle Ginny.

-Dzień dobry profesorze - mruknęła rudowłosa szybko, po czym przeszła do przyjaciółki. - Hermiono, wszyscy przyjezdni o Tobie mówią.

-O mnie? Dlaczego? Co tu się dzieje?

-Każdy chce Cię poznać! Najwyraźniej w innych krajach to ty jesteś bohaterką tej Bitwy! Nikogo nie obchodzi Harry czy Sn... profesor Snape!

-O matko, niech ten bal już sie skończy - mruknęła Hermiona, upijając duży łyk wina i żegnający się z Ginny, która pobiegła do Harry'ego, słysząc "ich" piosenkę.

-Nie podoba Ci się taki stan rzeczy? - Spytał Snape, patrząc na nią.

-Z deszczu po rynnę. Z bycia nikim przechodzę od razu do bycia celebrytką.

-Nikim? - Brew Mężczyzny powędrowała ku górze.

-Nikim - odparła Hermiona patrząc mu w oczy. - Harry robił o wiele gorsze rzeczy niż wypicie uważonego przez siebie eliksiru, ale wszystko uchodziło mu na sucho, w końcu jest Harrym Potterem. Ludzie go wielbią. Pan z kolei nie zawsze był po stronie Zakonu ale i tak wszyscy pana uwielbiają, bo był pan podwójnym agentem i narażał się niezliczone ilości razy. A ja? - Spytała, po czym natychmiast odpowiedziała sobie sarkastycznym tonem. - Oh, no nie wiem, po prostu uratowałam panu życie, nie wspominając o tym ile razy ratowałam Harry'emu skórę kiedy próbowaliśmy rozwiązać zagadkę horkruksów! I ja i wy zrobiliście coś wielkiego, tylko, że wy macie sławę, na której mi nie zależy, ale macie przede wszystkim szacunek, a ja dziesięcioletniego smarkacza, który mi pyskuje na każdej lekcji!

Snape spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji ze strony dziewczyny.

-I co dostaje w zamian za to wszystko, co zrobiłam? Groźbę zabrania mi terminu w mojej szkole. W jedynym miejscu na ziemi, w którym nie jestem szanowana. Doskonale rozumiałam o co chodzi Mołotowowi i Karkarowowi. Nie mogłam tylko w stanie pojąć, że w jakimś miejscu na świecie dostałabym to, co mi się należy. A tutaj najpierw robicie ze mnie wariatkę, a potem chcecie mnie za to wyrzucić! Wielkie dzięki, chyba wolę Durmstrang - zakończyła, odwracając głowę w stronę Sali, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Snape'a.

-Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi nam o Twoje bezpieczeństwo - zaczął mężczyzna. - Mogłaś sobie zrobić krzywdę. Jeżeli nie termin u mnie, nie potrafiłabyś przyrządzić tego eliksiru. Tymczasem w wieku 19 lat uwarzyłaś tak zaawansowany eliksir, który jest też śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Hermiono, to juz czarna magia. Mogłaś zrobić sobie krzywdę. I tylko w tym jest problem.

-Okej - odparła Hermiona, stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. - Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu? - Spytała, bezczelnie przechodząc na "ty". - Proszę, odpowiedz mi. Tylko szczerze. - Milczenie Severusa przedłużyło się na tyle, by dziewczyna wiedziała, że jej nauczyciel zrobiłby to samo. - Tak myślałam - odparła, po czym ruszyła w stronę stolików.

Usiadła na swoim miejscu, po czym potrząsnęła głową, żeby odgonić niepotrzebne myśli. Sączyła wino, obserwując bawiących się ludzi. Nie miała kompletnie ochoty na taniec. Po części dlatego, że wolała mugolskie piosenki, ale głównie z powodu uświadomienia sobie sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowała.

Paradoksalnie, kiedy miała wrażenie, że może wylecieć z terminu i skończyć z niczym, potrafiła się wyluzować. W chwili, w której się dowiedziała, że może liczyć na coś więcej, zaczęła się niezwykle denerwować. Teoretycznie miała teraz jakąś perspektywę. Z której nie mogłaby nie skorzystać, jeżeli zostałaby pozbawiona możliwości nauki u Snape'a. Musiałaby wyjechać.

-Nie podoba Ci się bal? - Zagadnęła ją nagle Kayleigh, opadając na krzesło obok, oddychająca głośno po tańcu.

-Wolę mugolskie piosenki.

Kayleigh machnęła ręką i roześmiała się szczerze.

-Ja tak samo! Nie martw się, ubłagałam Minerwę, żeby później orkiestra zaśpiewała kilka "naszych" piosenek.

-To dobrze - odparła sucho Hermiona. Nie mogła patrzeć na tę piękność w mlecznobiałej sukience. Wyglądała tak idealnie, tak dopracowanie, że samo spoglądanie na nią bolało.

-Ty mnie chyba nie lubisz?

-Skąd taki pomysł? - Spytała gryfonka, jednak na tyle nieszczerze, że każdy wyłapałby nutę niechęci w jej głosie.

-Oh, przestań kłamać. Mówił Ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś fatalną aktorką?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią pustym wzrokiem. Miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna zrozumie i da jej spokój. Tak strasznie nie chciała z nią rozmawiać, nie tego wieczora. Nie miała siły na konfrontację z kimś tak... nieskazitelnym. Zwłaszcza, że ten ktoś od kilku miesięcy flirtował jak szalony ze Snapem.

-Posłuchaj - powiedziała Kayleigh, momentalnie poważniejąc. - Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałam Ciebie zagadnąć, zbywałaś mnie lub kompletnie ignorowałaś. Teraz przynajmniej mi nie uciekniesz. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem Tobą. Nie zrobiłam tyle podczas Bitwy co ty. Nie jestem tak uwielbiana przez moich uczniów jak ty. Nie jestem tak genialna, że Minerwa chwali mnie na każdym kroku, a każdy dyrektor na tym balu pragnie ze mną pracować. Ale to chyba nie powód, żeby mnie traktować z góry.

Hermiona zakrztusiła się winem, które właśnie piła. Przez chwile próbowała złapać oddech i zażegnać atak kaszlu.

-Z góry? Ty myślisz, że traktuję Ciebie z góry? - Prychnęła. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że takiego szoku nie przeżyła nawet podczas wysłuchiwania peanów pochwalnych od Karkarowa i Mołotowa. - Żartujesz? To ty jesteś tą lepszą! Marzyłam o terminie z transmutacji, ale przekreśliło mnie to, że nie jestem animagiem! Ty przyszłaś po kilku latach pracy jako auror, co jest już ogromnym osiągnięciem. Jesteś tak idealna, że nie wiem, czy Cie nienawidzę, czy chcę Tobą być! Masz wszystko, czego ja pragnę - termin, wygląd, szacunek innych. A odnośnie uwielbiania przez uczniów - smarkacz ze Slytherinu ostatnio włożył mi jakieś czarne gluty do torby! Więc naprawdę, nie wiem skąd przypuszczenie, że traktuję kogoś takiego z góry.

Kayleigh otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

-Żartujesz? Myślisz, że mój wygląd to atut? Spróbuj popracować wśród samych facetów, wyglądając jak ich mokry sen. Kiedy dajesz do zrozumienia, że nic z tego, zaczynają sugerować, że dostałaś te pracę tylko dlatego, że przekupiłaś przełożonych swoim ciałem.

-Co za chamstwo! - Wykrzyknęła Hermiona. - Dlatego odeszłaś?

-Owszem. Zrobiłam swoje. Pomogłam w bitwie, a po wszystkim wytropiłam Dołohowa. Dopiero wtedy moi "koledzy" odpuścili sobie głupie żarty. Ja jednak musiałam zmienić otoczenie. - Westchnęła. - Tu jest mi naprawdę dobrze. A odnośnie terminu - wybacz. Nie wiedziałam, że dogadujesz się z profesor McGonagall, kiedy wysyłałam swoje zgłoszenie.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Właściwie to powinnam Ci za to podziękować. Gdyby nie Twoje zgłoszenie, nie wylądowałabym na terminie z eliksirów. A to naprawdę wielka sprawa.

-Tak, słyszałam o tym. To jak, zgoda?

-Zgoda - odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szczerze. - I przepraszam, za moje zachowanie. Kiedy przyszłaś do Hogwartu przechodziłam naprawdę paskudny okres.

-Nic się nie stało - Kayleigh na chwilę zamilkła, po czym oczy rozbłysły jej z podniecenia. - Tak w ogóle to podobno kręcisz ze Snapem, to prawda?

Hermiona zarumieniła się dziko.

-Nie, tamta plotka...

-Nie mówię o plotce, w nią nie wierzyłam ani przez chwilę. - Widząc zszokowane minę Hermiony, roześmiała się głośno. - Moja droga, była aurorem. Asem wywiadu. Wiem o wszystkim, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, zanim to jeszcze się stanie. Tylko musze niektóre informacje potwierdzać, dlatego pytam.

Gryfonka roześmiała się szczerze.

-Nie jesteśmy parą, jeśli o to pytasz.

-Naprawdę? Wasze wejście do Wielkiej Sali wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Wszyscy się zastanawiali o co chodzi.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią tępo.

-Wszyscy?

-No tak. Kurczę, jesteś dzisiaj naprawdę atrakcją wieczoru.

-Szkoda tylko, że raczej w negatywny sposób.

Kayleigh prychnęła głośno.

-Negatywny? Przez kilka miesięcy nie pojawiasz się nigdzie poza zajęciami, nagle przychodzisz na bal pod rękę ze swoim profesorem, wyglądasz przeseksownie, a na dodatek wszyscy chcą, abyś u nich pracowała. - Zamilkła, po czym uśmiechnęła sie szeroko. - Wybacz kochana, ale właśnie słyszę świetną piosenkę, a tamta śliczna Ślizgonka do mnie mrugnęła. Porozmawiamy później.

-Baw się dobrze - mruknęła Hermiona, chichocząc pod nosem.

Dziewczyna, o którą martwiła się tyle czasu była lesbijką. Brawo, pomyślała, brawo Hermiono.

Rozejrzała się po Sali w o wiele lepszym nastroju. Widziała Ginny, tańczącą z Harrym. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło na ich widok. McGonagall tańczyłam z Dumbledorem, jak na każdym balu. Dostrzegała nieśmiałe uśmiechy dziewcząt tańczących z wymarzonymi chłopakami, widziała spojrzenia, wędrujące za miłością tańczącą z kimś innym. Piękne suknie szeleściły na parkiecie, krawaty rozluźniały się pod szyją, a uśmiechy powiększały się z każdą sekundą.

Gdyby to wszystko było takie proste. Gdyby mogła mieć znów piętnaście lat, zakochać się w kimś w swoim wieku, spędzić z nim ten magiczny wieczór, chodzić na randki, kłócić się i godzić na przemian. Gdyby tylko mogła przeżyć swoja młodzieńczą miłość.

Tymczasem ulokowała swoje uczucia w dorosłym mężczyźnie. Różnica wieku nie przeszkadzała jej tak bardzo jak fakt, że nie miała pojęcia, jak to wszystko się potoczy. Lada dzień mogły rozdzielić ich setki kilometrów, on mógł znaleźć kogoś w swoim wieku, lepszego od niej. Albo po prostu odrzucić jej uczucie. Romans z dorosłym, nie przechodzącym burzy hormonów i rozsądnym człowiekiem był o wiele trudniejszy niż głupi związek z nastolatkiem.

Zerknęła na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Minęła godzina. Miała plan opuścić bal po trzydziestu minutach, więc można powiedzieć, że wytrzymała i tak o wiele dłużej niż planowała. Przywitała gości, była miła, po czym pokłóciła się ze Snapem i pogodziła z Kayleigh. Nie można było tego nazwać katastrofą.

-Zechciałabyś zatańczyć? - Usłyszała nad sobą głos Karkarowa.

-Przepraszam, ale... - zamilkła, słysząc początek do mugolskiej piosenki. Rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. - Właściwie to czemu nie?

Mężczyzna się skłonił, po czym podał dziewczynie rękę. Dziewczyna ją chwyciła, ruszyli na parkiet. W międzyczasie piosenka Deana Martina rozbrzmiała po Wielkiej Sali.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway..._

Karkarow złączył z Hermioną ręce, ułożył jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu, następnie łapiąc ją w pasie, zaczęli wirować. Parkiet był prawie pusty - mało kto chciał tańczyć do starej, mugolskiej piosenki. Hermiona na początku miała z tyłu głowy myśl, że wolałaby z kim innym dzielić ten wyjątkowy taniec. Odegnała ją jednak, czując na własnej skórze taneczne zdolności Karkarowa. Był takim dobrym partnerem, że nawet, gdyby nie umiała kompletnie tańczyć, potrafiłby ja poprowadzić w tańcu.

 _When we dance you have your way with me. Stay with me, sway with me..._

Przez cały czas patrzyli sobie uważnie w oczy. Dziewczyna starała się nie rumienić pod spojrzeniem Karkarowa, ani nie spuszczać wzroku. Nie było to jednak łatwe, kiedy on wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnym wzrokiem.

-Bardzo dobrze tańczysz - powiedział mężczyzna, przytrzymując ją silniej w talii.

-Pan również. Dziw bierze, że nie skorzystał pan z okazji, jaką był bal podczas turnieju i tam nie zaprezentował innym swoich zdolności - odparła, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie.

-Miałem wtedy o wiele zbyt wiele zmartwień, żeby przechwalać się moimi zdolnościami.

 _I can hear the sound of violins, long before, it begins._

-Domyślam się.

-Cóż mogę rzec? Ideały o czystości krwi wpajane przez moich rodziców pomieszały mi w głowę i sprawiły, że zrobiłem wiele głupich rzeczy w młodości. - Karkarow pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Czasu niestety nie cofnę. Cały rodzinny majątek przeznaczyłem na anonimowa pomoc rodzinom, które zostały poszkodowane przez moją działalność. To jednak niczego nie zmienia.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ciepło. Jej oczy błyszczały ze wzruszenia.

-Owszem, to niczego nie zmienia. Dla tych rodzin - zamilkła na chwilę, po czym podniosła wzrok prosto na jego oczy. - Jednak świadomość tego i chęć pomocy w jakiś sposób zmieniają pana.

Karkarow uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo.

 _Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth. Sway me now._

Piosenka ucichła. Karkarow skłonił sie, całując Hermionę w dłoń.

-Dziękuję za taniec. Pozwól, że odprowadzę Cię do stolika - powiedział. Hermiona chwyciła mężczyznę pod rękę.

Wracając, zauważyła, że większość oczu w Wielkiej Sali była skierowana na nich. Speszyło ja to niesamowicie, skupiła się więc na swoich butach i uspokojeniu przyspieszonego oddechu. Jakie to było intensywne.

Pożegnała się z Igorem, po czym zabrała swój pusty kieliszek i ruszyła w stronę kącika z trunkami aby go napełnić. Przez chwile nie mogła zdecydować, które z czerwonych win jest tym, które wybrał dla niej Severus. Podświadomie rozejrzała się po Sali w poszukiwaniu mężczyzny. Spostrzegła go, stojącego na uboczu i rozmawiającego z jakąś nieznaną jej kobietą. Przez chwilę czuła, jak wzbiera w niej wściekłość i dzika, zazdrość, opanowała się jednak.

-Nic Cię z nim nie łączy, moja droga - mruknęła do siebie, po czym wybrała na oślep wino i napełniła kieliszek. Spróbowała. Z uśmiechem stwierdziła, że pije ten sam trunek co wcześniej, po czym ruszyła w strunę stolika. Chciała wypić ostatnia lampkę tego wieczoru, wrócić do komnat i zastanowić się na spokojnie, co zrobi, gdy zostanie pozbawiona terminu.


	14. Chapter 14

Okej misiaki, uwaga, bo rating się zmienił ;)

Miłego czytania #buziaki

* * *

-Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz - powiedział Severus, siadając obok niej i wskazując na prawie pusty kieliszek.

-Oh, pan również wygląda na zadowolonego. - Powiedziała, wskazując na kobietę, z która przed chwilą skończył rozmawiać. - Poza tym, jeżeli dwie lampki wina definiują dobrą zabawę, większość moich samotnych wieczorów można by uznać za udane - czuła, jak zaciska się jej żołądek. Nie ekscytowała się tak podczas zmysłowego tańca z Karkarowem, tymczasem wystarczyło jedno słowo Snape'a, żeby drżała z podniecenia.

-Samotne wieczory, wino, kot, już rozumiem - odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Dziewczyna pogroziła mu palcem przed nosem, po czym roześmiała się na głos. Była pewna, że w świetle wczorajszych wydarzeń, bal będzie niezwykle niezręcznym spotkaniem. Tymczasem, pomimo milczenia na temat uczuć Hermiony, atmosfera między nimi nie była ani trochę napięta.

-Dalej wolisz Durmstrang?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

-Nie. Wolę Hogwart. Ale jeśli zostanę zwolniona z terminu moje preferencje przestaną mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew do góry i usiadł obok niej na krześle.

-Naprawdę uważasz, że w takiej sytuacji odejście będzie dobrym wyborem?

-Nie wiedzę dla siebie innej drogi niż nauka. Do tej pory był to nauka w Hogwarcie, jednak nie wszyscy mnie tu chcą.

Snape pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Zadziwia mnie Twoja pewność, że postąpiłaś właściwie.

-Zadałam pytanie. Co pan by zrobił na moim miejscu? Proszę mi podać lepsze rozwiązanie, a przyznam się do błędu.

-Pan? Twoje pytanie brzmiało trochę inaczej. - Odparł spokojnym tonem.

-Czyżbym przekroczyła pewne bariery? - Spytała, bezczelnie z nim flirtując.

-Przechodząc z nauczycielem na "ty"? Myślę, że normalnie dostałabyś szlaban za taką impertynencję.

Dziewczyna dopiła do końca swoje wino, po czym spojrzała na Snape'a, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Cóż, postanowiłam sobie, że po drugiej lampce wina wrócę do siebie. I tak spędziłam tu o wiele więcej czasu niż planowałam. Zatem muszę pana pożegnać. Lub poprosić o odprowadzenie mnie do komnaty.

-Nie podarujesz mi tańca przed wyjściem?

Hermiona poczuła, jak jej serce szybciej bije. Uśmiechnęła się szczerze, zrzucając maskę obojętnej flirciary, po czym podała mu dłoń.

-Nie śmiałabym odmówić - odparła, rumieniąc się.

Akurat leciał kolejny mugolski hit, sprzyjający romantycznym tańcom.

 _Dance me to the end of love_.

Cóż, jeżeli Karkarow tańczył dobrze, to Snape był ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Bardzo możliwe, że dotyk Mistrza sprawił, iż Hermiona drżała z ekscytacji i to warunkowało odbiór całego doświadczenia. Jednak kiedy odchylił ją gwałtownie, po czym przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie, dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że już nigdy w życiu z nikim nie będzie tak samo tańczyła.

 _Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove._

Hermiona ponownie miała wrażenie, że cała sala im się przygląda. Tym razem na szczęście nie byli sami na parkiecie - po kilku kieliszkach ludzie przestali przejmować się tym, do czego tańczą. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że spostrzegła kilka wściekłych spojrzeń, skierowanych w jej stronę. No tak. Tańczyła z tym, którego pożądała żeńska połowa sali.

Nic z tego, moje drogie, pomyślała, delikatnie ściskając ramie mężczyzny i wdychając jego zapach. Na sekundę zamarła, czując jego perfumy, po czym podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę, rzucając mu zszokowane spojrzenie.

To był zapach amortencji.

 _Dance me to the end of love._

-Teraz mogę Cie odprowadzić do komnaty - powiedział mężczyzna, łapiąc ją w pasie i popychając w stronę drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

-Dziękuję - odparła Hermiona, rumieniąc się.

Odetchnęła głęboko, gdy wreszcie wydostali się z sali. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak duszno tam było, dopóki nie wzięła wdechu na korytarzu. Przez chwilę szli w kompletnym milczeniu, ograniczając się do dotyku. Kiedy byli juz prawie pod komnatą, Hermiona szturchnęła lekko Snape'a.

-Hej, nie odpowiedział mi pan na pytanie - powiedziała nagle, uśmiechając się z zainteresowaniem.

-Co bym zrobił na Twoim miejscu? - Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Na pewno nie zaryzykowałbym swoim życiem w tak lekkomyślny sposób.

-Nie, nie, nie - powiedziała Hermiona, kręcąc głową. - To jest wykręcanie się. Jest pan w mojej sytuacji. Co pan robi?

-Porozmawiałbym z kimś o tym.

-Z kim? - Spytała. - Profesor McGonagall, Dumbledoore czy pan?

-Z kimś, komu ufasz.

-Naprawdę? - Spytała dziewczyna, śmiejąc się głośno. Nie wierzyła w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Oparła sie o ścianę i zaczęła dłonią kręcić swoje włosy - I co powinnam powiedzieć? "Proszę pani, w sumie to zaczynam coś czuć. Ale nie jest to efekt zaklęcia. Tak tylko chciałam, żeby pani wiedziała".

-Chociażby - warknął, opierając sie rękami ponad jej ramionami o ścianę. - Na pewno nie powinnaś warzyć sama...

-... eliksiru, który mógłby mnie zabić - dokończyła Hermiona, wywracając oczami. - Słyszałam to już tyle razy, że...

-...że powinnaś w końcu zrozumieć, co Ci groziło, a nie chełpić się tym, że zagrałaś śmierci na nosie - odparł, wwiercając w nią spojrzenie. Stali tak blisko siebie, że praktycznie się stykali. - Mogę Cię zapewnić, że gdyby nie to podejście, ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałbym o wysłaniu Ciebie do Albusa! Kariera! - Prychnął. - Jakby mnie ona obchodziła. Nie, moja droga, chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o Ciebie. Nie wierzę, że kolejny raz musze Ci to tłumaczyć i kolejny raz się o to kłócimy!

-Jaki miała wybór?!

-Przecież Ci powiedziałem! - Szepnął ostrym głosem. - Wiem, że przy okazji musiałabyś komuś powiedzieć o dość prywatnej sprawie, ale chyba to rozsądniejsze niż pełna samowolka w czarnomagicznych eliksirach.

Hermiona westchnęła. Na tym polu bitwy była sama. Szczerze wątpiła, że Snape od razu zrozumie jej sytuację, on jednak wydawał się martwić tylko i wyłącznie o to, że mogła źle przyrządzić eliksir. Zdawał się kompletnie nie zauważać całej reszty tej parszywej sytuacji.

-Pan ma swój punkt widzenia, ja mam swój - powiedziała cicho. - Jedyne, za co mogę przeprosić to za to, że opowiedziałam o eliksirze w tak bezczelny sposób. Ale zdania nie zmienię - spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. - Naprawdę nie miałam wyboru. - Zakończyła, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do mężczyzny i rozpięła swoją torebkę w poszukiwaniu klucza.

Wsuwając go do zamka, usłyszała cichy zgrzyt. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, próbując ruszyć klucz w którąkolwiek stronę.

W końcu poczuła, jego tors za plecami, ręce oplatające jej ramiona i dłonie na jej dłoniach. Przygryzła usta, żeby nie jęknąć z zachwytu. Przez chwilę nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu, po czym sprawnie otworzył jej zamek. Nie nacisnęła jednak klamki. Odwróciła się w stronę profesora, planując zakończyć rozmowę i się pożegnać, jednak nie mogła.

Jego oczy były prawie całkowicie czarne. Patrzył na nią taki sposób, jak nikt przed nim. Zapach jego perfum uderzał do głowy i zdawał się zostawiać tam tłukącą się myśl, że przecież to TE perfumy. Nie można odsunąć się w takiej chwili od kogoś, kto pachnie amortencją.

Rozchyliła usta i wzięła głęboki wdech. Teraz, albo nigdy, pomyślała, po czym wplotła dłoń w jego włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie, składając pocałunek na jego ustach.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Trwali w zawieszeniu, dotykając się jedynie ustami. Hermiona modliła się w duchu, żeby tylko teraz się nie odsunął, nie przeżyłaby tego. Tak bardzo pragnęła poczuć jego dłonie na swojej skórze, usłyszeć, jak szepta jej imię czy zasmakować głębiej jego ust.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo.

Potem stało się wszystko.

-Jeżeli myślisz, że w taki sposób zmienisz temat - szepnął Snape prosto w jej usta - to masz rację - zakończył, wdzierając się językiem do środka.

Hermiona poczuła, jak uginają się pod nią nogi. Snape zdawał się to wyczuwać, bo przyparł ją do drzwi i chwytając mocno za pośladki, uniósł ja tak, by ich usta znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości. Dziewczyna oplotła go nogami w pasie, po czym zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przycisnęła jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Smakował brandy. Jego szorstkie usta wewnątrz okazały się niezwykle miękkie. Cięty język w idealny sposób wpasował się do jej niewyparzonych ust. A długie palce zdawały się parzyć jej pupę.

Snape rozkoszował się naciskiem piersi na jego tors i myślami wędrował już do momentu, w którym zedrze z niej sukienkę. Oddychała tak głęboko, że cały czas ocierała sie o niego z niezwykłą siłą. Nieznacznie poruszała biodrami, ale to już wystarczyło, by poczuł podniecenie. Ta dziewczyna była wulkanem energii.

A on miał zamiar to wykorzystać.

-Nie sądzisz, że takie zachowanie na środku korytarza jest ryzykowne? - Spytał, przerywając na chwile pocałunek.

-O tak, bardzo - mruknęła, przygryzając jego dolną wargę - panie profesorze - dodała, chichocząc w duchu na myśl o tym, co właśnie się dzieje. Całowała się ze Snapem! Tym samym, który przez tyle lat był tak wredny i z takim zapałem ją gnębił!

-Pozwolisz, że wejdziemy do Ciebie? - Mruknął, całując ja po szyi. Hermiona odchyliła głowę i jedynie wymruczała ciche przyzwolenie.

Severus, otworzył drzwi i wszedł z nią do pokoju, po czym usadził ją na komodzie.

-Widzę, że zmieniłaś kolor pościeli - mruknął, rzucając na łóżko swoją marynarkę.

Dziewczyna nie zaszczyciła uwagi odpowiedzią. Chwyciła go za kołnierz i rozsuwając nogi w bezwstydnym geście, przysunęła go do siebie. Gdy poczuła, jak jego męskość napiera na nią, nie mogła powstrzymać głośnego jęku. Ubrania, które mieli na sobie tak strasznie jej przeszkadzały. Zaczęła drżącymi dłońmi rozpinać jego koszulę, cały czas modląc się w duchu, aby ta chwila nie okazała się snem.

Kiedy uporała się z guzikami, rozsunęła poły jego koszuli i wygłodniałymi palcami zaczęła sunąć po jego torsie. Wyczuwała twardość mięśni pod skórą ozdobioną licznymi bliznami. Przesunęła dłonie niżej, odpinając jego pasek i zsuwając jego spodnie.

Snape zaśmiał się w usta Hermiony. W życiu nie sądził, że dziewczyna, która w życiu nie uprawiała seksu, będzie taka śmiała.

Cholera. Ona nie uprawiała seksu.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zamarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie tę kwestię. Hermiona odsunęła głowę i z niepokojem spojrzała na mężczyznę. Przecież nie mógł się teraz wycofać!

-Błagam - szepnęła, zamykając usta na płatku jego ucha. Poczuła, jak Snape napina mięśnie. Najwyraźniej odnalazła czuły punkt.

-O co? - Spytał, łapiąc ja jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą gładząc jej pierś.

-Weź mnie - mruknęła, przesuwając dłoń na jego krocze.

Hermiona sama nie wiedziała, skąd się bierze jej odwaga do tak bezwstydnego zachowania. Obwiniała za to po części alkohol i fakt, że już od kilku miesięcy wyobrażała sobie tę scenę.

Snape rzucił ją na łóżko, mając w pamięci, żeby później skorzystać znowu z komody, po czym klęcząc nad nią, zaczął zsuwać z dziewczyny sukienkę. Pozbywając się jej, nie mógł nadziwić się, jak idealne jest jej ciało.

Hermiona dosłownie wiła się ze zniecierpliwienia. Jęknęła głośno, gdy Snape, opierając się jedną ręką o łóżko, drugą dotknął wilgotnego materiału jej majtek i powoli, tak irytująco powoli, zaczął po nim przesuwać palcami. Po chwili jednym, gwałtownym ruchem, zerwał jej bieliznę i powrócił do masowania, tym razem nagich warg. Była już wilgotna, jednak to nie wystarczyło. Nie na pierwszy raz.

Nienawidził momentu utraty dziewictwa u kobiety. Musiał się kontrolować, żeby nie wziąć jej od razu. Żeby nie ugryźć tych rozkosznie sterczących sutków. Żeby jej nie związać. Żeby jej nie rzucić na brzuch i brutalnie wziąć od tyłu. Te wszystkie przyjemności musiał jednak odłożyć na bok. Teraz Hermiona potrzebowała delikatnego kochanka (którego potrafił udawać), a nie okrutnego łajdaka (którego potrafił opanować). Jedyne, co go napędzało to fakt, co będzie mógł zrobić następnego dnia. A może nawet już tej nocy.

Wciąż drażniąc kciukiem jej wrażliwe miejsce, zaczął palcem wskazującym kręcić kółka wokół wejścia. Musiał pilnować, aby dziewczyna nie nabiła się na jego palec, bo zaczynała niebezpiecznie szarpać biodrami. Złożył na jej ustach brutalny pocałunek, po czym poczuł, jak paznokcie dziewczyny wbijają się w skórę na jego plecach. Zaśmiał się cicho, zwiększając ucisk na płatkach, przesuwając się wzdłuż i pieszcząc łechtaczkę.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. Wszystkie emocje skumulowały się w jej podbrzuszu i domagały się jakiegoś ujścia. Severus pieścił ją w taki sposób, że prawie doprowadzał do granic obłędu. Z westchnieniem smakowała jego usta, starając się zawrzeć w pocałunku prośbę o więcej. On jednak wydawał się głuchy na jej błagania.

Kiedy poczuł, że jego dłoń jej prawie cała mokra od jej soków, stwierdził, że jest gotowa. Przynajmniej fizycznie. Spodziewał się tego, że nagle mogła się wystraszyć i wycofać, dlatego starał się trzymać emocje na wodzy.

-Gotowa? - Spytał, odrywając na chwilę usta od pocałunku.

Hermiona wyjęczała jedynie ciche przyzwolenie. Snape pozbył się szybko bokserek, po czym patrząc w jej oczy, wszedł w nią szybkim ruchem. Chciał to zrobić delikatnie, nie mógł jednak się opanować. Musiał ją mieć.

Krzyknęła głośno, kiedy poczuła go w sobie. Spodziewała się ogromnego bólu, tymczasem pasmo rozkoszy przerwał krótkie ukłucie w środku. Nigdy nie sądziła, że możliwe jest czuć tak wielką przyjemność podczas pierwszego razu. Kiedy zaczął się poruszać, jęknęła głośno. Otworzyła oczy i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Jego czarne oczy wwiercały się w nią z mocą.

Przyspieszył tempo, cały czas próbując wmówić sobie, że powinien być delikatniejszy. Z każdym jękiem dziewczyny pękała jednak kolejna bariera samokontroli. W pewnym momencie zarzuciła mu nogę na biodro, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie, poczym zaczęła gładzić jego twarz. Patrzyła na niego z czystym pożądaniem. Wysunęła się, całując go mocno w usta, z zapalczywością łącząc z nim swój język. Oddał jej pocałunek z taką mocą, że głową wbiła się w materac. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej piersi i zaczęła masować jej sutek. Pocałunek stawał się coraz mocniejszy, a ruchy coraz szybsze. Wygięła biodra do góry, chcąc go poczuć w sobie tak mocno, jak tylko to było możliwe.

Nie będąc w stanie skupić się na pocałunku, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zaczęła głośno jęczeć, poruszając biodrami w rytmie nadanym przez Severusa. Nagle chwycił jej łydkę i oparł ją o swoje ramię, przyspieszając ruchy. Otworzyła oczy, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. Cholera, jakie to było intensywne.

Miał się powstrzymać. Miał być delikatnym kochankiem. Miał pozbawić ją dziewictwa najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił. Jak jednak miał to osiągnąć, kiedy jej dłonie badały każdy kawałek jego ciała, oczy patrzyły z pożądaniem, ciało błagało o więcej, a głośne jęki odbijały się echem w komnacie?

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że powinna się chociaż trochę wstydzić dźwięków, które cały czas wydawała, prosząc o więcej. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że dłonie, usta, a nawet oczy tego mężczyzny miały niesamowitą moc, wyzwalającą w niej najgłębiej skrywane rządze. Odchyliła głowę, pozwalając Severusowi na namiętne pocałunki na jej szyi. Co chwila zmieniał tempo ruchów, jakby chciał się z nią drażnić. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje.

W końcu poczuła, jak Snape przyspiesza ruchy. Poczuła, jak przyjemność uwalnia się i rozlewa po całym ciele. Zaczęła zaciskać się spazmatycznie wokół jego członka.

-Severusie - wyszeptała, jęcząc głośno i patrząc mu w oczy.

W tamtym momencie mężczyzna warknął, wykonał kilka ruchów, po czym doszedł z dzikim rykiem. Przez chwilę trwali w zawieszeniu, patrząc na siebie spod półprzymkniętych powiek i oddychając ciężko.

Snape wysunął się z niej, położył na plecach i spojrzał na Hermionę. Ona przysunęła się i zarzuciła mu nogę na biodra, uśmiechając się zalotnie. Chciała mu powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ograniczyła się jednak do gładzenia jego policzka. Jej piersi masowały jego ramię w rytm oddechu dziewczyny.

Hermiona potrzebowała chwili, aby dotarło do niej to, co przed chwilą się stało. Właśnie kochała się ze swoim nauczycielem. Profesorem. Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że właśnie leżała obok niego, a każda komórka jej ciała pragnęła z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej.

Przesunęła dłoń niżej, badając palcami jego tors, brzuch, podbrzusze...

-Spokojnie - mruknął, całując ją w czubek głowy. - Muszę nabrać sił.

-Wiem - odparła, uśmiechając się na tak czuły gest. - Chcę być bliżej.

Oparła się na łokciu, po czym złożyła pocałunek na jego ustach. Czuła, jak w jej podbrzuszu buduje się napięcie. Po długiej chwili namiętnych pieszczot, usiadła na nim okrakiem, uśmiechając się szeroko, pochyliła się i zaczęła go całować. Tak strasznie potrzebowała dotyku jego ust, poczucia bliskości i przede wszystkim świadomości, że przynajmniej tej nocy należą do siebie.

Złapał ją za kark i przyciągnął mocniej do siebie, wdzierając się językiem do jej ust. Nie pamiętał, kiedy tak szybko doszedł do siebie po stosunku. Hermiona ocierała się o jego członka, bezczelnie go drażniąc. Chwyciła go i zaczęła przesuwać się po nim, co chwilę zatrzymując się na wejściu. Czuł na ustach jej figlarny uśmiech. Jakaż była zadowolona z siebie!

Hermiona poczuła, jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na jej biodrach i zanim zorientowała się, co się dzieje, wszedł w nią z całej siły. Rozchyliła gwałtowanie usta, spojrzała na Snape'a zszokowana, po czym rzucając mu pewne siebie spojrzenie, zaczęła go powoli ujeżdżać. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby wyczuć rytm, jednak kiedy już złapała odpowiednie tempo, odchyliła się i przymknęła oczy z rozkoszy. Severus oparł się na ramieniu i zamknął usta na jej sutku, przygryzając go delikatnie. Hermiona wplotła dłoń w jego włosy i delektowała się wyjątkowym uczuciem.

Snape nagle zrzucił ją z siebie, po czym przeniósł na komodę. Chwytając mocno za jej uda, rozchylił jej nogi i wszedł w nią, patrząc jej cały czas w oczy. Hermiona jęknęła głośno, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na jego plecach. Była prawie pewna, że zadrapała go do krwi. Miała wrażenie, że jego dłonie były wszędzie. Dotykały każdego skrawka jej ciała, szczypały, masowały, drapały. Pocałunki z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz brutalniejsze.

-Proszę, mocniej - mruknęła przeciągle, starając się złapać oddech.

Oplotła go nogami w pasie, przyciskając go do siebie. Miała wrażenie, że cała płonie. Nagle krzyknęła głośno, czując, jak dochodzi. Snape przyspieszył, kończąc sekundę po niej.

Wrócili z powrotem do łóżka, cały czas składając na swoich ustach delikatne, urywane pocałunki. W końcu dziewczyna znieruchomiała czując na plecach tors Mistrza. Jego palce delikatnie gładziły jej piersi, po chwili zsuwając się niżej i badając każdy skrawek jej ciała. Nie miała pojęcia, czy ma z mężczyzną tylko jedną noc, kilka dni czy też resztę życia, dlatego wolała wykorzystać ten moment jak tylko mogła.

Snape, wdychał zapach jej włosów, które zdążyły wrócić do swojego pierwotnego stanu i zmienić się w nieujarzmioną burzę loków. Miał wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy poruszał głową, chcąc odgonić zabłąkany kosmyk z twarzy, dwa kolejne sie pojawiały. Nie przerywał mimo to wędrówki dłońmi po jej ciele. Badał wcięcie w talii, idealnie gładkie plecy, delikatną pupę, w końcu zsuwając dłoń na wypiętą w jego stronę kobiecość. Słysząc jęk dziewczyny, zaczął delikatnie masować jej najwrażliwszą część. Opierając się na ramieniu, zaczął całować jej szyję, którą tak chętnie odsłaniała. Czując, że jest mokra, wsunął powoli jeden palec do środka.

Hermiona jęknęła, wypinając się mocniej. To wszystko było takie niewłaściwe! Jego palec, powoli wsuwający się i wysuwający, jego oddech tuż nad uchem i te szepty. Cały czas słyszała, że jest piękna, idealna i że on, Mistrz Eliksirów, tak niesamowicie jej pragnie.

-Tak - jęknęła, zaciskając dłoń na prześcieradle.

Do palca znajdującego się w środku dołączył drugi. Dłoń zaczęła poruszać się szybciej, jednak nie na tyle szybko, by dać dziewczynie spełnienie. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje. Snape najwyraźniej wyczuł jej zirytowanie, bo zwolnił ruchy, z uśmiechem przyjmując ciche protesty dziewczyny.

Jakaż ona była chętna. Chwytając ją za biodra, przewrócił ją na brzuch, po czym ponownie wsuwając dwa palce do środka, zaczął ją całować w szyję, ramiona i plecy. Nagle uniósł jej biodra i widząc z uśmiechem, że dziewczyna się bezwstydnie wypina, wsunął się gładko do środka. Jęk, jaki wydarł się z jej ust, przeszył go na wskroś. Chwytając mocniej za wcięcie w talii, zaczął się poruszać.

To był to. Uczucie, którego pragnęła od tak dawna. Potrzebowała, żeby wreszcie rzucił ja na łóżko i pokazał, że należy tylko do niego. Po chwili poczuła, jak jego ręka zaciska się na jej włosach i brutalnie ciągnie ją do tyłu. Momentalnie się wyprostowała, z mruczeniem przyjmując dłonie Severusa na swoich piersiach. Odchyliła głowę, żeby go pocałować. Jak to możliwe, że mogła tak niesamowicie pragnąć czegoś, czego doświadczała po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Chwyciła za jego dłoń i przesunęła ją powoli na podbrzusze. Tak strasznie chciała go czuć w każdym miejscu na ciele! Snape pogłębił pocałunek, warcząc cicho w jej usta. To, co zaczął wyprawiać swoją dłonią, doprowadzało Hermionę na granice obłędu. Nie mogą skoncentrować się na pocałunku, odsunęła głowę, przymykając oczy. Wsunęła wolną dłoń w te cudowne, kruczoczarne włosy i zamarła, czując, jak osiąga spełnienie.

Snape przycisnął momentalnie jej głowę do materaca i pochylając się nad nią, przyspieszył ruchy. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że oszaleje - orgazm, który przeszedł przed chwilą przez jej ciało, zdawał się nie wystarczać. Napięcie jej podbrzuszu ponownie się rozbudziło, skutkując kolejnym szczytowaniem.

Chryste, niech on juz skończy, pomyślała, krzycząc spazmatycznie i zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na pościeli.

Po chwili Severus opadł obok niej na pościel, oddychając głęboko. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ograniczyła się jednak przez chwilę do leżenia na brzuchu i patrzeniu na mężczyznę.

-To nie alkohol, prawda? - Spytała nagle, poważniejąc.

Snape spojrzał na nią, przez chwilę marszcząc brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia. Po chwili jednak rozluźnił twarz i pokręcił lekko głową.

-Nie. Nie jesteś przygodą na jedną noc - wyciągnął rękę i przytulił ją do siebie we władczym geście. - O to nie musisz się martwić.

Tyle wystarczyło jej do spokojnego snu. Przymknęła oczy i już po chwili odpłynęła w objęcia morfeusza.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus Snape przebudził się gwałtownie. Minęła chwila, zanim zorientował się pośród wszechogarniającej ciemności. Przez chwilę czekał aż wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy się wyklarują w jego głowie. Czując pod dłonią ciepłą, gładką skórę cudzego uda, miał wrażenie, jakby nie obudził się do końca. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz, budząc się zlany potem w środku nocy i pomyślał o czymś przyjemnym. O czymś innym niż bitwa. Naga Hermiona Granger była zdecydowanie miłą alternatywą.

Chryste, coś ty zrobił, pomyślał, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Nie powinien. To było bezmyślne i idiotyczne. Powiedział jej jeszcze, że nie była przygodą na jedną noc! Ha! Czego on oczekiwał? Stworzenia stałego związku z uczennicą? Zbyt wiele sobie wyobrażał, zdecydowanie.

Z drugiej strony jednak Hermiona niedługo skończy szkołę. Ma z nim o wiele więcej wspólnego niż ktokolwiek inny. Potrafi rozmawiać z nim godzinami i ani trochę go nie nudzi. Jest tak urocza i kobieca jednocześnie. A ta noc…

Nie, nie, koniec, pomyślał. To trzeba zakończyć, zanim się zacznie.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim będzie odkręcenie tego… Litości, jak on to zrobi? Po prostu się wymknie? Porozmawia?

Nie musiał jednak robić tego od razu…

Severus w końcu zasnął, targany wątpliwościami.

* * *

Hermiona otworzyła niepewnie oczy. Przez chwilę leżała, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie, starając się rozbudzić. Nagle uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przypominając sobie wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Zerknęła niepewnie w bok. Severus tam był. Nie zniknął. Nie odszedł. Spał, trzymając dłoń na jej udzie. Uważając, by go nie obudzić, wymknęła się z łóżka, ubierając się w jego koszulę. Była na tyle duża, że sięgała dziewczynie do połowy uda.

Hermiona przemyła twarz i umyła zęby, po czym usiadła w swoim fotelu, przerzucając strony Proroka Codziennego. Po chwili usłyszała ciche pukanie do pokoju. Podeszła szybkim krokiem do drzwi, po czym uchyliła je, żeby nie pokazywać ewentualnemu gościowi, kto śpi w jej łóżku.

-Ginny - przywitała się wychodząc z komnaty i zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. - Coś się stało?

-Nie - odparła wesoło Rudowłosa, patrząc z szerokim uśmiechem na przyjaciółkę. - Chciałam spytać, jak się czujesz po balu, ale widząc Twój strój obstawiam, że bardzo dobrze.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńce i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-Czy nie sądzisz, że to nie jest czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy? - Spytała Hermiona, zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Okej - odparła Ginny. - Ale musisz mi powiedzieć jedną rzecz. Widziałam Ciebie wczoraj tańczącą z dwoma mężczyznami. Który z nich jest właścicielem tej koszuli?

-Ginny! - Syknęła, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. - No na pewno poszłam do łóżka z Karkarowem! - Dodała sarkastycznie, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Słucham?! - Usłyszała nad sobą zszokowany głos profesor McGonagall.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta, zastanawiając się, czy teraz każde dobre zdarzenie będzie poprzedzało katastrofę. Westchnęła, po czym spojrzała na profesor McGonagall z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

-Czy coś się stało, pani profesor?

-Chyba ja powinnam o to zapytać - mruknęła McGonagall, patrząc na dziewczynę zszokowana. - Jakbyś mogła przekazać to profesorowi Snape'owi. List z Ministerstwa musi być osobiście doręczony, a nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż... - zamilkła, widząc jak za Hermioną otwierają się drzwi i staje w nich Snape. Ubrany w same spodnie.

-Świetnie - mruknęła Hermiona, pocierając skronie.

-Coś się stało? - Spytał Snape, obrzucając trzy kobiety zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Każda z nich miała zupełnie inną minę. Panna Wasley szczerzyła sie do niego w szelmowskim uśmiechu, Hermiona przygryzała wargi, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na McGonagall, Minerwa z kolei z całych sił próbowała ukryć uśmiech wypełzający powoli na jej usta.

-List do Ciebie. Z Ministerstwa - powiedziała, uśmiechając się pod nosem i podając mu kopertę. - Nawet nie myśl o otwarciu go w pokoju, masz go w tej chwili przeczytać i powiedzieć mi, co od kilku miesięcy próbujesz zmajstrować.

Snape otworzy pismo, po czym przebiegł po nim wzrokiem. Wywrócił oczami i podał pismo Hermionie.

-Trzeci test? - Wykrzyknęła, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co czyta. - Czy to jest normalne?

-Czy wyjaśni mi ktoś łaskawie o co tutaj chodzi?! Panno Wasley, nie powinna pani wracać do siebie?

-Nie, bawię się świetnie - odparła Ginny, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

-Stworzyłem eliksir - powiedział Snape, podając list McGonagall. - Jest to antidotum na wszystko, co upośledza myślenie, każdy wywar miłosny, ogłupiający czy veritaserum. No i żeby go opatentować, musiałem wykonać test po zażyciu serum prawdy. Hermiona mi pomagała, najpierw...

-Dość - powiedziała McGonagall, oddając dziewczynie pergamin. - Za godzinę chcę waszą dwójkę widzieć w gabinecie dyrektora. Ubranych - zakończyła ostro, odchodząc.

-To ja tez już pójdę. Hermiono, daj znać po wszystkim - powiedziała Ginny, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko.

Hermiona weszła do swojej komnaty, spoglądając na Snape'a niepewnie. Mężczyzna wzruszył jedynie ramionami i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

-Muszę wziąć prysznic - powiedziała dziewczyna, zrzucając z siebie jego koszulę. - Dołączysz?

Snape uśmiechnął się, po czym wskazał jej głową drzwi do łazienki. Hermiona ruszyła przed siebie, kręcąc biodrami.

Po czterdziestu minutach byli naprawdę dobrze umyci. Ubrawszy sie szybko w dzienne szaty, ruszyli w stronę gabinetu Dumbledora.

-Myślisz, że mam kłopoty? - Spytała Hermiona, zagryzając nerwowo wargę.

-Jeżeli już to mamy - poprawił ją Snape suchym głosem.

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, nie skomentowała jednak nagłej zmiany tonu jego głosu. Wolała się tym nie przejmować. Teraz miała o wiele poważniejszy problem na głowie.

-Snape - warknął mężczyzna, po czym drzwi otworzyły się przed nim samoistnie.

Hermiona weszła za nim dopiero po chwili, kiedy otrząsnęła się z szoku, że jego nazwisko wystarczy do dostania się do gabinetu dyrektora. Stanęła naprzeciwko Dumbledora i McGonagall, siedzących obok siebie i dyskutujących z ożywieniem. Umilkli, widząc gości. Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, posyłając im przerażone spojrzenie. Była naprawdę zestresowana.

-Severus, nie patrz na mnie tym wzrokiem, doskonale wiesz, dlaczego wezwałam waszą dwójkę! - Warknęła McGonagall, rzucając Snape'owi wyzywające spojrzenie. - Chcemy wiedzieć o co chodzi z tym eliksirem.

-Jak mówiłem - stworzyłem eliksir, który jest antidotum na wszystkie eliksiry zniewalające. Testowaliśmy jego działanie na veritaserum. Za pierwszym razem wszystko zadziałało, jednak potem dostałem list z żądaniem ponownego testu. Przeprowadziliśmy więc próbę ponownie. Znowu z pozytywnym skutkiem. I znowu mamy ją zrobić.

-To prawda? - Spyta Dumbledore Hermiony.

Hermiona nie wiedziała do której części opowieści Snape'a dyrektor się odnosi, więc po prostu przytaknęła.

-Zgodziłaś się dwukrotnie poddać próbie veritaserum? - Jęknęła zszokowana McGonagall. - Dlaczego?

-Ktoś musiał - odparła dziewczyna. - Ten eliksir po opatentowaniu może pomóc wielu ludziom.

-Nie wierzę - mruknęła McGonagall, pocierając oczy. Westchnęła, starając się uspokoić- Dobrze, ale dlaczego trzymaliście to w tajemnicy?

Hermiona spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Snape'a. To było bardzo dobre pytanie, sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego Mistrz nie chciał podzielić się z nikim informacją, że jest bliski opatentowania poważnego antidotum.

-Bo mieszkamy w Hogwarcie? - Spytał sarkastycznie. - W tym miejscu plotki rozchodzą się z prędkością światła! Eliksir nie został jeszcze opatentowany, jakbyś nie doczytała z listu. Nie mam zamiaru potem odpowiadać na setki pytań, kiedy wreszcie będę mógł zdradzić jego recepturę!

-Oh, plotki rozchodzą się z prędkością światła? Mam rozumieć, że to dlatego wasza dwójka rozmawiał ze mną dzisiaj rano półnaga? Żeby przypadkiem plotka o was się nie rozeszła?

-Nie zmieniaj tematu, doskonale wiesz, że nikt nie chodzi tamtym korytarzem! - Warknął Snape. - Ja stworzyłem eliksir i mam prawo mówić o nim komu i kiedy chcę.

-Nie, kiedy testujesz go na mojej uczennicy, podczas gdy ja jestem dyrektorem - odparowała McGonagall.

Hermiona stała i patrzyła się na kłócącą się dwójkę z niezręczną miną, nie mając pojęcia, co powinna zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł jej Dumbledore.

-Spokój! - Powiedział podniesionym głosem, wstając. - Uspokójcie się dzieci. Severusie, przeprowadzisz na pannie Granger trzecią próbę, jeżeli po tym znowu będą chcieli ponownego testu, udamy się do Ministerstwa i wyjaśnimy tę sytuację. Trzy próby jednak widnieją w regulaminie i musisz je przeprowadzić, jeśli wymagają. Zgadasz się? - Snape kiwnął głową. - Hermiono? - Dziewczyna również przytaknęła. - Dobrze. Jedna sprawa rozwiązana. Co do zaniepokojenia Minerwy waszym porannym ubiorem, jak wiecie, możecie się spotykać, ale jednak mimo wszystko prosiłbym o pokazywanie się w bez nagości. Zrozumiane? Świetnie, druga kwestia z głowy. Został nam jeszcze problem terminu panny Granger. Severusie, zgłosisz się do nas jutro o dwudziestej, zastanowimy się nad tą kwestią wspólnie. Masz czas? No i pięknie, wszystko rozwiązane, nikt na siebie nie krzyczy, możemy się rozejść. Miłego dnia wam życzę.

-Do widzenia - powiedziała Hermiona, zszokowana przebiegiem całej sytuacji.

Wychodząc z gabinetu, Snape przepuścił ją w drzwiach. Podziękowała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Podobały jej się te małe gesty, które sprawiały, że czuła się wyjątkowo.

-Pasuje Ci zrobienie trzeciego testu dzisiaj? - Spytał chłodno, kiedy znaleźli się pod pracownią.

-Najlepiej zaraz, panie profesorze - odpowiedziała Hermiona, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że nazwała mężczyznę, z którym spała, profesorem. Snape spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew do góry.

-Panie profesorze? - Spytał, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

-Trudno wyzbyć sie starych przyzwyczajeń - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - W każdym razie, możemy teraz to zrobić i mieć wszystko z głowy.

-Teraz nie mam jeszcze pytań, musze poczekać, aż ministerstwo mi je dostarczy, czyli najpewniej za kilka godzin. Odpowiada Ci wieczór, dziewiętnasta?

-Jasne - doparła. - Pod warunkiem, że pomożesz mi napisać esej z Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

-Czy piszesz eseje z innego przedmiotu? - Spytał Snape, wywracając oczami. - Dobrze, pomogę Ci. Jaki temat?

-Mamy opisać cztery wybrane czarnomagiczne zaklęcia i sposoby obrony przed nimi, ale nie wolno nam wymieniać zaklęć zakazanych.

Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

-Tak się składa, że mam pewną wiedze na ten temat - otworzył drzwi do pracowni, zapraszając Hermionę do środka. - Bierz trzy rolki pergaminu i pióro.

Po kilku godzinach miała gotowy esej. I była wykończona. Severus miał naprawdę ogromną wiedzę na ten temat, którą potrafił przekazać w bardzo dokładny sposób. Miała wrażenie, że skończyła właśnie kilkugodzinny wykład. Na którym musiała wszystko zanotować. W międzyczasie przyszedł list z Ministerstwa, Snape nie przerwał jednak swojego wykładu nawet na chwilę.

-Jeżeli nie dostanę za ten esej "Wybitnego" to nie wiem, co musiałabym zrobić, aby wreszcie uzyskać najwyższą ocenę.

-Tak źle Ci idzie z Obrony przed Czarną Magią?

-Nie. Po prostu Remus ocenia nas naprawdę surowo. Dla mnie i tak jest łagodny, bo jestem zawsze przygotowana, ale dla innych... Naprawdę, zaczyna powoli przypominać Ciebie.

-Mnie?

-Oh, nie karze tygodniowymi szlabanami osób, które nie napisały zadanych esejów, nie niszczy ich też psychicznie - Snape uśmiechnął sie paskudnie - ale potrafi naprawdę dać do zrozumienia, że tak się nie powinno wobec niego zachowywać.

-Zobaczymy, jak ty będziesz się zachowywała jak będziesz już pełnoprawną nauczycielką.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

-Przecież teraz już uczę. Robię coś źle?

-Nie. Teraz masz na głowie tylko jeden rok, jesteś pełna zapału, przygotowujesz się do wszystkich zajęć, starasz się wszystko pokazać... Ale to się zmieni, gdy będziesz miała więcej na głowie.

-Zobaczymy. Nie każdy traci zapał do swojej pracy.

-Oczywiście. Nie każdy też ma pecha i przez kilka lat nie spotka nawet umiarkowanie utalentowanego ucznia.

-Naprawdę?

-Zanim się pojawiłaś, spotkałem tylko czterech uczniów, którzy rzeczywiście rozumieli, o co chodzi w eliksirach. I zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie wystarczy sam talent do odnoszenia sukcesów w tej dziedzinie. Potrzebna też ciężka praca. Więc może teraz Ci się wydaje, że nie jest tak źle, ale poczekaj i zobaczysz, jak Twoje najjaśniejsze gwiazdy gasną.

-O cholera, nie sądziłam, że ludzie mogą tak łatwo tracić zapał - pomyślała o uroczym krukonie, który był zawsze tak dobrze przygotowany.

-Rozleniwiają się i tyle - mruknął Snape. - Dobrze, myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić test i mieć to wreszcie z głowy.

-Zgadzam się - odparła dziewczyna. - Padam na twarz ze zmęczenia - dodała, ziewając na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

Usiadła na wysokim stołku, po czym rzuciła Severusowi niepewne spojrzenie. Niby robiła już to wcześniej, będąc z nim w o wiele mniej zażyłych stosunkach, tym razem jednak stresowała się najmocniej. Nie pomógł fakt, że Mistrz napoił ją veritaserum, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, ani to, że poczochrał jej włosy w uspokajającym geście.

-Gotowa?

-Tak.

-Jak się nazywasz?

-Hermiona Granger.

-Ile masz lat?

-Dziewiętnaście.

-Gdzie sie urodziłaś?

-W Londynie.

-Otwieram teraz kopertę.

Cisza. Trzask łamanej pieczęci. Cisza. Westchnięcie.

-Czy współpracowałaś przy tworzeniu eliksiru?

-Nie.

-Czy znasz jego skład?

-Nie.

-Czy wiesz, jak działa?

-Tak. Jest to antidotum na eliksiry zniewalające.

-Jaki był Twój wkład w pracę nad eliksirem?

-Poddałam się testom na veritaserum.

-Czy łączą Ciebie zażyłe stosunki z Severusem Tobiasem Snapem?

-Tak.

Snape odłożył kopertę, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Nic jednak nie powiedział, podał jedynie dziewczynie antidotum, czekając kilka sekund aż veritaserum przestanie działać.

-Możesz kłamać?

-Tak.

Zamknięcie koperty.

-Co to za pytania? Różniły się dość mocno od tych poprzednich.

-To zabezpieczenie - odparł mężczyzna, siadając do biurka i wyjmując papier i kałamarz. - W razie, gdybym wpisał Ciebie jako współautora, chcą wiedzieć, czy nie zrobiłem tego tylko ze względów prywatnych.

-Wpisałeś mnie jako współautora? Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam!

-Sęk w tym, że nie wpisałem. Dlatego teraz mam zamiar do koperty z pytaniami dołączyć notkę o tym, jakimi niesamowitymi idiotami są, skoro nie chce im się nawet sprawdzić tego, co zapisałem pod recepturą. Kretyni - zakończył, zamaszystymi ruchami kreśląc kolejne zdania na pergaminie, po chwile przypinając go do listu. - No. Idę do sowiarni.

-Idę do Ginny, odprowadzę Cię kawałek - odparła, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

Przepuszczając ją w drzwiach, spojrzał z tak bezgraniczną czułością, że nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu i rumieńca wychodzącego na policzki. Matko, jakie to wszystko było nierealne! Wczorajsza noc, jego deklaracja, a nawet to, że teraz szli obok siebie, rzucając sobie co chwilę ciepłe spojrzenia.

-Wpadnij do mnie, jak wrócisz - mruknął przeciągle, po czym spojrzał na nią tymi czarnymi oczami i puścił porozumiewawcze oczko. Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i odwróciła się w stronę piątoklasistów, patrzących na całą scenę z szokiem. Minęła ich, nie mogąc ukryć ogromnego uśmiechu, wykwitającego na jej usta.

Wchodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego gryfonów, z ulgą zauważyła Ginny, siedzących z Harrym przed kominkiem. Kiedy tylko przyjaciółka ją dostrzegła, rzuciła się w jej stronę, zapominając o tym, że siedzi ze swoim ukochanym.

-Wybacz Harry, opowiem Ci wszystko jak wrócę - wykrzyknęła rudowłosa, porywając Hermionę za rękę.

-Ginny, spokojnie - zaśmiała się Hermiona, prawie biegnąć za przyjaciółką przez zamek.

-Nie, dopóki mi wszystkiego nie opowiesz! - Zakrzyknęła, wpadając do pokoju przyjaciółki. - No, rzucaj to swoje zaklęcie i mów. Jak było?

-Ginny!

-Nie chcę słyszeć wymówek! Opowiadaj absolutnie WSZYSTKO!

Hermiona westchnęła, po czym zarumieniła się i lekki usmiech wypłynął na jej twarz.

-Aż tak dobrze?! Nie gadaj!

-Ginny, uspokój się! Przecież nie opowiem Ci krok po kroku co robiliśmy!

-A dlaczego nie?

-Bo nie! Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że było... - Znowu rumienieć i, tym razem, szeroki od ucha do ucha uśmiech.

-O matko, nie wierzę! Nie wierzę! Hermiona Granger właśnie związała się z Severusem Snapem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę!

-Na razie nie ma z czego. Ja sama nie robię sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei - odparła Hermiona, siadając smętnie na łóżku.

-Dlaczego? Cos Ci powiedział?

-Nie, to nie o to chodzi, po prostu... Jeżeli wywalą mnie z terminu, jadę do Durmstrangu.

-Co?!

-A widzisz inne wyjście? Chce uczyć. Pragnę tego. Nie zostanę tutaj, patrząc dzień w dzień, jak moje marzenie spełnia sie innym osobom. Zapomnij o tym. Kurą domową też nie zostanę.

-Nie boisz się, że, no wiesz, ze Snapem się posypie wszystko przez taka odległość?

-Jest przecież teleportacja. Poza tym, jeżeli to miałoby się rozpaść przez coś tak prozaicznego, rozpadłoby się nawet bez mojego wyjazdu.

-Nie byłabyś zazdrosna?

-Do teraz nie?! - Wykrzyknęła Hermiona, wstając gwałtownie. - O co?!

-Uspokój się, nie masz o co. Teraz. Ale Snape i tak musi wziąć kogoś na termin. Co, jeśli zdecyduje się na to za kilka lat i będzie to dziewczyna?

-No dzięki Ginny! Uważasz, że jestem tak straszna, że ktoś nowy sprawi, że mnie zostawi?

-Hermiono, czy ty mnie słuchasz? Nie masz być o co zazdrosna. Co tej zazdrości nie wyklucza.

Dziewczyna pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

-Ginewro Weasley, właśnie dołożyłaś mi kolejny powód do zmartwień!

* * *

Pieprzyć to, pomyślał Snape, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało Hermiony. Nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować. Na pewno nie do momentu rozmowy o dalszym losie Hermiony w Hogwarcie.


	16. Chapter 16

Misiaki, wybaczcie, zapierdziel mam nieziemski. Nie wiem jak będzie z kolejnym rozdziałem, bo mam wrażenie, że muszę coś jeszcze dopisać, a czasu nie mam wcale. Także nie nastawiajcie się na nowy rozdział do końca roku.

* * *

Hermiona nie mogła skupić się na zajęciach. Nie zareagowała na to, że Remus pochwalił jej poprzednie wypracowanie, doradzając innym, by brali z niej przykład. Nie wzruszył jej fakt, że Flitwick zachwycał się tym, jak szybko opanowała zaklęcie, które i tak przecież znała już od miesięcy. Wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy ze Snapem majaczyło niewyraźnie i w żaden sposób nie chciało się wyostrzyć by wywołać uśmiech na jej twarzy. Nie rozmawiała z nim o kwestii terminu, coś ją blokowało, co stresowało ją jeszcze bardziej. Nie miała pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Czekała jak na ścięcie.

Po zaklęciach zamiast udać się do biblioteki, ruszyła do wyjścia z Hogwartu. Narzuciła na siebie pelerynę i wyszła na błonia, wdychając ostre, zimowe powietrze. Nie miała ochoty na siedzenie z nosem w książkach. Nie w, być może, ostatni dzień jej pobytu w zamku. Jutro mogłaby być już w Durmstrangu.

Odpłynęła myślami do nocy, w której ratowała życie Snape'a. O tym też nie rozmawiali. Co zresztą mogli sobie powiedzieć ponad to, co oboje wiedzieli? Wszystkie słowa zostały wypowiedziane podczas rozmowy w skrzydle szpitalnym, tuż po przebudzeniu Severusa.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na tamto wspomnienie. Oh, jaki ogromny kamień spadł jej z serca. Tamten uścisk ręki był jej milszy niż wszystkie pocałunki, którymi została obdarzona przez całe życie. Jak to możliwe, że już wtedy tak się przejmując stanem zdrowia tego cholernego profesora, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że takimi uczuciami nie powinno się darzyć nauczyciela?

Stanęła przed jeziorem. Skrzywiła się na myśl, jak dawno tutaj nie była. Komnata w lochach skutecznie odzwyczaiła ją od spacerowania w jakiekolwiek miejsca poza biblioteką. Schyliła sie i podniosła kamień. Przez chwilę ważyła go w dłoni, po czym rzuciła go z wściekłością przed siebie. Miała ochotę krzyczeć. Jakim cudem wszystko musiało się układać i psuć w tym samym czasie?

Kiedy wracała do zamku, było już ciemno. Westchnęła na myśl, że spędzi wieczór w swojej komnacie, czekając na wyrok. Mijając drzwi gabinetu Snape'a zauważyła kartkę, że konsultacje są odwołane. Nie miała pojęcia, po co, skoro i tak nikt nie przychodził, wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Zerknęła na zegarek. Osiemnasta. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, ruszyła do swojego pokoju z zamiarem przespania tego okropnego wieczoru.

Chryste, dlaczego go tu teraz nie było? Dlaczego nie stał obok niej, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Że będzie o nią walczył. Że zrobi wszystko, alby nie musiała odchodzić. Że pragnie jej przy sobie.

-Bo to nieprawda - mruknęła w przestrzeń, biorąc głęboki wdech.

On chce, żeby poniosła karę. Oczywiście może sobie mówić, że chodzi o jej dobro, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że Snape zapewne będzie po przeciwnej stronie. Tak samo jak Dumbledore. I McGonagall. Jak ona ma mieć jakiekolwiek nadzieje na pozostanie w Hogwarcie, jeżeli nawet Severus nie będzie jej bronił?

Zapatrzyła się na drzwi do pracowni, zastanawiając się, czy powinna z nim porozmawiać.

Nie.

-Koniec z błaganiem o wszystko - mruknęła, zaciskając zęby na myśl o tym, jak okropne były ostatnie miesiące jej życia. Najpierw nie dostała terminu u McGonagall, potem rozeszła się ta okropna plotka, w międzyczasie wszyscy robili z niej wariatkę, a na koniec, żeby chociaż trochę poprawić jakość życia i pozbyć się przynajmniej jednego problemu, uwarzyła eliksir, przez który mogła pożegnać się z marzeniami. Jedynym ciepłym promykiem były lekcje u Snape'a i ich ostatnie noce.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła je, z lekkim zdziwieniem widząc przed sobą Ginny i Wiktora Kruma.

-Szłam do Ciebie z ciastkami, żeby poczekać na wiadomość, ale natknęłam się na niego. Chciał z Tobą porozmawiać, więc przyprowadziłam - powiedziała rudowłosa, nieufnie łypiąc na Bułgara. - Ja już pójdę. Poślij po mnie skrzaty jak skończycie.

Ginny oddaliła się szybkim krokiem. Hermiona przeniosła zszokowany wzrok na dawnego przyjaciela.

-Wiktor? Co ty tu robisz? Nie odzywałeś się od miesięcy! Byłeś na balu?

-Nie byłem - odezwał się niskim głosem. - Wpuścisz mnie do siebie?

-Och, nie, mam bałagan - skłamała gładko, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie wiedziała nawet dlaczego, ale wolała nie zostawać sam na sam z nim w pokoju. - Bardzo dobrze mówisz po angielsku. Kiedy tak się nauczyłeś?

-Brałem lekcje w Durmstrangu. Karkarow pomagał.

Nastała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę i patrzyła na chłopaka w oczekiwaniu. Zmienił się. Urósł o kilkanaście centymetrów, spoważniał na twarzy i zapuścił brodę. Domyślała się, że miał jeszcze więcej fanek niż kiedykolwiek.

-Podobno chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. - Zaczęła, chcąc przerwać milczenie.

-Tak. Przyjmij ofertę Karkarowa. Wyjedź do Durmstrangu. Ucz tam. - Cały czas patrzył jej w oczy, tym samym wzrokiem, którym obdarzał ją podczas ich pierwszych pocałunków.

-Przepraszam, o czym ty mówisz? Nie sądzę, aby była to Twoja sprawa! Mam termin tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie wyjeżdżać.

-Wiem o tym, że chcą Cię zwolnić. Będą idiotami, jak to zrobią, ale... - położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

I stał się najnieszczęśliwszy zbieg okoliczności, jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić.

Zanim zdążyła strącić rękę Wiktora z ramienia, Snape wyszedł ze swojej komnaty. Obruszyła się tak gwałtowanie, że najprawdopodobniej pomyślał, że spłoszył ich tylko pojawieniem się. Rzucił Hermionie zimne spojrzenie, po czym przechodząc obok nich, nieświadomy niczego Wiktor, dokończył swoje zdanie.

-Chciałbym mieć Cie przy sobie.

Snape przyspieszył kroku i po sekundzie zniknął za zakrętem. Dziewczyna rozdziawiła usta w niemym szoku. Nie wiedziała, co bardziej ją zdziwiło. Wyznanie Wiktora czy ten dziwny zbieg wydarzeń.

-O cholera - mruknęła, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Jak to chcesz mnie mieć przy sobie? Przecież nie odzywałeś się od tak długiego czasu!

-Ale o Tobie nie zapomniałem. Była wojna. Pomagałem Karkarowowi się chronić.

-Nie zapomniałeś o mnie? Wiktor, o czym ty mówisz?

-Po prostu jeżeli nie będziesz pewna, czy ułożysz tam sobie życie... Ułożysz. Czeka na Ciebie sława, dobra posada i ja. Pamiętaj o tym, gdy podejmą decyzję.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Stała, wpatrując się zszokowana w Kruma, zastanawiając się, jak zareagować.

-Posłuchaj, jeżeli przyjmę ofertę Igora Karkarowa to tylko po to, by dostać posadę. Sławy nie potrzebuję. Mam tutaj kogoś, więc nie powinieneś na mnie czekać.

-Zobaczymy - powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło. - Po prostu się zgódź. Żegnaj - zakończył, po czym skłonił się i oddalił w nieznanym jej kierunku.

Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i oparła się o drzwi, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Czy ten cholerny Snape musiała akurat wtedy wyjść ze swojego pokoju? I co odbiło Wiktorowi z tymi idiotycznymi wyznaniami?!

Nie miała ochotę na rozmowę z Ginny, więc po prostu przesłała jej wiadomość, że spotkają się następnego dnia po czym owinęła się kocem, skuliła się przy kominku i patrząc się w trzaskający ogień, po prostu czekała, aż ktoś powiadomi ją o wyniku rozmowy Severusa z Dumbledorem i McGonagall.

* * *

-Może zacznę - powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy Severus wszedł, wyraźnie wściekły, do gabinetu Albusa i usiadł naprzeciwko nich. - Hermiona zrobiła coś naprawdę złego. I jest to oburzające. Cos takiego nie powinno mieć miejsca. Pomimo całej mojej sympatii do dziewczyny, uważam, że powinna ponieść karę. Z drugiej strony istnieją pewne okoliczności łagodzące...

-Pozwól, że Ci przerwę - powiedział cicho Snape lodowatym głosem. - Zanim zaczniesz mówić to samo, co ona, usprawiedliwiać ją tym, że nie miała innego wyjścia, chcę zauważyć, że jednak mogła przyjść do Ciebie i wszystko wyjaśnić. Owszem, musiałaby wyznać, że jest bezpłodna, ale wtedy wiedziałabyś o tym tylko ty. Tymczasem wszyscy o tym wiemy. Więc ten argument jest naprawdę słaby.

McGonagall otworzyła usta zszokowana. Była pewna, że będzie musiała przekonywać Snape'a do tego, żeby Hermiona otrzymała jakąkolwiek karę, tymczasem on ją jeszcze bardziej wkopywał?

-Gdyby nie test, w którym Ci pomagała, nikt z nas o tym by nie wiedziała. Miała więc szansę na to, że sekret zostanie nieujawniony - zauważyła, zakładając ręce na piersi. - I, niechętnie się do tego przyznaję, ale rzeczywiście wszyscy wariowaliśmy, gdy chociaż na Ciebie spojrzała. Miała prawo czuć się zaszczuta.

-Może i tak. - Snape westchnął i potarł skronie. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że musi ponieść karę. Nie wiem, czy jest sens zwalniać ją z terminu, skoro już na jej naukę poszło tyle środków, jednak jeżeli nie ma innego wyjścia...

-Może zastanówmy się jednak nad tym innym wyjściem. - Wtrącił Dumbledore. - Severusie, proszę, powiedz mi, tylko szczerze. Jeżeli to zależałoby tylko od Ciebie, co byś zrobił?

-Szczerze? Gdyby nie była to Granger, żądałbym natychmiastowego rozwiązania umowy odnośnie terminu, wydalenia jej ze szkoły i napisania negatywnych referencji.

-Czyli mam rozumieć, że Twoja argumentacja jest efektem szczerego oddania i chęci łagodnego potraktowania Hermiony? - Spytała kąśliwie Minerwa, unosząc brew w drwiącym grymasie.

-Rozumiej to sobie jak chcesz. Wyraziłem swoje zdanie na ten temat.

-Cóż, nie możemy jej wyrzucić z terminu. Nikt z nas nie chce oddawać Durmstrangowi praktycznie w pełni wyszkolonego Mistrza Eliksirów. A zakończenie z nią współpracy będzie miało taki właśnie efekt.

-Nie sądzę, żeby Hermiona wyjechała tak daleko, biorąc pod uwagę obecną... sytuację - mruknęła McGonagall, zezując znacząco na Severusa.

-Wyjedzie.

-Skąd ta pewność Severusie?

-Widziałem dzisiaj jak Krum próbuje ją przekonać do przyjęcia oferty Karkarowa, jeżeli ją wywalimy. - Na wspomnienie podsłuchanej rozmowy zrobiło mu się niedobrze. - Powiedziała mu, że jeżeli zostanie wyrzucona, przyjmie posadę w Durmstrangu.

Dodała co prawda, że interesuje ją tylko posada i Krum sam w sobie jej w żaden sposób nie pociąga, jednak ziarno niepewności zostało zasiane. Bułgarom za bardzo na niej zależało. I jako trofeum w szkole, i jako ozdoba ich największej gwiazdy.

-Zatem zgadzamy się, że wyrzucenie jej z terminu jest niedopuszczalne - podsumowała Minerwa, krzywiąc się na myśl o dalszej części rozmowy. - Co zatem waszym zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić?

-Na pewno nie zostawiać tego w spokoju - zauważył ostro Snape. - Wiem Minerwo, że najchętniej byś jej odpuściła, ale w naszym wspólnym interesie jest, aby coś takiego nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyło.

-Co w takim razie proponujesz?

-Ja... Nie wiem - powiedział po prostu Snape, patrząc na nich bezradnie. - Nieważne, co zrobimy, ona będzie pewna, że postąpiła dobrze i kara jest niesprawiedliwa. Nie zmienimy jej myślenia. Ale musimy ustalić coś, co będzie nad nią wisiało i w następnej takiej sytuacji zastanowi się dwa razy, zanim zachowa się w tak idiotyczny sposób.

-Zagrozić jej, że następnym razem zostanie wyrzucona?

-Następnym razem może być w takiej sytuacji, że nie będzie obchodziła ją posada - zauważył Dumbledore, gładząc swoja brodę. - Wiem chyba jednak, co możemy zrobić. Nie sądzę, żeby było to czyste zagranie, jednak czasami musimy podjąć się takich kroków.

* * *

Hermiona wciąż siedziała przed kominkiem, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła je niechętnie. Widząc przed sobą Dumbledora, McGonagall i Snape'a, zbladła. Wpuściła ich do środka i spojrzała na ich trzy postacie, górujące nad nią. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zasłabnie ze stresu.

-Doskonale wiesz, co nas tutaj sprowadza, przejdę więc do konkretów. - Zaczął Dumbledore, przyjmując poważny wyraz twarzy. - Po długiej dyskusji zdecydowaliśmy, że nie odbierzemy Ci terminu oraz pozwolimy uczyć w Hogwarcie. Jeżeli jednak taka sytuacja sie powtórzy, wyciągniemy konsekwencje. Wobec profesora Snape'a.

Hermiona poczuła huczenie w uszach. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, żeby odpędzić czarne migotanie przed oczami.

-Ale... Jak to? Tak w ogóle można?

-Owszem - wtrąciła się Minerwa, rzucając wściekłemu Snape'owi niepewne spojrzenie. - Odpowiada za Ciebie, więc na nim spoczywa obowiązek dbania o wiedzę, którą wynosisz z jego pracowni. W następnej takiej sytuacji profesor Snape zostanie zwolniony, postaramy się o odebranie mu tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów i dostanie negatywne referencje.

-Słucham? Nie możecie karać kogoś za moje przewinienia!

-Możemy. Dlatego też to zrobimy, jeżeli ponownie spróbujesz zaszkodzić sobie za pomocą tego, czego nauczyłaś się na terminie.

-Nie, nie zgadzam się na to! - Wykrzyknęła Hermiona, czerwieniąc się z wściekłości. - Jeżeli zrobicie coś takiego, odejdę!

-Oczywiście, że odejdziesz. Ale razem z profesorem Snapem - powiedział Dumbledore chłodno, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi. - Wybór należy tylko do Ciebie - zakończył, wychodząc z komnat razem z McGonagall.

-Jeżeli myślisz, że na to pozwolę... - zaczęła, zwracając się do Severusa, on jednak ostentacyjnie wyszedł do pracowni, trzaskając drzwiami.

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować. Z jednej strony była przerażona - czy on naprawdę mógłby wszystko zakończyć przez głupią sytuację z Krumem? Z drugiej strony była wściekła - jak on śmiał zachowywać się w ten sposób przez głupią sytuację z Krumem!

Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziała nawet, na czym stoi. Nie znała go od strony intymnej i nie wiedziała, co oznacza takie zachowanie.

Ale czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Zachował się paskudnie! Przecież powinni sobie wyjaśnić cała sytuację, a nie obrażać się i karać drugą osobę za zwykłe nieporozumienie!

A może to nie to tak go zdenerwowało? Może był wściekły, bo Dumbledore i McGonagall podjęli taką, a nie inną decyzję? Nie ufał jej? W życiu nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego, jeżeli on miałby ponieść konsekwencje. Powinien to wiedzieć!

-A walić to - mruknęła do siebie i weszła do łazienki z zamiarem wzięcia naprawdę długiego prysznica i szybszego położenia się spać.

Gasząc lampkę w pokoju, przykryła się kołdrą i modliła się o szybki sen. Tak strasznie chciała zasnąć i chociaż na kilka godzin zapomnieć o tym paskudnym dniu. Że też tyle rzeczy musiało sie posypać w jednym momencie!

W końcu usnęła. Bardzo niespokojnym, urywanym snem.

-Cholera, już siódma - jęknęła, wygrzebując się z łóżka. Szybko się ogarnęła i narzucając torbę na ramię, ruszyła na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Z ulgą przyjęła widok przyjaciół machających do niej.

-I jak, zostajesz? - Wyszeptała Ginny.

-Tak, ale... Wczorajszy dzień był chory. Serio. Opowiem Ci po zajęciach. Albo Harry Ci opowie, nie chce mi się dwa razy streszczać tej historii.

-Dobra, to jedz i wracamy do lochów. - Ponaglił ją Harry.

-Do lochów?

-No tak. Mamy przecież pierwsze eliksiry. Ale potem jest spokój bo odwołali Zielarstwo i Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

-Eliksiry, cholera jasna - mruknęła Hermiona, nie przejmując się reszta informacji. - Cholera, zapomniałam, że dzisiaj zaczynamy eliksirami.

-A co, pokłóciliście się? - Zagadnęła z ciekawością Ginny.

-Można tak powiedzieć... Dobra, idziemy, nie mam zamiaru się spóźnić. Harry, dzisiaj siadamy przy kociołkach na samym końcu sali. Ginny, wybacz, ale naprawde musimy iść, pa! - Po czym chwyciła Harry'ego za rękaw i szybkim krokiem wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze zerknęła niepewnie na stół nauczycieli i spostrzegła Snape'a, rozmawiającego z McGonagall. Nie zaszczycił jej spojrzeniem.

-Hermiono, powiesz mi, co się stało?

Dziewczyna szybko streściła mu wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczora, w międzyczasie jeszcze boleśniej uświadamiając sobie, że na miejscu Snape'a byłaby naprawdę wściekła.

-O cholera, jesteś pewna, że chcesz iść na te eliksiry?

-Bez przesady, przecież mnie tam nie zje.

-No nie wiem. Ale na wszelki wypadek usiądźmy na naszym normalnym miejscu, żeby nie wyglądać podejrzanie i nie dawać mu powodów do czepiania się. Dobra, cicho, idzie - mruknął, widząc nadchodzącą sylwetkę Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego szata łopotała za nim, szczupłe ramiona były wyprostowane, a ciemne oczy zdawały się ciskać pioruny. Nic nowego.

Hermiona weszła tuż za nim do klasy i zajęła swoje miejsce. Uparcie patrzyła w ścianę, bojąc się nawet zerknąć na Severusa.

-Dobrze, skoro wszyscy już byli na tyle łaskawi, żeby zająć swoje miejsca, możemy przejść do warzenia eliksiru. Dzisiaj będziecie warzyć... - Snape otworzył swój notes, w którym miał poukładane tematy do omówienia z siódmym rokiem i skrzywił się - ...amortencję.

Machnął w kierunku tablicy, na której pojawił sie przepis i opis poprawnego wyglądu eliksiru. Hermiona zacisnęła wargi i zerknęła niepewnie na Harry'ego. Nigdy nie udało jej się dobrze uwarzyć amortencji. Zawsze musiała coś spaprać i zamiast pięknego, perłowego koloru wychodziła jej zielonkawa maź.

-Cholera jasna - mruknęła, po czym zabrała się do krojenia kwiatu paproci. Musiała przekroić płatki idealnie na pół, w czym przeszkadzały jej trzęsące się ręce.

Zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki wdech i spróbowała ponownie. Krzywo. Przygryzła dolną wargę i spróbowała ponownie. Nierówne cięcie. Miała ochotę rzucić wszystko w kąt, jednak zmuszała się do ciągłego próbowania.

Kiedy w końcu miała idealnie pokrojone płatki, stanął nad nią Snape i spojrzał krytycznie na to, co przedstawiał jej stół.

-Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy - mruknął. - Minus piętnaście punktów za zmarnowane składniki.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Wrzuciła odpowiednio pokrojone płatki i zabrała się za resztę składników. Na koniec lekcji miała poprawnie uwarzony eliksir, jednak w międzyczasie gryffindor stracił około stu punktów za, jak to Mistrz pięknie określał, marnowanie składników.

Zerknęła niepewnie na swój kociołek. Kolor był idealny, ale para nie była do końca spiralna, tylko formowała się w lekkie okręgi, jednak patrząc na postępy klasy, była jedną z lepszych. Harry miał wściekle różowy wywar, Padma patrzyła przerażona na czarną, smolistą substancję, a Luna uśmiechała się lekko nad, co prawda ślicznym, ale źle uwarzonym eliksirem, który przybrał miętowy kolor i taki też zapach rozchodził się po sali.

Hermiona pochyliła się nad swoim wywarem i wciągnęła zapach. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Czuła to. Pergamin, na którym mogłaby już za chwilę zacząć pisać nowym piórem. Świeżo skoszona trawę, zapach dzieciństwa u dziadków na wsi. No i te perfumy.

-Hej, co czujesz? - Zagadnęła do Harry'ego, korzystając z okazji, że Snape zaczął dawać naganę Lunie za rozkojarzenie i niepoważne podejście do tematu.

-U siebie? Gluty - zachichotali pod nosem. - A u Ciebie? Totalnie perfumy Ginny, te kwiatowe.

-Tylko?

Harry pociągnął mocniej nosem, pochylając się niżej nad kociołkiem.

-Chyba trochę zapach miotły, ale nie jestem pewien. Trzeciego zapachu w ogóle nie czuję.

Uśmiech Hermiony zbladł. Poczuła, jak serce jej bije szybciej, kiedy Snape spojrzał na wywar Harry'ego i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Jak można zrobić błąd już przy drugim składniku?! Potter, na następne zajęcia esej na dwie rolki pergaminu o amortencji. Dokładny opis przygotowania, wyglądu, zastosowania i historia powstania.

Podszedł do kociołka Hermiony. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc to co, dziewczyna stworzyła. Wciągnął zapach. Uniósł brew, po czym nabrał do chochli trochę eliksiru i przystawił do nosa.

-Zakładam, że wypicie całego wiadra tego specyfiku spowodowałby najwyżej chęć pocałowania drugiej osoby. - Powiedział chłodno, po czym wrócił do swojego biurka. - Na przyszłych zajęciach przećwiczymy ostatni temat, czyli veritaserm, a raczej bazę do niego, a później będziecie po prostu ćwiczyli pytania do owutemów. Żegnam.

-Idź sam, spotkamy się na obiedzie - mruknęła do Harry'ego, z ociąganiem pakując swoją torbę. Kiedy zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem, spojrzała na Snape, przygryzając dolną wargę.

-Czy... czy możemy porozmawiać? - Spytała, podchodząc do niego nieśmiało.

-O czym?

-To, co wczoraj słyszałeś... Odrzuciłam Wiktora. To nie było to, na co wyglądało - zamilkła, niepewnie podnosząc wzrok na Mistrza Eliksirów, który patrzył na nią beznamiętnie.

Zapadło milczenie. Najwyraźniej on nie miał zamiaru odezwać się ani słowem. Hermiona delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego piersi, drżąc ze strachu, że ją odepchnie.

-Przecież wiesz - szepnęła. - Znasz mnie. Nie jestem taka.

Usiadła na jego biurku, cały czas próbując wyczuć, jak daleko może się posunąć. Tak strasznie się bała, że nagle się obruszy i każe jej się wynosić z sali. Nie przeżyłaby tego.

-A jeżeli chodzi o decyzję Albusa i Minerwy... Mogę tylko zapewnić, że nawet nie pomyśle o takim zachowaniu, jeżeli miałoby ono negatywnie wpłynąć na Ciebie. - Wciąż milczenie. Przygryzła dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, co może jeszcze powiedzieć.

Postanowiła więc działać. Ponownie podniosła dłoń w jego stronę, tym razem jednak chwytając za kołnierz koszuli. Przyciągnęła go do siebie rozsuwając nogi, po czym bezceremonialnie pocałowała go w usta. Jęknęła, czując jego wargi na swoich. Zamknęła oczy, chcąc się rozkoszować jeszcze bardziej.

Cóż, mogłam się od razu na to zdecydować, pomyślała, kiedy poczuła silną rękę na plecach.. Wdarł się językiem do jej ust, oddając pocałunek z niesamowitą brutalnością. Machnął różdżką w kierunku drzwi, najprawdopodobniej je zamykając. Dotknął tymi cudownymi palcami jej majtek, które juz po chwili masowania stały się całkiem wilgotne.

-Teraz, proszę - jęknęła, czując, że potrzebuje go już, natychmiast w sobie.

Nie musiała tego dwa razy powtarzać, szybko rozpiął spodnie i zdejmując jej majtki, wszedł w nią gładkim ruchem. Zadrżała. Mogli się całować, pieścić dłońmi, jednak nic nie dorównywało posiadania w sobie członka Mistrza Eliksirów. Jęknęła głośno, zaciskając dłonie na jego pośladkach. Zaczął się poruszać, coraz mocniej wbijając ją w biurko. Hermiona na chwilę przerwała pocałunek, wplatając jedną rękę w jego włosy, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na nią. Chciała, żeby widział, jakie uczucia w niej wyzwala.

-Moja - warknął, chwytając ją za biodra i przyspieszając ruchy. - Jesteś moja.

Palenie w podbrzuszu zwiększyło się dziesięciokrotnie. Po chwili jęknęła, czując jak zaciska się wokół jego członka i, wciąż patrząc w oczy Severusa, wyjęczała jego imię ostatkami sił.

Po chwili otępienia spowodowanego orgazmem, poczuła jak Snape zastyga, trzymając ją w swoim ramionach.


	17. Chapter 17

Wiem, nienawidzicie mnie. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Na pocieszenie mogę powiedzieć, że to ostatni rozdział i już więcej was tak nie zawiodę. No chyba, że chcecie, żeby zaczęła publikować sequel, jednak ostrzegam, że tam to dopiero mogą być obsuwy w publikowaniu, serio, mam teraz tak mało czasu, że cudem wyszarpnęłam chwilę na dopisanie kilku rzeczy do tego rozdziału. Więc albo czekacie nawet kilka miesięcy na nowe opowiadanie albo dostajecie niedługo pierwszy rozdział i z mega obsuwami kolejne części. Wybór zostawiam wam ;*  
A, no i ten. Kocham was strasznie za całe wsparcie, obserwowanie opowiadania, dodawanie do ulubionych i w ogóle bycie. Dziekuję 3  
Wasza Rudzinka ;*

* * *

Severus pogłaskał delikatnie po plecach Hermionę. Dziewczyna wciąż oplatała go nogami w pasie, oddychając ciężko. Głowę ułożyła na jego ramieniu i w geście ogromnej ulgi i przywiązania, objęła go w pasie i przytuliła.

Był wściekły. Oh, jak bardzo był wściekły, gdy usłyszał jej wczorajszą rozmowę z Krumem. Gdy musiał obiecać Dumbledorowi, że nadstawi dla niej karku, kiedy tylko znów zrobi coś, co zagrozi jej życiu. Gdy leżał sam w swojej sypialni, wyrzucając sobie swoją głupotę i przywiązanie do tej dziewczyny, tak łatwo wpadającej w cudze ramiona.

Potem jednak do głosu doszedł zdrowy rozsądek. Przez chmarę wyrzutów, złości i zawodu, przebiło się wspomnienie, jak odrzuciła Kruma, mówiąc, że już kogoś ma. Po tylko jednej nocy z nim, nazwała go „kimś".

A teraz, kiedy przyszła do niego zaraz po tym, jak był wrednym dupkiem na zajęciach i zaczęła się tłumaczyć… Pomimo tego, że nie zrobiła nic złego!

-Severusie?

-Tak? – Spytał, czując irytację, że dziewczyna oczywiście musi przerwać moment ciszy. Po chwili jednak spłynęło na niego rozczulenie tym gadulstwem i jedynie zamknął ją w uścisku swoich ramion.

-Dziękuję – szepnęła, unosząc głowę i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie musiałeś się zgadzać na propozycję dyrektora…

-Albus nie dał mi wyboru.

-Oh, daj spokój – prychnęła. – Oboje wiemy, że zawsze masz wybór.

-Po prostu daj temu spokój i nie doprowadź do wywalenia mnie ze szkoły. – Odparł, całując ją w czoło. – Nie masz przypadkiem zajęć?

-Nie, odwołane. A ty?

-Ja, niestety, mam. I to aż dwie tury, w sumie cztery godziny.

Hermiona odsunęła się i przygryzając dolną wargę, szturchnęła lekko Severusa w ramię.

-Nie możesz pójść na wagary?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Czy ja śnię czy też właśnie sama Hermiona Granger zaproponowała mi odwołanie zajęć?

-Oh, za kilka dni są święta, zrób prezent swoim uczniom – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szerzej. – Nie daj się prosić, pójdziemy na spacer po błoniach, akurat pada śnieg…

-Hermiono – szepnął Snape, poważniejąc. – Ta propozycja jest tak samo urocza, jak i głupia. Nierozsądna – poprawił się, widząc zawód w oczach dziewczyny. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wciąż…

-…jestem Twoją uczennicą, a Ty moim nauczycielem – dokończyła za niego. – Przepraszam. Kobiety głupieją, kiedy… - zamilkła, czerwieniąc się. – Sam widzisz.

Severus pożegnał dziewczynę długim pocałunkiem. Wpuścił uczniów do Sali i przez najbliższe cztery godziny miał wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Zły na fakt, że lekcje tak niesamowicie się dłużą, urządził swoim uczniom małe piekło w pracowni.

-Na Merlina, na każdych zajęciach teoretycznych siedzicie w pierwszym rzędzie, a teraz nie potraficie wykorzystać tego, o czym mówię do was przez dwie godziny w czwartkowe popołudnia! – Warknął do szóstoklasistek, babrzących kolejny raz jeden z prostszych eliksirów wzmacniających. – Nie wiem co pana tak bawi – syknął w stronę innego ucznia, śmiejącego się pod nosem. – Mniemam, że spojrzał pan w swój kociołek i zorientował się, że nie potrafi zrobić nawet bazy pod cos tak trywialnego! Faktycznie, pozostaje tylko śmiech!

W klasie nastała grobowa cisza. Nikt nawet nie odważył się wziąć głębszego oddechu, byle tylko nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi Mistrza Eliksirów.

-Koniec, sprawdzę wasze twory – warknął w końcu Snape, wyrzucając sobie w duchu, że nie przystał na propozycje Hermiony i został z tymi imbecylami.

Podszedł do pierwszej uczennicy i zajrzał do jej kociołka. Zamrugał gwałtownie od szczypiących oparów unoszących się nad całkowicie przezroczystą substancją. Przez chwilę patrzył tępo na uczennicę, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

-To jest jakiś żart. W tej chwili wyjdźcie – warknął, cedząc słowa. Nie słysząc ze strony uczniów żadnej reakcji, otworzył oczy, pełne wściekłych ogników. – Nie rozumiecie? – Syknął, zaciskając dłoń w pięść.

Szóstoklasiści dosłownie wybiegli z klasy, potykając się wręcz o siebie. Snape miał ochotę powywracać ich kociołki, ograniczył się jednak do czyszczącego zaklęcia. Westchnął na sama myśl o kolejnych dwóch godzinach użerania się z idiotami.

Te, o dziwo, zleciały mu nad wyraz szybko. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że uczniowie usłyszeli o jego wcześniejszej lekcji i pomagali tym słabszym, aby niczym go nie rozzłościć, czy też po prostu wreszcie się nauczyli. Nie wierzył w tę drugą opcję, jednak wolał jej od razu nie odganiać z głowy, zawsze można było mieć nadzieję.

Snape wyszedł z klasy zaraz po ostatnim uczniu i ruszył w stronę lochów. Korciło go wejście od razu do komnaty Hermiony, wolał jednak zostawić ich spotkanie na wieczór.

* * *

Hermiona wracała do swojego pokoju z mocno mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony pogodziła się z Severusem, przestał się gniewać, nawet pocałował ją na pożegnanie. Z drugiej strony dość brutalnie spławił jej propozycję wspólnego popołudnia. Fakt, była jego uczennicą, jednak czy ich zachowanie na balu nie było już lekkim złamaniem oficjalnych relacji?

Zamyślona weszła do swojego pokoju, po czym stanęła jak wryta, widząc przed sobą trzy głowy wpatrujące się w nią z zaciekawieniem.

-Uuu, pachniesz seksem! – Wykrzyknęła Ginny, śmiejąc się głośno. Draco i Harry jej zawtórowali.

Hermiona momentalnie spłonęła rumieńcem, co wywołało jeszcze większą radość u przyjaciół.

-Ok., czyli wiemy, że jednak się pogodzili, miałem rację – powiedział Malfoy, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie na łóżku, dając tym samym znak, że Hermiona ma usiąść obok niego. – To teraz opowiadaj nam o wszystkim.

-Wszystkim, czyli…?

-Czyli tym, o czym nie powiedziałaś mi – dokończyła Rudowłosa, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – No co? Siedzimy tu od pół godziny, zmusili mnie!

-Harry, ty też?!

-Zawsze lepiej wiedzieć – odparł chłopak. – Ja też im opowiedziałem co wiem. Malfoy był bardzo zły, że jako jedyny nie posiada ekskluzywnej wiedzy.

-Dokładnie, dlatego proszę w tej chwili opowiedzieć o wszystkim! Ze szczegółami.

Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała na nich zawstydzona. Streściła im wszystko, co wiedzieć powinni, co pikantniejsze fragmenty zmieniając na rumieniec i przygryzanie wargi. Zakończyła opowieść, po czym odważyła się podnieść wzrok na przyjaciół. Każde z nich siedziało z co większym szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc po prostu siedziała w milczeniu czekając, aż przyjaciele odzyskają głos.

-Więc… jesteście parą? – Spytała Ginny, mrugając gwałtownie oczami. – Bo z tego co mówiłaś, nie wygląda mi to na atrakcję na jedną noc.

-Też to obstawiałem – powiedział Malfoy, pocierając się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – Cholera, wygląda na to, że mój ojciec chrzestny jednak się ustatkuje.

Granger potrząsnęła głową.

-Nie, nie jesteśmy… To znaczy… - Westchnęła. – Wiecie, wtedy, po balu, powiedział mi, że nie jestem jednorazową przygodą. Miałam nadzieję, że to prawda, potem wyszła ta dziwna zazdrość o Kruma i jeszcze ta dzisiejsza czułoś po zajęciach... Chciałabym wierzyć w jego deklarację, jednak boję się za mocno zaangażować.

-Czego się boisz? Że dla niego to nie jest opcja „na wyłącznośc i jednak prześpi się z którąś z tych idiotek uśmiechających się do niego ckliwie? – Prychnęła z pogardą Ginny.

-Nie, o to się nie boję, ale… No wiecie, to jest wciąż Snape. Co jeśli nagle odsunie się, odepchnie mnie na bok, bo stwierdzi, że nie potrzebne mu nic na kształt jakiegoś upośledzonego związku i woli być sam?

-To raczej mało prawdopodobne… Każda relacja jest obarczona tym ryzykiem – odparł Harry. – Akurat myślę, że o to nie powinnaś się martwić.

Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na szczery uśmiech i pełne radości spojrzenie.

-Więc to oficjalne. Zakochałam się w profesorze Snapie i powiedzmy, że się umawiamy.

Kiedy Hermiona żegnała przyjaciół po kilku godzinach rozmowy, słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzont. Nie zdążyła dobrze zastanowić się co chce zrobić z wolnym wieczorem, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyła je ze śmiechem, była bowiem pewna, że ktoś z jej wcześniejszych gości o czymś zapomniał. Za drzwiami stał jednak sam Severus Snape.

-Oh, to ty – odparła zdziwiona. – Nie sądziłam, że będziesz chciał… no wiesz.

-Widzieć Cię? – Spytał, mrużąc oczy. – Głupie założenie. Ubieraj się. Zabieram Cię na spacer.

-Naprawdę? – Szepnęła zaskoczona. – Taki prawdziwy, na błonie?

-Taki udawany, do Hogsemade. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że będziesz równie zadowolona.

Hermiona posłusznie ubrała płaszcz i wyszła za Severusem. Nie miała pojęcia, że w lochach jest przejście prowadzące na błonia. Przemknęli się niezauważenie na drogę prowadzącą do Hogsemade, gdzie mogli spokojnie zdjąć kaptury i nie chować się przed każdym spotkanym uczniem.

-Nie wiedziałam, że Hogsemade nocą tak ładnie wygląda – mruknęła Hermiona, przyglądając się lampom oświetlającym pogrążone w półmroku uliczki. – Szkoda, że nie pozwalają nam tutaj przychodzić kiedy chcemy.

-Cóż, nie wszyscy w Hogsemade lubią tłumy, a takie na pewno by się tutaj zwalały, jeżeli wyjścia byłyby dozwolone o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

-Może i masz rację… Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż uważam to za niesprawiedliwe.

Snape pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym chwycił Hermionę w talii i wskazał jej ścieżkę ukrytą pomiędzy drzewami w zagajniku. Dziewczyna po prostu podążyła za mężczyzną, nie chcąc swoimi pytaniami psuć niespodzianki.

Szli przez kilka minut w całkowitym milczeniu, kiedy w końcu dotarli na szczyt pagórka. Hermiona aż westchnęła, gdy spostrzegła, jaki widok rozciąga się z miejsca, w którym właśnie stali. Widziała całe błonia, pieknie oświetlony Hogwart i cudowny księżyc w pełni, górujący nad krajobrazem.

-O cholera… Severusie, skąd znasz to miejsce?

-Przychodziłem tu jak jeszcze uczyłam się w Hogwarcie. Potem jako nauczyciel. Po bitwie tak samo. Za każdym razem gdy chciałem być sam i po prostu się zaszyć.

-A teraz?

-Teraz pokazuję Ci to miejsce. Stwierdziłem, że to zbrodnia zatrzymywać je tylko dla siebie.

-Rzeczywiście, jest tu pięknie – odparła i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, czując za plecami tors Snape'a i jego ramiona przyciągające ją do siebie. Ucałował ją lekko w czubek głowy i westchnął cicho. – Wiesz, mam wrażenie, jakby to nie trwało kilka dni tylko co najmniej kilka tygodni.

-Fakt, te prywatne lekcje były swego rodzaju grą wstępna – mruknął, po czym oboje zamilkli, ciesząc się swoją bliskością.

* * *

David Moore rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem po Wielkiej Sali. Szok, jaki towarzyszył mu po tym, jak Tiara Przydziału umieściła go w Gryffindorze powoli opadał i pozwolił sobie na swobodne błądzenie wzrokiem po stole, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele.

-Co tam, młody, podoba się Hogwart? - Usłyszał nad sobą głos jakiegoś nieznanego mu chłopaka. - Kevin Rocking, piąty rok.

-Cześć, David Moore. Jasne, że mi się podoba, chociaż trochę się boję.

-Och, to normalka. Nie znasz nikogo z Hogwartu?

-Nie. Rodzice mugole, do niedawna nie miałem nawet pojęcia, że coś takiego istnieje. - Zamilkł, zerkając na czarodziejów siedzących przy głównym stole. - Znasz wszystkich nauczycieli?

-Oh, większość, nie miałem jeszcze wszystkich przedmiotów. – Zaczął ochoczo chłopak. - Po prawej od Dumbledoora siedzi profesor McGonagall, od transmutacji, ona jest opiekunką naszego domu. Surowa, ale można do niej przyjść z każdą sprawą, zawsze pomoże. Potem jest Kayleigh Swan, na razie tylko się szkoli na nauczyciela, ma przejąć po McGonagall zajęcia gdy ta przejdzie na emeryturę. Dalej jest Flitwick, od zaklęć, nic strasznego, potem jest Hagrid, równy gość, gajowy i uczy o magicznych zwierzętach. Tamtych nie znam, ale na końcu siedzi Lupin, od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Na jego lekcje bądź po prostu przygotowany i nie masz się czego bać. A po lewej stronie Dumbledora siedzą Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger. To znaczy Granger-Snape, są małżeństwem. Uczą eliksirów.

-Razem?

-Ta, Snape wymyślił niedawno jakiś super eliksir i potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy, więc ona wzięła od niego w zeszłym roku pierwszą klasę, teraz z nimi zostaje i dostaje najmłodszych. Pewnie do któregoś momentu będziesz miał z nią, a potem trafisz do Snape'a. Nie wiem co gorsze.

-Oboje są źli?

-Na swój własny sposób. Ja z Granger nie miałem, ale mój młodszy brat już tak i mówił, że ona ma obsesję na punkcie wiedzy. Prowadzi spoko lekcje, ale kartkówki, sprawdziany i eseje są tak trudne, że musisz sie uczyć tydzień przed. Z kolei Snape... Kiedyś wrzuciłem składniki w złej kolejności do kociołka. Dał mi taką reprymendę, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie oczy podziać. Strasznie wredny drań. Niby zadaje mniej i prostsze rzeczy, ale bardziej się czepia błędów.

David Moore już nie pytał o nic więcej. Wolał wrócić do jedzenia i przygotować się psychicznie do następnego dnia, zaczynającego się od dwóch godzin eliksirów.

* * *

Hermiona Granger siedziała przy stole nauczycieli i popijając sok dyniowy, dyskutując zaciekle ze swoim mężem.

-Mówię Ci, że musisz ich wziąć od piątego roku. Trzeba ich przygotować do sumów i owutemów, ja nie wezmę na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności. Nie jestem i wtedy jeszcze nie będę tak dobrym nauczycielem.

-Oh, zlituj się, bo uwierzę, że zastraszanie i surowość to według Ciebie „bycia dobrym nauczycielem"! Od kiedy to tak podziwiasz moje metody nauczania? - Odwarknął Severus, biorąc łyk Ognistej. - Czy nie możemy wrócić do tej sprawy za dwa lata?

-Nie, za dwa lata wymyślisz kolejny genialny eliksir i skończy się na tym, że wciśniesz mi wszystkie roczniki.

-I cóż by takiego strasznego się stało? Boisz sie, że Ci z siódmego roku są wyżsi od Ciebie?

-Severus!

-Dobrze, już dobrze. Jeżeli tak się boisz o sumy i owutemy, robimy w ten sposób, że przejmuję ich na piąty rok, na szósty wracają na wakacje do Ciebie, a na siódmy idą do mnie tylko Ci warci nauki. Zgoda?

-Przestań nazywać zajęcia u mnie wakacjami! - Zamilkła, patrząc na niego spode łba. - Ale dobrze, zgoda.

Podczas, gdy Snape zaczął tłumaczyć Dumbledorowi, że nie powie mu, nad czym teraz pracuje (sama nawet nie wiedziała), Hermiona zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali. Rok temu sama siedziała na tych ławach i czekała na nadchodzący rok szkolny jako uczennica. Teraz siedziała już jako Mistrzyni Eliksirów i przygotowywała się do spędzenia kolejnego semestru w roli nauczycielki.

Planowała uczyć transmutacji i w Hogwarcie doczekać późnej, najprawdopodobniej samotnej starości. Tymczasem skończyła z eliksirami i na dodatek z mężem! Pobrali się spontanicznie, w obecności najbliższych, zaraz po tym jak pod koniec sierpnia Hermiona zdała egzaminy na Mistrza Eliksirów. I takim sposobem wkroczyli w nowy rok szkolny jako małżeństwo.

Po chwili wylądowała przed nią karteczka. Rozejrzała się wokół, ale nie spostrzegła żadnej sowy, ani innego posłańca. Rozłożyła kawałek pergaminu, po czym, śmiejąc sie pod nosem, spojrzała na stół Gryfonów, szukając rudej głowy. Pogroziła jej palcem, po czym schowała świstek do kieszeni.

 _Pozwól proszę, że przypomnę Ci naszą rozmowę. "Ginny, to nie będzie kolejna, piękna historia romantyczna, którą tak bardzo chciałabyś zobaczyć. Nie wejdę któregoś dnia, trzymając go pod rękę, do Wielkiej Sali, nie usiądziemy obok siebie i nie spojrzymy sobie głęboko w oczy. To się nie zdarzy."_


End file.
